A Guerra Greco-Romana
by Maresia
Summary: Desde tempos mitológicos que o mal ameaça o mundo através de diversas formas. A paz na terra sempre foi algo muito efémero, difícil de manter, e, principalmente difícil de alcançar. Dois anos antes da Guerra Santa contra o exército de Hades, no século XVIII, alguém planeia arruinar a paz na Terra. Contudo, esta ameaça nunca antes se manifestara.
1. Apresentação

Personagens: Os doze cavaleiros de ouro do século XVIII; Deusa Atena; Grande Mestre; Aspirante a Cavaleiro de Pégaso e de Unicórnio e personagens alusivas à mitologia romana incluindo o Deus supremo Júpiter, Deus dos mares Neptuno e a Deusa da sabedoria Minerva.

Tempo cronológico: Século XVIII; dois anos antes da Guerra Santa contra o exército de Hades.

Espaço: Santuário de Atena Grécia; Península Itálica.

Quando o mal invade o coração da humanidade,

Quando o sofrimento dilacera a alma das pessoas,

Quando lágrimas destroem os sorrisos das crianças,

Quando a esperança é roubada do mundo,

Quando as trevas sufocam a luz do espírito dos povos,

Eles renascem para pôr fim a todas estas calamidades. Homens e mulheres que rasgam estrelas com os punhos, quebram montanhas com os pés e devolvem o amor ao coração das pessoas apenas com palavras. Guerreiros que protegem a paz e a esperança no mundo. Eles são os guerreiros das estrelas, eles são os cavaleiros de Atena!


	2. Capitulo 1 - Sentimentos Espinhosos

A alvorada tinha dado origem a uma manhã solarenga no santuário de Atena na Grécia. Era uma manhã como muitas outras. A rotina era sempre a mesma. Os cavaleiros de ouro treinavam arduamente preparando-se para uma eventual guerra. Os aprendizes de cavaleiro observavam com espanto e admiração a elite de Atena, sonhando um dia vir a ser como eles. As amazonas dedicavam-se igualmente ao treino para ficarem ao mesmo nível dos cavaleiros. Os servos limpavam, cozinhavam, arrumavam, costuravam, em fim, realizavam todo o tipo de tarefas domésticas para deixar o santuário sempre imaculado. Alguns perdiam a paciência em determinados templos e vociferavam frases como:

\- Aquele Senhor Kardia de Escorpião faz sempre a mesma bagunça, roupa pelo chão, caroços de maçã por todo o lado é sempre a mesma coisa! Não tem juízo nenhum!

Ou ainda:

\- Ai senhor Dokho é todos os dias a mesma situação! Parece que há festa todas as noites! E depois eu que limpe! Mas pronto é um cavaleiro muito jovem pode ser que mude com o tempo. Ou que o Senhor Shion o mude, vamos lá ver!

Os cavaleiros treinavam em duplas ajudando-se mutuamente para que o treino fosse o mais produtivo possível. Por exemplo: Dégel fazia dupla com Kardia, mas o escorpião sempre irritava profundamente o calmo e tranquilo aquário com as suas gracinhas infantis e a sua ausência de concentração. Shion e Dokho treinavam dedicadamente sorridentes e felizes. Regulos de Leão treinava com o seu tio Sísifo de Sagitário, o mais respeitado dos cavaleiros. Este ensinava ao jovem leão tudo o que ele precisava de saber sobre o cosmo e mais importante ainda sobre o coração das pessoas. Em fim, todos eles treinavam de forma atenta, empenhada e dedicada.

Contudo, num local pouco distante de onde os outros guerreiros treinavam, encontrava-se um homem sozinho observando o espeço em seu redor um tanto ou quanto perdido em pensamentos. Este homem era possuidor de uma beleza extrema, inimaginável, era o ser mais belo que habitava no santuário. Todavia, apesar de toda esta beleza o rosto do cavaleiro estava toldado pela tristeza, pelo sofrimento, pela angústia… mas nem assim a sua beleza era distorcida. Alguém se aproximou desta bela criatura e murmurou de forma triste e melancólica:

\- Bom dia Albafica de Peixes. - Albafica sobressaltou-se e olhou em seu redor.

\- Asmita de Virgem! - Exclamou percebendo quem estava a seu lado.

\- Porque não estás a treinar com os outros?

\- Sabes muito bem porquê! - Retorquiu Albafica

Albafica tinha sido amaldiçoado com a maldição de peixes. O seu sangue era tão venenoso que uma única gota mataria todos aqueles que o rodeassem. Então o belo cavaleiro vivia isolado de todos para que os seus amigos não corressem nenhum perigo. Decidira apenas ter a solidão como companheira. Mas tudo aquilo doía muito a Albafica e Asmita sabia bem disso.

\- Todo esse sofrimento está a destruir-te a pouco e pouco Albafica.

\- Não estou a sofrer! Foi uma decisão minha.

\- Como alguém que está sempre sozinho pode-me dizer que não sofre? - Questionou Virgem incrédulo.

\- Eu não estou sozinho, tenho as minhas rosas! - Falou Peixes impaciente.

Asmita esticou a mão tentando acariciar o ombro do companheiro, porém, este afastou-se repentinamente gritando:

\- Não me toques e não te aproximes de mim!

O cavaleiro louro olhou o companheiro como se lesse o seu coração. Asmita era cego mas não precisava de ver o rosto do outro para saber o que ele sentia.

\- Podes mentir para todos menos para mim Albafica. O teu coração é tão claro como a água cristalina de um rio. - Afirmou sabiamente Virgem.

\- O meu coração!? - Cismou Peixes.

Asmita conseguira cativar a atenção do outro.

\- Tanto sofrimento não faz bem a ninguém. Não tens que suportar tudo isto sozinho. Tu não és perigoso nem letal. Baixa o escudo, deixa que os outros te ajudem a ultrapassar os teus medos e temores. Aceita-te como és, porque os outros já te aceitaram.

Albafica ouvia atentamente o Virgem assimilando cada palavra. Asmita tinha razão em tudo o que dizia. Porém Albafica era demasiado orgulhoso para admitir que sofria por fazer da sua solidão uma companheira inseparável.

\- Estás a ouvir o que estou a dizer? Abre o teu coração Albafica. Deixa-nos fazer parte da tua vida.

\- Não quero saber do que tens para me dizer. Desculpa se te fiz perder tempo mas de facto não me interessa. Estou bem como estou, eu e as minhas rosas. - Afirmou categoricamente Peixes.

Asmita olhou de forma reprovadora para o belo cavaleiro, no entanto não prosseguiu o diálogo porque alguém se aproximava de forma sorrateira.

\- Olá Albafica!

\- Larga-me Manigold.

Albafica tentava-se libertar de um abraço que Caranguejo lhe dava Asmita interferiu.

\- Larga-o já Manigold! Respeita a sua decisão!

\- Oh! Também tenho abraços que chegam para ti lourinho!

Albafica aproveitou a distracção do recém-chegado e tentou fugir dali. Contudo o perspicaz caranguejo percebeu a tentativa e começou uma perseguição. Albafica estava em pânico. Só queria que aquilo terminasse. Sabia que Manigold era persistente.

\- Deixa-me em paz.

\- Não eu quero brincar contigo Peixinho! Anda cá!

Albafica corria e corria em círculos evitando o contacto do outro. Porque raio ele não o deixava em paz.

\- Mas que confusão é esta? - Uma voz cortante gelou o ar.

\- Fogo desliguem o ar-condicionado!

\- Chega de brincadeira Manigold! - Ordenou Dégel de Aquário de forma imperativa.

\- Ok, Ok um tipo já nem se pode divertir.

Dégel olhou-o com reprovação.

-O que se passa Aquário? - Questionou Asmita, aligeirando as coisas.

\- Só venho informar que Atena marcou uma reunião para amanhã. Ela exige a presença de todos os cavaleiros de ouro sem excepção.

\- Mas há algum problema?

\- Gostaria muito de responder a essa pergunta Albafica, mas, ainda nada me foi revelado. - Explicou cordialmente Dégel.

Sem mais explicações o cavaleiro do gelo afastou-se com um aceno. Os outros três dirigiram-se cada um para os seus templos visto que o treino já tinha terminado.

Quando Albafica chegou ao décimo Segundo templo, ainda as palavras sábias de Virgem martelavam nos seus ouvidos.

\- Tens toda a razão Asmita mas, a minha decisão está tomada. Dói muito mesmo, mas não importa. Eu escolhi o meu destino. - Disse Albafica olhando a sua casa vazia.

Todos os cavaleiros encontravam-se nas suas casas desfrutando um delicioso jantar, desertos para se afundarem nas suas camas e, dormirem um sono tranquilo e descansado. Contudo, essa noite não iria ser igualmente serena para todos.

Num local distante do santuário conhecido por Star Hill, encontrava-se o Grande Mestre Sage. Este olhava de forma penetrante as estrelas como se nelas lesse o futuro do mundo.


	3. Capitulo 2 - Premonição

Nota: **SPOILERS** de Lost Canvas e Gaiden

Quando digo 11 cavaleiros, não é um engano, visto que Aspros de Gémeos está morto e Deuteros de Gémeos está isolado na ilha Kanon.

 _Itálico refere-se a flashbacks!_

Era quase quatro da manhã, anunciava o relógio da aldeia mais próxima do santuário. No horizonte avistava-se os primeiros raios de claridade. O sossego e a tranquilidade reinavam nas doze casas, apenas os pássaros nocturnos quebravam aquela serenidade maravilhosa.

No entanto, nem todos os cavaleiros estavam profundamente adormecidos. No décimo primeiro templo alguém se agitava debaixo dos lençóis de linho branco e perfumado. Dégel de Aquário não conseguira permanecer por muito mais tempo no mundo dos sonhos, algo o fizera despertar. O jovem cavaleiro de descendência aristocrata era um homem frio, sem sentimentos nem emoções, era de facto imperturbável, completamente gelado. Mas naquela madrugada algo não está bem com o mago do gelo. Estava agitado, o seu coração estava acelerado, como se percorresse muitos quilómetros. Algo de facto o preocupava bastante, porém não sabia o quê. Bebeu um pouco de água. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à janela do seu espaçoso quarto.

Olhou a imensidão da madrugada, aos seus olhos analíticos tudo parecia calmo, mas seria esta a verdade escondida por de trás de um véu de serenidade aparente. Dégel era bastante inteligente para não se deixar enganar por ilusões. Ele sabia que aquela tranquilidade toda não escondia nada de bom.

\- Será que Atena ou o Grande-mestre já perceberam alguma coisa? – Resmungou Aquário para o silêncio do seu templo.

Dégel voltou a deitar-se. Ele sabia que a manhã logo chegaria e, com ela a reunião convocada por Atena, aí tudo se iria resolver. Alguns minutos se passaram sem Dégel conseguir adormecer, até que o inesperado acontece! A porta do seu quarto abriu de rompante.

Quem ousava incomodá-lo a uma hora daquelas? E ainda por cima de uma forma tão impertinente e desagradável? – Pensou irritado. A resposta não tardou a chegar.

\- Hei Dégel! Estás acordado? - Perguntou a voz trocista de Kardia vinda da umbreira da porta.

\- Kardia, eu devia ter adivinhado! O que fazes aqui?

\- Bem, eu não tinha sono e decidi vir fazer-te companhia se puder é claro.

\- Companhia a uma hora destas? Estás maluco ou bêbedo?

\- Maluco já eu sou desde o dia do meu nascimento E bêbedo sou estou às vezes. Mas agora estou normal.

Kardia e Dégel eram os melhores amigos há muito muito tempo, todavia Dégel por vezes não tinha grande paciência para estar com o amigo. Tudo para Kardia é vivido até ao limite, emoção máxima e reflexão mínima. Esta personalidade muitas vezes não combinava com a do Aquário, sempre controlado, racional e gelado. Sem dúvida aquele não era o melhor momento para estar com o Escorpião.

\- Kardia não é a melhor altura para teres vindo aqui. Preciso de estar sozinho. Vemo-nos na reunião mais logo.

\- E dizes tu que somos os melhores amigos! – Ripostou indignado. – Lixa-te!

Kardia saiu rapidamente do quarto do amigo. Percorreu a escadaria que levava a casa de capricórnio sempre a resmungar.

\- Um tipo já não pode querer ter a companhia do seu melhor amigo que é expulso quase a pontapé. Não há direito!

\- Kardia faz pouco barulho ainda é muito cedo, vai mas é dormir mais um pouco! – Ouviu-se a voz irritada de El Cid, quando o escorpião passou pelo décimo templo.

\- Dorme tu deixa-me em paz! - Desceu a escadaria que conduzia a casa de Sagitário reclamando e reclamando.

\- Mas deixa estar! Quando precisares de atenção eu faço o mesmo! Seu desgraçado pinguim!

Sísifo acordou assustado com toda aquela barulheira, dirigiu-se à entrada de sua casa e perguntou em voz audível:

\- Quem está aí?

\- Sou eu porquê? – Kardia respondeu em tom de desafio.

\- Kardia de Escorpião! – Suspirou Sagitário - O que fazes a vaguear a uma hora destas pelas doze casas? Queres acordar todos aqui?

Sísifo nunca foi muito com a cara do Escorpião. Ele sempre o conseguia pôr fora de si. Apesar de o Sagitário saber que ele era um excelente cavaleiro, não era capaz de esconder que não morria de amores por ele.

\- Eu acho que tenho direito de andar por onde me apetecer! Acho eu! Ou será que as regras mudaram e ninguém me informou?! – Provocou Kardia com um sorriso sínico no rosto bonito. Ele sabia que Sísifo não gostava dele mas também não fazia nada para melhorar a situação.

\- Não as leis não mudaram. – Respondeu friamente.

Kardia sorriu sarcasticamente. Tinha consciência que irritara Sísifo e, isso dava-lhe bastante prazer. Virou as costas balançando o cabelo de forma orgulhosa e seguiu o seu caminho até a sua casa, onde ficou até a reunião.

A hora da reunião chegou finalmente e com ela a curiosidade aumentou no coração dos onze cavaleiros de ouro. Todos eles vestiram as suas armaduras reluzentes e dirigiram-se ao décimo Terceiro templo, onde a Deusa Atena e o Grande-Mestre os aguardavam.

Estavam quase todos reunidos no grande Hall angelicalmente limpo à excepção de um dourado.

\- Onde está Dokho? - Perguntou Shion olhando em seu redor.

\- Tu é que tens de saber Shionzinho! Afinal de contas ele é a tua namorada! Não é verdade? – Manigold e as suas piadas de mau gosto.

\- De facto ele não está aqui! – Reparou Regulos de Leão.

\- Alguém o deveria procurar a reunião está prestes a começar! – Sugeriu Aldebaran.

\- Sim eu v… - Principiou Shion. A porta dos aposentos de Atena abriu-se de par em par.

Atena saiu do seu templo acompanhada por Sage e por…

\- Dokho! – Exclamaram a maioria dos presentes.

\- Bom dia a todos! – Saudou Atena delicadamente. Os onze cavaleiros, Dokho juntara-se aos restantes, fizeram uma vénia à Deusa e ao Grande-Mestre.

-Para satisfazer a curiosidade Dokho está aqui antes da reunião, porque veio informar a mim e a Atena de um sucedido muito grave e importante. – Esclareceu Sage.

\- Mas o que é assim tão grave? – Questionou Dégel.

\- Está na cara não acham?! – Disse Manigold com ar muito sério. – O Shion acabou com ele e agora não suporta a desilusão e veio demitir-se! Não foi? – Todos riram a sua maneira excepto Dokho, Dégel, Atena e Sage.

\- Acabou a risadinha Manigold. – A voz de Sage imperava. – O assunto é mesmo muito sério não é ocasião para gracinha. – Repreendeu.

O ambiente estava pesado. Os cavaleiros entreolharam-se preocupados e depois voltaram a focar Atena Dokho e Sage. Por fim Atena falou com voz doce.

\- Era bastante cedo quando Dokho se dirigiu aos meus aposentos para me relatar um acontecimento.

 _Dokho jantou um verdadeiro manjar dos deuses e de seguida meteu-se na sua confortável e quente cama, estava cansado do treino. Demorou algum tempo a cair nos braços de Morfeu, pois por algum motivo que desconhecia estava bastante agitado e até um pouco nervoso. Depois de muitas voltas e reviravoltas lá adormeceu._

 _O cavaleiro de Balança passeava alegremente perto de uma linda cascata de belíssima água cristalina. O sol brilhava de forma intensa queimado um pouco a pele do cavaleiro. O céu estava pintado de um azul profundo. Dokho admirava aquele cenário como quem não acredita em tanta beleza._

 _\- Só pode ser o paraíso! – Murmurou._

 _Andou mais uns paços em direcção à bela cascata, deslumbrando-se com a paisagem, quando um enorme dragão de um branco angelical lhe barrou o caminho. Ele conhecia bem aquela imponente criatura._

 _\- Mestre! - Exclamou Balança. Tinha milhares de perguntas para fazer ao seu adorado mestre mas a única coisa que saiu dos seus lábios foi:_

 _\- Estou feliz por o voltar a ver! – Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto de menino._

 _\- Dokho, eu não tenho muito tempo para te falar, por isso, ouve com atenção. – O dragão falava num tom profundo e urgente._

 _\- Mas mestre como está aqui? O que se passa eu não compreendo nada!_

 _\- Meu querido Dokho por favor deixa-me prosseguir, é muito importante o que tenho para te transmitir. – Continuou o sábio mestre – Um grande perigo ameaça o santuário e a paz no mundo. Um plano maquiavélico está a ser concebido para matar a Deusa Atena._

 _\- Matar a Deusa Atena? – Dokho tentou interromper o discurso do velho dragão._

 _\- Um perigo vindo da península Itálica um perigo liderado por Júpiter. – Finalizou o dragão._

 _O cenário começou a distorcer-se, a cascata, o sol, o céu e por fim o imponente dragão. Dokho já estava de volta a sua cama no sétimo templo no Santuário de Atena na Grécia._

 _O jovem cavaleiro ergueu-se de sua cama, tremia violentamente, as lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelo rosto, caindo-lhe no peito, de forma incessante. Tentou dar alguns paços mas, as pernas não respondiam a sua vontade. Tinha sido um sonho demasiado pesado até para um homem corajoso como Dokho. O seu mestre era a criatura, para além de Atena, mais importante da sua vida. Aquele sonho atingira o seu coração como uma bala ferindo-o mortalmente. Balança deu um estalo na sua cara, não devia perder tempo com sentimentos, pensamentos ou emoções, tinha algo muito importante a fazer._


	4. Capitulo 3 - Feridas do Passado

A diversidade de reacções foi estonteante, após o relato dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Dokho estava lívido, a digestão de tudo aquilo não estava a ser fácil. Shion percorreu a distância que o separava do melhor amigo com passadas firmes e determinadas, dando-lhe umas palmadinhas de consolo nas costas, Dokho intimamente agradeceu, era bom sentir aquele apoio tão familiar.

Sísifo correu para junto da pequena Atena e murmurou carinhosamente:

\- Vai tudo correr pelo melhor. Todos nós iremos protege-la com todas as nossas forças, prometo. – O sagitário nutria um amor especial por Sasha, pois fora ele que a trouxera para o santuário.

Asmita continuou sereno, contudo o seu coração sofria, chorando lágrimas de sangue que ardiam como o fogo flamejante. Dégel olhou em redor, ele pressentira tudo aquilo, só não sabia a gravidade da situação. Para alguém sem sentimentos ou emoções a preocupação era bem notória no seu rosto de traços elegantes. Todavia, o mais insinuante de todos fora Kardia. Chegou perto de Atena, ignorando a presença do Sagitário, abraçando-a.

\- Hei miúda! Não tenhas medo e nem fiques preocupada. Eu darei cabo daqueles mariolas tão rápido como devoro uma maçã! – Kardia sempre lidava com as situações o mais descontraidamente possível.

\- Escorpião não subestimes os nossos oponentes. – Avisou Sage. – Essa atitude é muito imprudente, visto que nem sabemos quem são nem conhecemos o seu verdadeiro poder. – Concluiu sabiamente.

\- Sabemos que são italianos, e isso basta. São uns…

\- Hei escorpião de língua afiada, cuidado com a boca. – A voz de Manigold cortou o ar. – Eu sou Italiano e gosto muito de mulheres, quanto mais melhor!

\- Bem, bem, bem, vamos lá terminar com esta discussão meninos – Aldebaran de Touro pronunciara-se – Dokho, meu rapaz, eu tenho um grande respeito por ti, mas será que me permites uma questão?

\- Claro Aldebaran. – Balança queria parecer seguro porém não o estava. Tinha receio da pergunta que aí viria.

\- Será que esse sonho, não passou apenas disso mesmo, de um sonho? Existe essa possibilidade certo?

\- Aldebaran desculpa, mas se fosse só um simples sonho eu não viria importunar a Deusa Atena. – Defendeu-se o jovem cavaleiro um pouco transtornado.

\- Eu não desconfio de uma única palavra que proferiste Dokho, mas sonhos enganam. – Continuou Touro assertivamente.

\- Infelizmente não se trata de um engano, Aldebaran – Sage falou de forma audível. – Tenho observado regularmente o movimento estrelar e tenho notado algumas perturbações. O que está escrito nos céus ninguém pode negar nem contrariar. – Concluiu o Grande Mestre.

Os presentes olharam para o velho sábio, ele tinha razão. Desde de eras mitológicas que as estrelas mostravam o destino da terra e dos seus habitantes, desta vez não iria ser diferente. Uma nova Guerra se avizinhava.

\- Eu, o Grande Mestre e Dokho reflectimos sobre o assunto e decidimos que… - Iniciou Atena cortando aquele silêncio pesado. – Alguém será enviado a Itália para investigar movimentos suspeitos. – Finalizou.

\- Eu ofereço-me! – Disse Regulus dando um passo em frente.

\- Sem te querer tirar mérito jovem Regulos, mas o nome do cavaleiro a quem a missão foi atribuída já foi seleccionado – Afirmou Sage amigavelmente. – Quem irá para Itália será… Manigold de Caranguejo. – Revelou, olhando para o seu discípulo.

\- EU, velhote!? – Manigold estava estupefacto com a notícia.

Manigold virou as costas e saiu de rompante do salão do Grande Mestre. Não conseguia acreditar no que os seus ouvidos lhe transmitiam. Sage queria enviá-lo para Itália! Não era possível.

\- O que se passa com ele? – Questionou Albafica espantado.

\- Nunca o tinha visto assim! – Afirmou Shion.

\- Mais tarde falarei com ele. – Tranquilizou Sage.

\- Assim que Manigold fizer o primeiro relatório da missão eu vos convocarei novamente, para vos pôr a par do plano estratégico. Obrigado por terem vindo, podem regressar às vossas rotinas. – Despediu-se a Deusa acenando aos seus cavaleiros.

Todos eles abandonaram o décimo Terceiro Templo.

Manigold chegara finalmente ao seu templo. Uma empregada sorridente barrou o seu caminho.

\- Senhor Manigold o que deseja para o almoço? Carne, peixe, legumes…

\- Sai da minha frente! – Ordenou o Italiano desorientado – Vou para o meu quarto e não quero ser incomodado por ninguém, e quando digo ninguém é mesmo ninguém. – Sem mais explicações trancou-se no quarto.

A cabeça de Manigold andava à roda com tantos pensamentos. Nunca colocara a possibilidade de regressar ao seu país de origem. Aquela maldita terra que só lhe provocara sofrimento, tristeza, angústia e lembranças assustadoras. Manigold ficara órfão bastante novo. Tivera que suportar muita dor para ainda estar vivo. Tivera que ver muita gente querida morrer. Tivera que roubar para não morrer à fome. Tivera que ultrapassar muitos obstáculos até ser encontrado por Sage. Sim, fora Sage que trouxera Manigold para o santuário e o treinara para que ele se tornasse um dos cavaleiros pertencentes à elite de Atena.

\- Como é que aquele velho racento me pode fazer uma coisa destas? Ele sabe o que eu sofria naquele país de maldade e desespero! Só pode ser brincadeira. – Desabafou.

O seu coração batia a uma velocidade trepidante quase lhe saindo do peito. Pegou numa moldura e atirou-a para o outro lado do quarto. Aquela raiva para com Sage estava a consumi-lo.

\- Ele não pode fazer isto comigo! – Gritou, atirando mais objectos que se estilhaçaram nas paredes e no chão.

\- Eu não vou lá voltar, garanto!

O nervoso Caranguejo atirou-se para cima de sua cama, agarrou a sua almofada ficando ali imenso tempo a tentar digerir tudo o que se tinha passado, desde o sonho de Dokho até à revelação de quem iria na missão. Finalmente caiu no sono profundo.

Todos os outros cavaleiros estavam bastante preocupados com a ausência de Manigold.

\- Boa tarde. – Saudou Shion entrando na quarta casa. – Posso ver Manigold! – Pediu a uma serva.

\- Desculpe Senhor Shion mas o Senhor Manigold pediu para não ser incomodado. Ele está no quarto já há imenso tempo. Estou muito preocupada, porque quando ele voltou da reunião não me parecia nada bem. – Explicou a dedicada serva.

\- Poderia fazer-me um favor?

\- Claro Senhor Shion. Diga por favor

\- Quando Manigold sair do quarto diga que estive aqui. E que lhe peço se pode passar na casa de Carneiro com a maior brevidade que lhe for possível. Estou preocupado.

Depois de recitar o recado para a serva, Shion saiu da casa de Caranguejo e dirigiu-se à primeira casa.

\- Mas o que se passará com ele? – Pensou o jovem Carneiro atravessando a casa de Gémeos à muito vazia. – Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que se deixe levar por emoções! – Concluiu.

Já era tarde quando Manigold despertou do sono. Doía-lhe a cabeça devido à enorme torrente de pensamentos que o assombravam. Uma batida na porta o fez levantar da almofada.

\- Quem é? – A voz saía-lhe rouca.

\- Senhor Manigold tem uma visita. – Ouvia a voz doce da sua serva.

\- Não quero receber ninguém. Acho que fui bem claro nas minhas ordens. – Ripostou, fitando a porta pintada de castanho.

\- Lamento discordar de ti Manigold. Mas a mim tu irás receber com certeza. – Aquela voz era bastante familiar.

A porta abriu-se lentamente e alguém entrou no quarto com passadas determinadas, parando à beira da cama onde Manigold estava deitado.


	5. Capitulo 4 - De volta a casa

O irritado caranguejo ergueu-se e olhou de esguelha o recém-chegado.

\- Grande honra a minha receber na minha humilde casa o todo-poderoso Grande Mestre do santuário! – Manigold faz uma vénia trocista a Sage.

\- Manigold não disfarces a tristeza e o sofrimento que te abalam o coração com sarcasmo. – Sage falou tristemente.

\- Acha que eu estou triste ou a sofrer? Claro que não. Nunca me passaria isso pela cabeça, jamais! – O seu sangue fervia, devido à raiva intensa que percorria o seu corpo. – Ser mandado para aquele país de maldade, desespero e melancolia. Vai atirar-me de novo no abismo! Estou bastante feliz! A sério!

\- Acalma-te, por favor Manigold. – Sage estava angustiado ao observar o estado do seu querido aluno. – Eu não te quero atirar no abismo, longe de mim tal pensamento.

\- Ninguém diria! – Retorquiu o outro.

\- Sabes Manigold, há muito tempo que esperava este dia. Sabia que a tua reacção não iria ser a melhor, porém nunca esperei que reagisses desta forma cobarde e medrosa. – Todas estas palavras pesaram muito no peito de Sage. Era muito difícil falar desta forma com aquele menino que ele vira crescer.

\- Há! Agora sou cobarde e medroso! Que fantástico! Não tem mais nada para me ofender?

\- Manigold, todos os teus colegas cavaleiros sofreram muito na sua infância, a vida não foi fácil para ninguém. Contudo, agora são homens fortes, corajosos que enfrentam os seus medos e receios. Não penses que a tua vida foi mais injusta do que a minha ou do que qualquer um aqui neste santuário.

Alguns segundos se passaram em que o silêncio era o único ruído que se escutava no quarto de Manigold. Os dois olhavam-se com um misto de sentimentos estampados nos rostos. Finalmente Caranguejo falou arrogantemente.

\- Não me importo se sou cobarde ou medroso. O que interessa no meio desta história toda é que eu mantenho o que disse. Não vou para Itália e acabou a conversa. Qual é a dificuldade de intender isto?

\- Por favor Manigold, abre os olhos! – Sage implorava. – Num passado bem distante, todavia muito presente no meu coração e na minha mente, também vi muitos companheiros morrerem mesmo ali diante dos meus olhos, e não pude fazer nada para mudar aquela situação. Companheiros muito queridos para mim, não há um único dia que não pense neles. – Sage limpou uma lágrima solitária que lhe escorria pelo rosto velho e cansado, com marcas de tristeza que nem o próprio tempo cura.

\- Velhote! – Manigold olhava o seu mestre com notória aflição.

\- Achas que eu meti a cabeça na terra e fiquei à espera que as coisas mudassem sozinhas? Não eu fui à luta, e tentei mudar o que estava errado, comigo e com os que me rodeiam. – Continuou Sage. – Agora a escolha é tua, meu rapaz! Será que queres aproveitar todos anos de treino aqui no santuário, se não queres valorizar tudo o que te ensinei, questiono-me se a armadura de Caranguejo está bem entregue. – Sage sabia que aquelas palavras eram demasiado duras, porém sabia que só assim apelaria à consciência e ao bom senso do seu discípulo. Sem mais palavras nem olhares saiu do quarto, deixando Manigold imerso em pensamentos… Mais pensamentos.

Sage iniciou o caminho que o levaria ao décimo terceiro templo onde iria repousar um pouco.

-Tanto sofrimento a sufocar-lhe o coração! Grande Mestre como consegue suportar tanta tristeza e tanto desespero? – A voz de Asmita de Virgem suara melancolicamente.

\- Asmita, nada escapa aos seus olhos.

\- Desculpe discordar do senhor, não tenho esse hábito. Aos olhos do meu coração é que nada escapa. Fico triste por não poder fazer nada pelo senhor. Neste momento só você pode lidar com o seu sofrimento. Coragem Grande Mestre.

\- Sabes Asmita por vezes dizemos coisas que julgamos injustas, mas que em certos momentos específicos têm de ser ditas, por mais injustas que sejam. – Sage seguiu o seu caminho.

\- Injustamente injusto, tem toda a razão. – Murmurou Asmita acariciando os seus longos cabelos de ouro.

Sage gostava imenso de falar com Asmita, apesar de muitas vezes não compreender se o Virgem dialogava com quem estava na sua presença ou consigo próprio. Em outras circunstâncias não percebia metade das frases ditas pelo cavaleiro da sexta casa.

Ao subir a escadaria que conduzia ao templo de Sagitário, avistou Sísifo que segurava Atena pela mão.

\- Qual é o teu caminho? Meu caro Sísifo. – Questionou amigavelmente.

\- Creio que Atena estava aborrecida, então decidi levá-la a dar um passeio pelos jardins do santuário. – Explicou o Sagitário.

\- Eu gostaria de brincar com Kardia. Ele sempre me diverte. – Sasha estava realmente chateada.

\- Mais tarde brincará com Kardia, agora vamos passear juntos pelo santuário. - - O Sagitário olhou para Sage. – Falou com Manigold? – Perguntou em tom baixo e preocupado.

\- Sim eu falei, e tenho a certeza que ele irá cumprir a missão com distinção. – Assegurou

\- Desculpe a minha intromissão Grande Mestre. Apesar de Manigold ser um excelente cavaleiro não seria melhor destacar alguém para ir em seu lugar?

\- Tenho a certeza que ele irá. – Concluiu Sage pondo fim à conversa.

\- Vamos Sísifo! – A pequena Sasha puxava o Sagitário pela mão, de forma impaciente.

\- Claro, desculpe Atena.

A lua prateada já se avistava no céu azul aveludado, quando Sage regressou aos seus aposentos.

\- Nunca pensei que Manigold ainda sentisse tanto ressentimento em relação ao seu país de origem, afinal já se passaram alguns anos. Mas só Zeus sabe o que aquele garoto sofreu. – Cismou Sage tristemente, com o queixo apoiado na mão trémula.

Era perto de meia-noite, quando Manigold se levantou da sua cama incrivelmente desarrumada.

\- Ok, velhote ganhaste! Eu vou lá para Itália. Mas não é por ti é por mim! Ouviste bem! – Finalmente Manigold cedera.

O Caranguejo começou a empilhar coisas dentro de uma velha mala, castanha já bastante gasta. Encheu a mala com algumas roupas, alguns pacotes de guloseimas, calçado, uma bolsinha com algum dinheiro e sem esquecer os documentos falsos que os cavaleiros usavam em missões fora do santuário, estava pronto para partir.

O Caranguejo percorreu com passada apressada as casas que o separavam da entrada do santuário, não gostava de dar satisfações, por isso não acordou ninguém. Ao cruzar a entrada alguns guardas-nocturnos olharam-no curiosos.

\- O que querem?! Nunca viram! Façam o vosso trabalho e deixem a vida dos outros em paz! – Retorquiu Manigold irritado.

\- Perdão senhor Manigold. – Os guardas estavam de facto amedrontados.

O dourado de Caranguejo seguiu a sua viagem através de caminhos escuros e sinuosos até avistar a luminosidade proveniente da pequena aldeia de Rodório. Aí, de madrugada apanharia o primeiro barco que o levaria de volta a casa.

Já em mar alto, Manigold pensava obsessivamente no que iria encontrar quando atracasse no cais de Veneza. Será que as pessoas que conhecera ainda estavam lá a viver? Será que a cidade se tinha alterado com o tempo? E afinal quanto tempo passara desde que Sage o trouxera para o santuário?

\- Raio do barco! Anda tão devagar! Até uma lesma anda mais depressa! A esta velocidade nunca mais lá chego! Porra! – Reclamava Manigold andando de um lado para o outro.

\- Oh rapaz faz pouco barulho! Aqui existem pessoas que gostavam de dormir um pouco. – Um homem já de idade avançada fartara-se de escutar os protestos de Manigold e estava vermelho de raiva.

\- E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso? – O Caranguejo sorriu maldosamente.

\- Insolente! Os teus pais não te deram educação? –

O velho tinha ido longe de mais. Manigold fervia em pouca água. Manigold avançou sobre o queixoso rapidamente. Pegou o velho pelo colarinho da camisa, fazendo-o erguer-se do lugar onde estava sentado, com a outra mão agarrou-o pela traseira das calças clássicas, desta forma transportou-o até à borda do barco.

\- Voltas a falar dos meus pais atiro-te borda fora, vais fazer companhia aos peixinhos! – Manigold estava com ar ameaçador.

\- Seu gatuno! – murmurou o homem ofegante.

\- Eu não volto a avisar velhote! – Manigold largou o homem que com o desequilíbrio caiu redondo no chão.

Manigold não tinha lembranças dos seus pais, porém sentia um grande respeito e carinho por eles. Não gostava que ninguém os mencionasse em momento nenhum. Era muito difícil descrever o que ia no seu coração, ódio, talvez tristeza, ou provavelmente ansiedade, não, não era nada disso, era o peso que a falta dos seus pais fazia no seu peito.

Manigold sentiu o barco abrandar, olhou em seu redor. A terra já se avistava ficando cada vez maior, mais e mais, até que o barco finalmente atracou. Manigold saiu do barco. Estava de volta a casa.


	6. Capitulo 5 - O desvendar do véu

Manigold caminhou pelo terreno arenoso que circundava o cais. Olhava em todas as direcções procurando um ponto de referência que lhe fosse familiar. Alguns anos foram suficientes para mudar quase tudo naquela bela cidade. Manigold vagueava por ruas apinhadas de pessoas correndo apressadas, era uma grande confusão. Manigold avistou algumas famílias felizes, algumas comiam em restaurantes igualmente cheios, outras amontoavam-se desesperadamente à porta das gelatarias. O estômago do Caranguejo deu um ronco bastante audível, bem tinha razão de queixa há muitas horas que não ingeria nada. Dirigiu-se ao café que encontrou mais vazio, e comprou um pão e um sumo para saciar aquela fome incontrolável. Após esta paragem seguiu o seu caminho.

Manigold percorreu a lindíssima Veneza até ao extremo oposto de onde tinha atracado. Passou por inúmeras ruas, avenidas, praças e pelos cristalinos canais, onde os passeios de gôndola faziam as maravilhas de miúdos e graúdos. Manigold sorriu, lembrava-se de quando era criança também ter andado várias vezes naqueles barquinhos, embora clandestinamente, e aí é que estava a graça!

Após uma hora a caminhar o Italiano encontrava-se perante uma paisagem campestre muito bonita. O chão era coberto por uma erva verde muito limpa, que abanava com a leve brisa que se fazia sentir. Flores de todas as cores, tamanhos e formas brotavam alegremente do chão. Pequenos arbustos cresciam aqui e ali embelezando ainda mais aquele cenário paradisíaco. Ao fundo um rio navegava feliz no seu leito. Olhando mais adiante Manigold avistara uma enorme casa que completava o quadro.

O coração do Caranguejo batia descompassadamente, no misto de tristeza e ansiedade. Chegou perto da enorme casa. Era um pequeno palácio senhorial, as paredes estavam pintadas de um branco que outrora fora limpo e brilhante, agora estava sujo e do brilho já não havia vestígio algum. A sebe crescera e cobrira as janelas. A enorme porta de madeira de carvalho que dava aceso à enorme mansão estava ferrugenta e sem cor. Aquela casa antigamente costumava ser uma das mais ricas e nobres mansões italianas, agora, não passava de ruínas abandonadas pelo tempo.

Manigold não se oprimiu com a degradação da habitação, pelo contrário sentiu raiva e ódio por algo ainda coberto por um véu bastante espesso. Dirigiu-se à pesada porta, foi difícil de abri-la, com o decorrer dos anos a fechadura ficara presa. Depois de algumas tentativas o aceso à casa estava a menos de alguns paços. Manigold estancou na ombreira da porta, era muito complicado voltar a entrar naquele lugar passados tantos anos.

Finalmente a coragem veio em seu auxílio. Manigold penetrara na antiga mansão. Encontrava-se no vasto hall de entrada, o chão estava coberto de uma enorme camada de pó que saltava em novelinhos de cada paço que o recém-chegado dava. A tinta caía abundantemente das paredes quase descascadas. Avistou uma enorme escadaria de pedra no passado era impecavelmente limpa e reluzente, que conduzia aos andares superiores. Manigold subiu a escada, no topo olhou em volta. Ele não queria acreditar no que os seus olhos lhe mostravam, tanta nobreza, tanto luxo, tanta riqueza. Todavia, o seu olhar fixou-se no quadro pendurado na parede oposta.

A pintura representava uma linda paisagem campestre, com um rio muito azul ao fundo. Em primeiro plano estava retratada duas figuras, um homem e uma mulher, certamente grávida.

\- Pai! Mãe! – O choque era a expressão descrita no rosto de Manigold. A janela do passado abre-se finalmente.

 _Encontravam-se num quarto bem iluminado por muitas velas colocadas em candelabros de ouro. Uma mulher alta e magra, exibindo um bonito vestido creme embalava um pequeno bebé que dormitava tranquilamente num berço azul banhado a fina prata. Um pouco distante estava sentado no sofá de pele de chita um majestoso homem que lia concentrado um pequeno papel._

 _Pela janela avistava-se uma noite escura como o ébano. A chuva e o vento fustigavam as paredes, o telhado e os vidros de forma violenta. O homem ergueu-se e disse em tom urgente e aflito:_

 _\- Querida temos que partir rapidamente. – A mulher olhou-o assustada._

 _\- Porquê? Fala mais baixo vais acordá-lo. – Disse apontando para o bebé adormecido._

 _\- Não há tempo para muitas explicações. Alguém engendrou um plano para nos matar. Temos que fugir esta noite. – O homem estava bastante perturbado._

 _\- Quantas mais desgraças se abaterão sobre a nossa família meu Deus? – Desabafou a bela mulher. – Querido prepara uma mala enquanto eu agasalho o nosso filho. Depois trataremos juntos da carruagem. Vai depressa! – Ordenou._

 _O tempo agravava-se gradualmente. Os relâmpagos iluminavam a noite escura, o vento uivava violentamente, a chuva caía pesadamente e os trovões ribombavam de forma ensurdecedora., o bebé acordara e chorava a plenos pulmões. A tempestade fazia antever a tragédia que aconteceria._

 _\- Vamos embora! – Disse o homem entrando aos tropeções no quarto._

 _\- Sim querido. – Assentiu a doce mulher pegando o seu filho nos braços._

 _Ao longe, vindo da entrada principal da casa, fez-se ouvir um enorme estrondo, a porta tinha sido derrubada. Era tarde de mais._

 _O pânico e medo apoderaram-se do jovem casal. Esconderam o melhor que lhes foi possível o pequeno menino e ficaram à espera do inevitável. Os segundos que se seguiram foram de enorme terror e espectativa. Até que a porta do quarto foi escancarada agressivamente._

 _\- Ora, ora, o que temos nós aqui? – Um homem seguido por outros três irromperam quarto dentro._

 _O casal estava encostado à parede no fundo da divisão, tremendo descontroladamente._

 _\- Iam a algum lado? – Perguntou o mesmo homem, avistando a mala no chão de madeira castanha._

 _Os homens trajavam longas capas pretas, calçavam pesadas botas de biqueira de aço, a sua aparência era descuidada, possuíam longas barbas emaranhadas e longos cabelos sujos e oleosos._

 _\- O que vocês querem de nós? – Perguntou corajosamente a mulher._

 _\- Olhem para isto, eles falam? – Zumbou outro homem._

 _\- Bem como não vão sair daqui vivos, acho que merecem uma explicação. – Afirmou aquele que parecia ser o líder do grupo._

 _\- Não vamos sair daqui vivos? Então era mesmo verdade. – Constatou a mulher começando a chorar._

 _\- Vejo que foram avisados, mas foi tarde de mais, não serviu de nada. – O grupo riu maldosamente ao ver o casal ainda mais apavorado._

 _\- Onde é que eu ia? Há sim as explicações. – Fingiu falsa confusão antes de prosseguir. – A vossa morte foi-nos encomendada pelos duques de Florença. E acreditem pagaram-nos bastante bem por isso._

 _\- Os duques de Florença? – Murmurou o homem incrédulo. – Mas com que objetivo? Qual é o motivo de tanto ódio?_

 _\- Eles não querem ter concorrência no comércio de cereais. E vocês são neste momento os maiores fabricantes de toda a Península Itálica._

 _\- Tanta ganância, tanto ódio, tanta ambição… - Chorava a mulher caindo de joelhos no chão._

 _\- Acabou a conversa que já se faz tarde. E eu mal posso esperar por pôr as mãos na massa._

 _Os mercenários avançaram sobre o casal impiedosamente, revelando afiadas katanas que traziam encobertas pelas ferozes capas negras._

 _\- Esperem um momento! – Disse um dos homens olhando em volta. – Eles não tinham um filho! Onde ele está?_

 _\- Ele não está aqui connosco já há alguns dias. – Mentiu o homem._

 _A mentira resultara, porém não os livrara da morte. Os mercenários assassinaram o jovem casal aristocrata com diversos golpes._

 _O chão castanho estava pintado de vermelho vivo e os dois amantes estavam mortos, o serviço estava feito. A vida de uma criança fora arruinada pela crueldade e maldade de alguém que só se interessa por dinheiro e soberania._

As lembranças assombravam a cabeça de Manigold com um peso tenebroso. Estava sentado no chão olhando o quadro. As lágrimas escorriam-lhe em torrente pelo rosto desfigurado pelo ódio, tristeza e sofrimento.

Manigold queria sair daquela casa manchada de sangue, mas o seu corpo não lhe obedecia, estava pregado ao chão.

\- Então tudo se resume a dinheiro e prestigio! – Gritou Manigold desesperado.

O sangue queimava como o fogo, o ódio sufocava o seu coração, as lágrimas cegavam os seus olhos habitualmente traquinas, tinha que fazer algo se não morreria afogado em tanto desespero.

Levantou-se e começou a disferir golpes com toda a sua força, atingindo o chão, as paredes, o teto, as janelas, tudo o que os seus punhos e pés conseguissem alcançar. A raiva parecia não dar tréguas. Até que passadas horas caiu exausto no chão destruído da assoalhada.


	7. Capitulo 6 - Levanta-te Manigold!

Manigold agitou-se ligeiramente no solo destruído do enorme salão. Sentou-se ainda um pouco ensonado, coçou os olhos e olhou pela janela, cujo vidro fora estilhaçado no dia anterior. O sol brilhava intensamente num céu azul muito brilhante e límpido. Manigold levantou-se de um salto quase voltando a cair de novo tal foi a sua rapidez. Deu uma última olhada ao quadro de seus pais a saiu rapidamente, antes que os sentimentos que assombravam faz dias voltassem a invadir o seu coração.

Manigold estava preocupado e desiludido com a sua atitude, pusera os seus interesses pessoais acima dos interesses do santuário e de Atena, isso era imperdoável. O seu passado era importante mas a missão que lhe fora incumbida era mais urgente. Já um dia se passara desde a sua partida do santuário e ainda não tinha notícias para relatar ao grande mestre. Tinha que se despachar antes que algo muito grave acontecesse, a culpa seria totalmente sua.

Caminhou apressadamente pela vereda campestre, rumo à cidade, deixando para traz as lembranças de um passado sombrio e manchado de sangue, perda e dor.

Quando finalmente regressou à sua cidade, o cenário era idêntico ao do dia anterior. Ruas apinhadas de pessoas, cafés e restaurantes na maior confusão do mundo, gelatarias cheias até à porta.

Manigold estava com fome, mas não iria perder tempo para comer, faria isso mais tarde, agora era imperativo encontrar evidências dos inimigos que queriam matar Atena. Percorreu analiticamente todos os lugares possíveis e imaginários, porém a procura não fora bem sucedida, nem o único relance de cosmos inimigos. Ele não desanimou, sabia que a busca não iria ser fácil.

Continuou a vaguear o resto do dia tentando encontrar alguma pista que lhe indicasse o caminho a seguir, mas nada. Manigold apenas viu alguns miudinhos a fugir dos pais, outros a roubar provavelmente para comer, alguns mendigos que pediam esmola e algumas raparigas a quem lançou diversos piropos.

Escurecia rapidamente, a lua brilhava no céu de veludo, reflectida nos magníficos canais, Veneza parecia ter saído de um conto de fadas, como era maravilhosa! Manigold finalmente cedeu à fome, dirigiu-se ao restaurante mais próximo e entrou.

Já sentado numa mesa bem distante de todas as outras, Manigold chamou o garçon:

\- Boa noite meu senhor o que deseja comer? Temos inúmeras iguarias que provavelmente pode gostar! – Disse o empregado energicamente.

\- Quero uma pizza extra-grande com todos os ingredientes que for possível, e para beber quero um jarro de vinho e do melhor! – Pediu o Caranguejo. – E rápido estou esfomeado!

\- Claro senhor, vou imediatamente tratar do seu pedido. – Prontificou-se o garçon.

Manigold olhou em volta nostálgico. Quando ele era criança entrara imensas vezes naquele restaurante, esperando que alguém não comesse a refeição para ele depois a roubar, era muito triste pensar nisto. Provavelmente alguns miúdos estariam neste preciso momento a pensar no que ele próprio já tinha feito, não os censurava, a vida nas ruas de Itália não era fácil e ele sabia muito bem disso.

\- Que maravilha! Que cheirinho agradável! – Sorriu Manigold avistando o garçon transportando a sua refeição há muito desejada.

\- Bom apetite caro senhor!

\- Acredite que vai ser! – Disse Manigold comendo um enorme pedaço de pizza.

De facto a comida e o vinho estavam deliciosos. Manigold saboreava cada pedaço de pizza e cada trago de vinho como se fossem os últimos. O Caranguejo terminou o seu jantar, pediu a conta e pagou. Quando se dirigia para a saída olhou para uma mesa vazia, os seus últimos ocupantes esqueceram-se de um cestinho com alguns pães, queijos e manteigas. Manigold pegou no cesto discretamente e saiu do restaurante, aquela comida iria servir de jantar a alguém certamente.

O dourado andou pelas ruas procurando a quem dar o seu " roubo", não foi difícil de encontrar. A alguns metros do restaurante onde jantara estava um pequeno grupo de crianças esfomeadas sentadas no jardim mal iluminado.

\- Hei garotos! Vocês têm fome? – Perguntou aproximando-se.

\- Sim, muita senhor. – Confirmou uma menina de longos cabelos ruivos.

\- Tomem isto é para vocês. – Ofereceu Manigold esticando a comida na direcção da menina. – Comam!

\- Espere senhor! – Indagou outro menino – O que quer em troca?

\- Em troca? – Manigold estava confuso.

\- Sim, deu-nos a comida, mas a troco do quê? – Insistiu um outro garoto.

\- Não quero nada em troca, só quero que sejam felizes e que tenham coragem para mudar as vossas vidas. Adeus! – Manigold afastou-se rapidamente das crianças.

O Caranguejo andou durante mais alguns minutos pelas ruas fantasiadas de Veneza, até parar junto de um bar nocturno. Decidiu entrar. A música estava bastante alta, a luz ofuscou os seus olhos de tão intensa que era, raparigas e rapazes bebiam e dançavam alegremente. Manigold sentou-se e pediu uma bebida.

Passado algum tempo a porta do bar abriu-se novamente, para mostrar uma linda rapariga de longos cabelos dourados, uns incríveis olhos verdes, emoldurada por um curto e apertado vestido preto, dando destaque ao seu corpo bem definido, ela captara a atenção do cavaleiro.

A rapariga deslizou elegante pelo bar, parando junto a Manigold.

\- Posso sentar-me – Pediu em voz suave e sedutora.

\- Claro bella. – Assentiu um Manigold completamente perdido em tanta beleza.

\- Posso saber o teu nome?

\- Leonardo – Mentiu Manigold. Algo o cativara a sua atenção e não era só a beleza estonteante daquela moça. Sentira embora muito levemente um cosmo proveniente do seu interior. – E tu como te chamas?

\- Cristina querido. – Respondeu ela.

O cavaleiro e a misteriosa rapariga trocaram mais algumas palavras antes dela perguntar se Manigold gostaria de ir para um lugar mais tranquilo, ele concordou, iria sem dúvida descobrir algo relevante.

Caminharam em silêncio através de ruas, praças, avenidas… Afastaram-se cada vez mais do centro da cidade e a curiosidade do dourado crescia a cada paço que davam.

Finalmente a rapariga parou. Parou numa estrada arenosa, deserta e escura como breu. As desconfianças de Manigold revelaram-se verdadeiras.

\- Bem acho melhor pararmos de jogar às escondidas. Quem és tu? – Perguntou Manigold.

\- Bem cavaleiro de Caranguejo, eu sou uma ninfa enviada do panteão romano para colocar fim à tua nojenta e estúpida vida. – A mascara caiu por fim.

\- Não me faças rir, docinho! Achas que um cavaleiro de ouro se deixava derrotar por uma ninfa! Que graça.

Cristina elevou o seu cosmo. Deu um soco que Manigold defendeu sem dificuldade e outro, e outro e outro… Manigold não gostava de atacar mulheres, no entanto aquela ninfa poderia muito bem ser a chave para a salvação de Atena e do santuário.

Manigold lançou uma onda de cosmo que atirou a jovem pelos ares, esta caiu quase inconsciente.

\- Poupo-te a vida se me contares algumas coisas que gostaria de saber. – Tentou negociar, de facto não era o seu ponto forte. Ela deu-lhe um soco em cheio na cara.

\- Ok é assim que queres! – Exclamou Manigold limpando um fio de sangue que escorria do lábio inferior.

Manigold apertou o braço da inimiga esmagando-lhe alguns ossos, o sangue jorrava abundantemente, ela gritava de dor, Manigold sorriu, sabia que não tardaria que ela abrisse a boca.

\- Ok, Ok, eu falo! – Implorou, quando Manigold lhe apertava desta vez uma das elegantes pernas finas.

\- Assim já gosto mais!

\- O nosso Deus Supremo, Júpiter organizou um exército bem poderoso para atacar o Santuário e matar aquela que vocês chamam de Deusa.

\- Quantos homens são? Quando será o ataque? O que se esconde por de traz da morte de Atena?

\- Não sei mais nada! – Jurou Cristina limpando as lágrimas.

\- Não mintas! – Gritou Manigold exercendo pressão no peito da ninfa.

\- Pára, pára, eu conto. - Implorou ela.

\- Não contas não sua fraca! - Uma voz fria e cortante suou na noite escura. Manigold fora atirado para longe caindo pesadamente na areia, quando olhou Cristina já não fazia parte do mundo dos vivos. A raiva cresceu no coração de Manigold.

\- Como te atreves! – Vociferou avançando para o recém-chegado. Quantos perigos a noite esconderia?

Oito vultos rodearam Manigold, não havia fuga possível.

\- Estou feito! Cai na armadilha que nem um patinho! – Pensou Manigold.

A violência que se seguiu foi brutal. Manigold era atirado ao chão, espezinhado, pontapeado, atingido por inúmeros murros, ondas de cosmo, caindo por fim inconsciente no chão.

O grupo de atacantes desapareceu entranhando-se na noite.

A milhares de quilómetros no Santuário todos os cavaleiros sentiram com tristeza e terror o cosmo de Manigold desaparecer a pouco e pouco.

\- Manigold Não! – Exclamou Shion.

\- Não morras Manigold! – Pediu Régulos.

\- Reage Caranguejo estúpido. – Disse Kardia não conseguindo disfarçar o choque.

Manigold jazia inconsciente no terreno arenoso. O sangue jorrava por todos os esporos do seu corpo mortalmente e cruelmente ferido.

\- Acorda Manigold! Vamos lá! Ainda não chegou o fim para ti meu rapaz. – Sage tentava desesperadamente acordar o seu aluno através do seu poderoso e quente cosmo.

Duas figuras não corpóreas aproximaram-se de Manigold. Uma mulher de vestido creme e um homem de porte majestoso.

\- Levanta-te Manigold! Os teus amigos precisam de ti. – Falou o homem em voz distante.

\- Vamos querido coragem, nós estamos aqui, damos uma ajuda. – A doce mulher chorava lágrimas de prata.

O dourado despertou.

\- Grande Mestre o sonho de Dokho é verdadeiro, eles pretendem matar Atena. Desculpe Velhote! – Antes de voltar a desmaiar Manigold olhou para as duas figuras que desvaneciam diante dos seus olhos. Se morresse agora morreria feliz.

Alguém quebrou a impiedosa noite com o seu cosmo poderoso. Manigold fora envolvido por uma névoa arroxeada. O seu copo desaparecera da areia manchada de vermelho brilhante.


	8. Capitulo 7 - Uma nova estratégia

No dia seguinte ao desaparecimento de Manigold os rumores encheram todos os cantos do santuário. Todos os habitantes sabiam que o Italiano tinha sido gravemente ferido e que estava à beira da morte, contudo ninguém sabia contar correctamente o sucedido. Alguns empregados comentavam que ele tinha sido feito prisioneiro da máfia Italiana, alguns cavaleiros de bronze espalhavam que ele tinha sido derrotado por um bruxo em terras desconhecidas e os cavaleiros de prata afirmavam com plena convicção que Manigold fugira do santuário porque estava farto daquela vida, esta era a história que mais sucesso tinha. Apenas os cavaleiros de Ouro sabiam de facto o que tinha acontecido com o companheiro, apesar de lhes ser completamente desconhecido o seu verdadeiro paradeiro. Kardia apesar de bastante preocupado com o Caranguejo não deixava de brincar, alimentando as fantasiosas histórias criadas pelos cavaleiros e empregados.

\- Eu tenho a certeza que o bruxo o transformou em sapo, foi o que disse o senhor Sage! Acreditem. – Comentava o Escorpião divertido quando foi abordado por um cavaleiro à entrada da casa de Manigold.

A quarta casa sempre cheia de diversão energia e traquinice, agora, estava triste, fria, parada e sem vida. A serva de Manigold estava bastante abatida com a súbita ausência do seu senhor, ele não era sempre delicado com ela, mas gostava dele assim, tomara conta dele desde quando ele chegara ao santuário, era ele ainda um menino.

\- Não chores! – Disse Shion docemente à empregada enquanto esta cozinhava, algumas lágrimas caíam no taxo pousado em cima do fogão.

\- Ele adorava esta comida. – Disse ela entre vários soluços. – Desculpe senhor Shion. O senhor não tem que aturar os lamentos de uma serva maluca.

\- Não te preocupes comigo. Chorar por vezes alivia o nosso coração e a nossa alma.

\- Só desejo do fundo do meu coração que ele esteja bem e volto rápido para o lugar que lhe pertence.

\- Ele com certeza está bem. E logo, logo voltará. – Shion não estava seguro das palavras que acabara de prenunciar. – Mas desculpa a pergunta! Existe algo que me queiras contar?

\- Contar? Não nada Senhor. – A serva estava visivelmente atrapalhada, porém Shion não insistiu.

\- Se precisares de falar procura-me, estou na casa de Carneiro. – Disse o jovem saindo da cozinha deixando a serva imersa em pensamentos.

\- Como é esperto o senhor Shion! - Exclamou limpando algumas lágrimas do rosto cansado e triste.

Alguns cavaleiros da elite de Atena entre eles: Dokho, Shion, Régulos e Dégel, tentaram visitar o Grande Mestre com o intuito de o questionar sobre o paradeiro de Manigold, porém não foram atendidos. Os guardas informaram-nos que Sage estava em reunião com Atena e que não queria ser interrompido por ninguém.

\- Uma reunião numa altura destas? – Reclamou Kardia indignado.

\- Cuidado Kardia não vou tolerar faltas de respeito! – Avisou Sísifo zangado.

\- Eu só estou a constatar um facto real! – Kardia sorriu.

Dégel aproximou-se discretamente do amigo.

\- Não arranjes confusão por favor não é o momento apropriado – Murmurou ao ouvido do escorpião.

\- Então avisa quando for o momento certo! – Os lindos olhos azuis iluminaram no grande sorriso traquina que Dégel não aprovou.

\- Tio Sísifo sabes alguma coisa do que se passa com o Senhor Sage? – Perguntou o Leão com a voz cheia de falsa doçura tentando desta forma obter respostas concretas.

\- Sei tanto como todos vós. – Declarou o Sagitário não indo em conversas.

\- Temos que concordar que tudo isto é bastante estranho! – Prosseguiu Aldebaran

\- Bem tenham todos calma o Grande Mestre sabe o que faz. – Tentou tranquilizar o Aquário.

\- Tu sabes alguma coisa de certeza Dégel. Pensei que éramos amigos! Mas afinal enganei-me – Dramatizou Kardia fingindo falsas lágrimas.

\- Kardia devias seguir a carreira de actor. – Disse Dégel passando a mão pelos lindos cabelos verdes.

\- Sim eu sei! Mas, olha tenho uma proposta irrecusável!

\- Vamos lá ver o que vem aí desta vez! – Murmurou o Francês mal mexendo os finos lábios.

\- Eu dou-te esta deliciosa e suculenta maçã e tu contas-me o que sabes!

\- Kardia sabes perfeitamente bem que eu não gosto de maçãs prefiro os frutos vermelhos. – Dégel fazia um enorme esforço para não sorrir.

\- E onde diabos eu arranjo esses frutos?

\- Bem chega de conversa na porta do salão do grande mestre. Querem continuar com a brincadeira vão para as vossas casas. – Ordenou Sísifo zangado com o rumo que a conversa estava a levar.

Todos os presentes dispersaram, dirigindo-se cada um ao seu respectivo templo.

A curiosidade era o único sentimento que naquele momento fazia pulsar o coração e mente dos cavaleiros de Ouro, até mesmo os mais tranquilos compartilhavam desta agitação. Na noite anterior fora a última vez que sentiram o cosmo de Manigold explodir e após esse acontecimento nem um único laivo se fez sentir. Será que Sage estava a arranjar a melhor maneira de lhes dizer que o Dourado de Caranguejo tinha partido para o mundo das trevas? Não, não podia ser isso, era terrível de mais! Pensavam os dourados acolhidos em suas casas.

O pôr-do-sol já anunciava a sua chegada quando Sage pediu a um servo para reunir os Cavaleiros no Décimo Terceiro Templo. Finalmente o silêncio fora quebrado para alívio de todos.

O chamado foi prontamente atendido pela elite de Atena. Caminharam em silêncio até às grandes portas que davam aceso ao salão. Quando entraram viram Sage e a pequena Deusa sentados numa bonita mesa castanha envernizada, esta estava rodeada por diversas cadeiras forradas a couro.

Os dez dourados fizeram uma vénia aos presentes na enorme sala, ficando em silêncio esperando novas ordens.

\- Podem sentar-se. – Disse Atena indicando as cadeiras em volta da mesa.

Os dourados assim o fizeram, excepto um deles.

\- Albafica porque não te sentas? – Perguntou Sage, olhando o belo homem de pé afastado de todos os outros.

\- Desculpa a insolência Senhor, prefiro ficar aqui. – Foi a resposta dada por Peixes.

\- Se assim preferes por mim está tudo bem. – Concordou o grande Mestre.

\- Bem, em primeiro lugar, quero pedir-vos desculpa por vos ter feito esperar. – Principiou o Grande Mestre. – Em segundo lugar, acalmem os vossos corações porque Manigold vai ficar bem.

\- Mas onde ele está? – Perguntou Shion não conseguindo conter as palavras. – Desculpe senhor.

\- É bom aperceber-me que se preocupam com o vosso amigo. – Afirmou Sage orgulhosamente. – Todavia, não me é possível dar-vos essa informação. – Para evitar novas interrupções Sage prosseguiu rapidamente. – E em terceiro lugar, eu e Atena estivos reunidos todas estas horas, porque estivemos a trabalhar pormenorizadamente numa nova estratégia de defesa do Santuário para a batalha que aí vem.

\- Uma nova estratégia? – Perguntou Aldebaran confuso.

\- Mas a que tínhamos não era suficientemente boa para parar esse, bem esse exército? – Questionou Kardia

\- Se me deixarem continuar eu explico com todo o prazer. Eu e Atena decidimos alterar o modo de protecção para evitar mortes desnecessárias. Por outras palavras, só os cavaleiros de ouro estão responsáveis pela protecção do Santuário.

\- Fica tudo para nós! – Exclamou Kardia.

\- Não te entusiasmes Kardia – Avisou o Aquário impaciente.

Sage ergueu-se da cadeira onde estava sentado e dirigiu-se para uma pequena porta que ficava situada na lateral do imenso salão.

\- Maria, por favor traz aquele rolo de pergaminho no qual eu e Atena estivemos a trabalhar. – Pediu educadamente, voltando a sentar-se junto dos seus companheiros e de Atena.

Alguns segundos se passaram até que uma linda rapariga de longos cabelos negros emoldurando um fino e bonito rosto com uns enormes olhos verdes, trajando um elegante e prático vestido azul claro que lhe chegava aos joelhos, calçava umas lindas sandálias cor de neve.

\- Também quero ter uma empregada como esta! – Murmurou o escorpião. Dégel deu-lhe uma valente cotovelada nas costelas para o fazer fechar a boca.

\- Aqui tem senhor Sage. – Maria esticara um enorme rolo de pergaminho impecavelmente enrolado.

\- Muito obrigado. Podes retirar-te.

Todos os cavaleiros olharam curiosos para aquele misterioso documento.

\- Bem, quero que prestem todos muita atenção ao plano que está desenhado neste mapa. – Sage desenrolara o pergaminho e estendera-o sobre a superfície bem polida da mesa.

\- Aqui estão destacados como podem ver, lugares estrategicamente escolhidos para serem protegidos.

\- Mas não vamos proteger as doze casas? – Perguntou Asmita.

\- Como podemos analisar apenas duas casas vão ficar protegidas. Mas comecemos pelo início se me permitirem. – Sage começou a observar detalhadamente o mapa. – A protecção da aldeia de Rodório ficará a cabo de Sísifo.

Albafica sem aviso prévio soltou um audível suspiro. Sísifo levantou-se e aproximou-se o quanto lhe foi possível do cavaleiro de peixes falando baixo.

\- Não te preocupes, protegerei a aldeia que tanto amas com a minha própria vida se for necessário. – Albafica acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

\- Os responsáveis pela protecção da entrada principal do Santuário serão Dégel e Kardia. – Continuou Sage.

\- Hei! Eu não preciso dele para cumprir com os meus deveres. Não preciso de baby-sitter. – Protestou o Escorpião.

\- Acredita que precisas de mim Kardia só que tu ainda não te apercebeste disso. – Murmurou Dégel irritado.

\- Não preciso nada! – Insistiu o outro.

\- Não se preocupe eu e o Kardia trabalharemos juntos. – Afirmou o Aquário colocando uma mão na boca do Escorpião.

\- Com este pequeno problema resolvido posso prosseguir. Dokho e El Cid ficam encarregues de proteger as doze casas.

\- Faremos o nosso melhor! – Responderam os dois cavaleiros.

\- Asmita protegerá o sítio mais sagrado deste santuário, ou seja, o cemitério onde descansam os cavaleiros que já se transformaram em estrelas.

\- Cumprirei com todo o respeito a minha tarefa. – Asmita falava com voz profunda e calma.

\- Meu caro Aldebaran tu protegerás as gerações futuras.

\- Sim Grande mestre com a maior honra. – O touro sempre adorara crianças, acolhia e cuidava delas como se fossem seus filhos.

\- Régulos meu rapaz tu protegerás as arenas de treino.

\- Claro. – Concordou o pequeno Leão entusiasmado.

\- E por fim Albafica tu ficarás responsável pela protecção e vigilância da zona marítima que rodeia o santuário.

\- Pode confiar em mim Grande Mestre. – Afirmou o lindo homem.

Todos os dourados estavam bastante satisfeitos com as suas tarefas, de facto era uma óptima estratégia.

\- Senhor Sage desculpe a minha ousadia. – Shion falava apreensivo. – Acho que o senhor se esqueceu de mencionar o meu nome.

\- Desculpa Shion meu rapaz. A minha cabeça já não é o que era. Claro que tu também tens um papel importante neste novo plano. – Sage sorriu para o carneiro dourado. – Tu ficarás aqui mesmo neste exacto lugar.

\- Não estou a perceber. Aqui? – Shion estava visivelmente confuso.

\- Sim ficarás comigo a proteger a Deusa Atena. – Finalizou Sage.

\- Sim Grande Mestre. – A voz de Shion saiu um pouco toldada pela emoção.

\- Bem, agora os nossos oponentes podem atacar a qualquer momento. Precisamos de estar prontos para a batalha. Cavaleiros chegou a hora de cumprirem o vosso destino. Chegou a hora de colocarem em prática tantos anos de treino dedicado. Chegou a hora de brilharem na imensidão do universo. – O discurso de Atena fizera os dourados vibrarem de emoção e apreço pela Deusa que juraram proteger com as suas próprias vidas, o momento tinha chegado finalmente.


	9. Capitulo 8 - Protejam o Santuário!

Na madrugada seguinte à divulgação da nova estratégia, os Cavaleiros de Ouro levantaram-se, ainda não existiam raios de sol a banhar as doze casas. Todos se dirigiram em silêncio para as arenas de treino. Depois do que acontecera com Manigold era imperativo estarem prontos para a batalha que aí vinha.

Treinavam arduamente como se aquele fosse o derradeiro treino. Ninguém sorria, nem mostrava qualquer tipo de boa disposição, apenas queriam aperfeiçoar os movimentos que precisassem de ser aperfeiçoados.

El Cid e Sísifo treinavam juntos como era habitual. O Capricórnio era um homem de poucas palavras, a única pessoa que conseguira ter uma conversa com ele, fora Sísifo seu grande amigo. A sua expressão era sempre bastante carregada, séria e pesada. Parecia que estava em constante sofrimento. Ele moldara a sua vida e o seu corpo à semelhança de uma espada bem afiada, capaz de cortar tudo o que se colocasse no seu caminho.

Contudo, apesar de El Cid não deixar transparecer o que ia na sua alma, naquele dia ninguém pode deixar de notar na agitação e pressão que o seu rosto exibia.

\- Senhor El Cid está tudo bem consigo? – Perguntou Régulos olhando o outro

\- Sim estou óptimo. – Foi a resposta dada por Capricórnio.

\- Não acredito, mas se não quer dizer eu compreendo. – Disse o Leão voltando ao seu treino com Aldebaran.

\- El Cid importas-te de parar um pouco o treino? Preciso de beber um pouco de água. Já estamos aqui faz muitas horas. – Pediu o Sagitário.

\- Claro, mas não demores.

Os dois dirigiram-se ao repuxo mais próximo. A água era muito transparente, fresca e deliciosa.

\- Que agradável! – Murmurou Sísifo limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

\- Podemos continuar o treino? – Questionou o Capricórnio.

\- Espera, quero falar contigo. Pareces muito estranho. Queres contar o que te vai na alma, amigo? – Sísifo estava de facto preocupado.

\- Desculpa Sísifo mas o treino terminou para mim.

\- Porquê? Nunca negaste nenhum treino.

\- Desculpa não tenho tempo para justificações. Vou visitar Atena. – Sem mais palavras afastou-se em passada apressada em direcção ao Décimo Terceiro Templo, deixando todos os presentes com a curiosidade estampada nos rostos.

\- O que se passará com ele? Nunca o tinha visto assim. – Sísifo estava com o coração apertado, não sabia o que esperar daquela atitude.

El Cid chegou junto das enormes portas que davam entrada para o imenso salão. Abriu a porta sem fazer barulho e adentrou.

\- Gostaria de falar coma Deusa Atena. – Pediu a uma empregada que lhe barrou o caminho.

\- Claro, aguarde um momento que eu vou informá-la de que está aqui. – A serva dirigiu-se aos aposentos de Sasha.

Alguns minutos se passaram, a agitação e tristeza invadiam ainda mais o espirito do Capricórnio. Finalmente paços quebraram o silêncio, a serva retornara acompanhada por Atena.

\- Bom dia, Senhor El Cid. O que o traz à minha presença? – Sasha olhava-o com preocupação.

\- Bem, Atena – El Cid não sabia por onde começar. - Tenho algo para lhe transmitir, porém é bastante difícil.

\- Senta-te. – Disse a Deusa indicando as cadeiras em redor da mesa, onde o mapa da estratégica repousava tranquilamente. O cavaleiro sentou-se. - Bem tenta começar pelo início. – Incentivou a Deusa, sentando-se a seu lado – Se existe alguma coisa a perturbar-te podes contar-me. Juntos encontraremos a melhor solução para o teu problema.

\- Atena, eu sei que estamos na iminência de uma grande batalha, e que todos os cavaleiros são preciosos. – El Cid fez uma pausa. – Pode achar que eu sou cobarde, ou que estou a virar as costas aos meus companheiros e ao santuário. Pode pensar que estou a deitar o meu destino para o lixo, porém nada disso me passou pela mente.

\- Eu não estou a perceber o que me estás a tentar dizer El Cid. – Sasha estava bastante confusa. Nunca tivera uma conversa com o dourado que estava sentado a seu lado, por isso não o conhecia bem.

\- Bem, eu gostaria de pedir para partir para o meu país, para continuar a treinar. – El Cid cobrira o rosto com as mãos.

\- Partir? – Perguntou Atena.

\- Sim, espero que compreenda eu não me sinto preparado para ingressar nas fileiras que protegerão o santuário. A minha espada ainda não está suficientemente afiada. – O cavaleiro estava visivelmente embaraçado e envergonhado com a sua atitude. Contudo ele sabia que era o melhor a fazer.

\- Eu compreendo. Porém não nego que fui apanhada de surpresa. Tens a minha permissão para partires assim que o desejes. – A deusa falava docemente. Ela não suportava ver os seus cavaleiros sofrerem, e claramente El Cid mergulhara neste sentimento.

\- Obrigado Atena.

\- Contudo, acho que tenho o direito de te pedir uma coisa. – Afirmou a jovem Atena.

\- Claro, tudo o que quiser.

\- Volta depressa, mais forte e mais confiante, porque tu és um grande cavaleiro, e todos aqui precisam de ti. – Dizendo isto, deu uma pequena caricia de conforto no braço do seu protector.

\- Cumprirei o que me pede Atena prometo pela minha honra e pela minha armadura.

\- Então, até ao teu regresso. – Atena levantou-se e dirigiu-se aos seus aposentos.

O dourado de Capricórnio dirigiu-se em direcção à décima casa. Aí preparou uma pequena maleta com alguns pertences e seguiu viagem até ao seu país de origem, Espanha.

Mais tarde, Atena pediu a todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro para se reunirem no refeitório à mesma hora, pois jantariam todos juntos. Durante o jantar, a Deusa informou-os da partida e dos motivos de El Cid. Todos compreenderam e aceitaram a decisão do companheiro. Porém, Sísifo não pode deixar de sentir um enorme sentimento de perda.

A noite já cobrira a antiga e nobre Grécia com o seu manto negro pintalgado de inúmeras estrelas de ouro, quando os dourados repousando tranquilamente em suas casas sentiram algo de anormal.

\- Por Atena, são os cosmos dos inimigos. – Murmurou Sísifo levantando-se de sua cama.

\- Quem é que se lembra de atacar o santuário a uma hora destas? Que falta de respeito por aqueles que estão a tentar dormir! – Reclamou o Escorpião pegando na sua armadura e saindo de rompante de sua casa, encontrando Dégel a descer as escadarias.

Todos os dourados percorreram o Santuário até chegarem aos seus postos de batalha, onde aguardariam os seus oponentes.

Aldebaran corria rapidamente até ao refúgio, onde residiam as crianças que tanto amava.

\- Senhor Aldebaran. – Uma voz de menino cortara o ar pesado.

\- Teneu! Volta imediatamente para dentro de casa. É muito perigoso estares cá fora. – O Touro dourado agarrou o seu aluno pelo braço, tentando levá-lo para o interior da habitação.

\- O que se passa, Senhor Aldebaran? Senti cosmos estranhos aproximarem-se do santuário. Estou preocupado. – O menino falava muito rápido.

\- A batalha vai começar, meu querido Teneu. – Explicou carinhosamente o enorme homem.

\- E o senhor quer que eu fuja como uma criança? Não eu não vou fugir. Lutarei a seu lado. – Teneu estava indignado porém decidido.

\- Algures no futuro o teu dia chegará, por enquanto ainda é cedo. – A grande estrela sorriu docemente.

\- Mas, senhor Aldebaran! – Insistiu o menino.

\- Teneu o tempo é escasso. Volta para casa e tranquiliza todos os outros. – O cavaleiro estava preocupado.

\- Assim serei útil, senhor Aldebaran. – Teneu sorriu e afastou-se da zona de perigo.

\- Um dia brilharás como eu na imensidão do universo. Por enquanto aproveita a tua infância. – Pensou Aldebaran, espreitando por cima do ombro.

Um enorme e poderoso cosmo aproximava-se a uma velocidade alucinante, não temendo quem o esperava.

\- Que honra a minha ser recebido por um cavaleiro de Ouro. – Um homem chegara perto de Aldebaran.


	10. Capitulo 9 - A furia flamejante

Um homem com um cosmo imenso aterrou a escassos metros de Aldebaran. No seu rosto trocista estava estampado um enorme sentimento de superioridade perante o cavaleiro.

\- Boa noite, meu caro Aldebaran de Touro. – Disse o recém-chegado arrogantemente.

\- Bem, parece que começas em vantagem, sabes o meu nome, no entanto eu não sei o teu. Acho que devias cumprir as regras de boa educação e apresentar-te. – O dourado não estava intimidado e muito menos impressionado com o enorme poder que emanava daquele sujeito.

\- Verme nojento e insignificante! – Rosnou. – Como te atreves a dirigir-me a palavra? – Estava furioso. – Porém, eu sou misericordioso, assentirei ao teu pedido, visto que o teu túmulo será aqui mesmo. – Pisou com desprezo o terreno em sua frente. – Eu sou Marte o Deus da Guerra! – Prenunciava cada palavra de forma lenta e clara, tentando grava-las o mais fundo possível na mente de Aldebaran.

\- Um Deus hã? – Murmurou o touro dourado olhando o homem intitulado de Deus. – Obrigado por te teres apresentado. Mas, lamento tenho que discordar num facto. Aqui não vai ser o meu túmulo.

\- Tanta coragem! Para quem está na presença de um Deus. – Marte cuspiu para o chão.

A raiva começou a brotar por todos os esporos de Aldebaran. Ele odiava todos aqueles que não possuíam respeito pelo santuário e por Atena. Aquele homem materializava tudo aquilo que o Touro desprezava, arrogância, prepotência e superioridade. Sem dúvida iria ser uma luta difícil, porém Aldebaran tinha que ganhar de forma a honrar os princípios através dos quais regiam a sua vida.

\- Acho que já chega de conversa! Cada minuto que passo neste santuário polui o meu corpo divinamente moldado. – Marte riu-se alto

\- Certo, se tens pressa em morrer, eu realizarei o teu desejo. Para te vencer basta isto! – Aldebaran cruzou os seus braços, estava pronto para a batalha.

\- Como pensas que vais vencer um Deus nessa posição ridiculamente infantil? Não admito ser subestimado por um verme rastejante. Vais-te arrepender! – Marte lançou uma poderosa onda de cosmo que atirou o enorme Touro violentamente ao chão.

Como Aldebaran suspeitara, aquele homem fazia mesmo valer a sua categoria, afinal não eram só palavras, ele era bastante poderoso, não podia baixar a guarda, se o fizesse provavelmente assinaria a sua sentença de morte.

\- Pensavas que me ias derrotar apenas com uma onda de cosmo dessa magnitude? Tens que te esforçar um pouco mais. – Aldebaran levantara-se e estava de novo em posição de combate.

\- Desculpa se te induzi em erro, este não é todo o meu poder. – Marte riu triunfante.

Aldebaran olhou por cima do ombro, vendo a casa que abrigava as suas crianças. Ele não podia deixar que aquele poder maligno atingisse as estrelas que iluminariam o futuro.

\- Agora é a minha vez! Great Horn! – A voz do Touro ecoou na noite silenciosa. O seu poderoso ataque levantara uma enorme camada de poeira, durante alguns segundos Marte não fora visível, todavia ainda era demasiado cedo para cantar vitória.

Quando a poeira assentou o malévolo e cruel Deus ainda continuava imperturbavelmente de pé. O fortíssimo ataque do dourado não sortira qualquer efeito.

\- Que agradável brisa, obrigado. Afinal é este o poder que os cavaleiros de Atena tanto se gabam? – O regozijo estava patente na cara do Deus.

\- Não desconsideres os Cavaleiros nem a nossa Deusa. Não te admito! – Aldebaran tentou acertar com vários golpes físicos, contudo não foi bem sucedido, Marte antecipara-os a todos.

O cosmo do Deus da Guerra elevava-se de forma estonteante como se o universo fosse o único limite imposto.

\- Bem, basta de brincadeiras de criança. – Retorquiu Marte. – Tenta bloquear este golpe Touro. Flagelo de Fogo! – Bramiu o Deus.

Uma enorme língua de fogo voou até Aldebaran. Este tentou esquivar-se o melhor que lhe era permitido, porém o ataque de Marte era bastante veloz e quente, era bastante complicado livrar-se daquele fogo infernal. Por fim as chamas circundaram Aldebaran. O calor era insuportável, as queimaduras irrompiam da sua pele, fumegando como pequenos vulcões, a dor era algo indescritível.

\- Aldebaran está em maus lençóis! – Comentou Dégel vigiando a entrada do santuário.

\- Ele é forte. Tenho a certeza que se safa. Ele é um tipo duro! – Tranquilizou Kardia.

\- Esperemos que sim. – Murmurou o Aquário.

Ele não podia tombar ali, perante aquele odioso e desprezível ser, tinha que lutar, tinha que salvar as crianças, tinha que cumprir a sua missão. As chamas continuavam a devastar o seu enorme corpo, até que uma pequena voz bem no fundo do seu espírito falou:

\- Então senhor Aldebaran levante-se. Eu um dia quero ser como o Senhor. Um dia serei eu o cavaleiro que protege a segunda casa.

\- Teneo, meu rapaz! Tens razão. – Aldebaran apelou a todas as forças que lhe restavam, reunidas numa estrela apenas, Teneo. Com um gesto furtivo afastou as chamas demolidoras.

\- Como é possível! – Marte estava estupefacto. – Que tipo de homem és tu?

\- Um homem que não desiste de nada. Um homem que leva até ao fim aquilo em que acredita. E, eu acredito plenamente que te consigo vencer. – A enorme estrela avançou em direcção do Deus, sem nada temer. Sem aviso prévio Marte escorria sangue dos lábios e do nariz. Aldebaran acertara-lhe com um ataque.

\- Como é possível? – A raiva, o nojo e o rancor desfiguravam o rosto do Deus. – Vais pagar bem caro.

\- De promessas está o inferno cheio, meu caro Deus.

Uma enorme explosão de cosmos encheu a noite serena. Murros e pontapés foram lançados pelos dois oponentes, no entanto o equilíbrio das suas forças era constante. Ambos já sangravam abundantemente, as queimaduras de Aldebaran latejavam terrivelmente.

\- Tenho que terminar esta luta o mais breve que me for possível. Não sei quanto mais tempo irei aguentar. – Pensava Aldebaran ardendo dolorosamente.

\- Bem, já percebi que não te darás por vencido assim tão facilmente. Sabes ainda és mais estúpido do que aparentas. – Uma enorme onda de cosmo atirou o Touro novamente por terra. Marte aproveitara a distracção para desferir o golpe fatal. Sem dúvida a cobardia estava-lhe dragada no sangue.

\- Espada Sangrenta. – Uma enorme espada prateada, com o cabo adornado com rubis apareceu na sua mão direita. Marte avançou perante um Aldebaran indefeso e golpeou-o no braço. Nenhuma ferida, corte ou arranhão apareceu na pele do Touro Dourado.

\- Qual foi o intuito deste golpe? Não compreendo. Com toda a certeza esconde algo. – Pensava Aldebaran confuso examinando o braço apenas horrivelmente marcado pelas queimaduras.

Marte caminhava de um lado para o outro, murmurando algumas frases que o Cavaleiro não compreendia, talvez falasse na sua língua materna. Sem dúvida esperava por algo. Mas pelo quê?

De súbito uma dor sanguinária invadiu o corpo queimado de Aldebaran. Porém essa dor era proveniente do seu interior, mais precisamente das suas veias. Era como se as suas entranhas estivessem imersas num vapor imensamente quente. Sem se conseguir conter, um grito veio das profundezas do seu ser fervilhante.

\- Pelos vistos já está a sortir efeito! – Marte ria a plenos pulmões.

A dor tornava-se cada vez mais intensa. Aldebaran rebolava agonizantemente pelo chão.

\- Daqui a poucos minutos o teu enorme e imprestável corpo ficará sem um único vestígio de sangue. Por outras palavras, morrerás. – Marte não cabia em si de tanta felicidade.

Por todo o santuário o terror estava estampado nos rostos de todos os habitantes.

\- Aldebaran por favor sobrevive. – Pedia Dokho deixando escapar algumas lágrimas.

\- Vamos lá Aldebaran não é altura para desistir. – Apelava Sísifo, na entrada da bela aldeia de Rodório.

\- Ainda é cedo para partires. – Afirmava Régulos.

\- Coragem Aldebaran. Todos nós estamos contigo. – Chorava a jovem Deusa Atena.

\- Irei esperar pacientemente que morras, que vás para o inferno onde é o lugar de escória como tu. Depois assistirei a um glamoroso desfile ao lado da minha bela esposa. – Marte parou a sua caminhada. – Bem, continua a morrer aí sozinho, eu tive uma outra ideia!

Marte seguiu em direcção à casa onde as pérolas de Aldebaran estavam refugiadas.

A vida fugia-lhe por entre os dedos. Será de facto o fim da gigante estrela Aldebaran?


	11. Capitulo 10 - Pelas crianças!

A lua banhava com tristeza o corpo praticamente imóvel do Touro Dourado. As suas veias estava a efémeros minutos de secar, como um pequeno charco iluminado pelos raios solares. Por quanto tempo Aldebaran resistiria aos efeitos daquele tenebroso ataque?

Dentro da casa, as crianças esperavam horrorizadas pelo desfecho daquele trágico episódio. A expectativa e o terror desfiguravam os rostos infantis. A sua estrela mais cintilante nunca mais luziria na imensidão dos seus espíritos.

\- E agora o que irá ser de nós? – Lamentava-se uma menina ajoelhada rezando com todas as suas forças.

\- Ele morreu, não posso acreditar! – Choramingava um menino, olhando a janela receoso.

\- Não acredito que ele também nos abandonou! – Dizia um outro menino lavado em lágrimas, parecia ser os mais pequenos de todos. Correu a esconder-se atrás do corajoso Teneo.

\- Todos vocês, parem já com essas lamúrias e ouçam bem o que eu tenho para dizer. – Teneo olhava todos os outros com reprovação. – O senhor Aldebaran não morreu, perceberam bem? Ele é um dos cavaleiros mais fortes e corajosos que protege este santuário. Ele acolheu todos nós, porque acreditava que era possível dar-nos um futuro. Por estas razões e mais algumas nunca mais afirmem que ele está morto, porque isso é mentira.

\- Tens razão Teneo, ele sem dúvida vai levantar-se depressinha! – Assentiram as outras crianças.

Lá fora, vários paços pesados anunciaram a chegada de alguém indesejado.

\- Não tenham medo, fiquem sossegados eu vou lá empatá-lo até o Senhor Aldebaran ficar bem. – Teneo herdara a garra do seu mestre.

\- Mas Teneo! – Todos os outros exclamaram lívidos devido ao terror. – Ele é muito poderoso!

\- E eu serei o próximo cavaleiro de Touro! – Foi a resposta dada pelo menino.

Teneo avançou sem hesitar em direcção à porta, antes que algo acontecesse rodou a maçaneta. No outro lado encontrava-se um homem de porte altivo. Os seus lábios retorciam-se num enorme sorriso arrogante.

\- O vosso mestre nunca vos disse que era errado abrir a porta a pessoas que não conhecem? - Respingou o Deus.

\- O que é que fizeste com o nosso mestre? Seu malvado! - Teneo lançou um olhar de esguelha ao corpo quase inerte de Aldebaran. A raiva queimava-o com uma velocidade alucinante. O menino começou a pontapear e a esmurrar o homem que se encontrava diante de si. Todavia os pequenos punhos e os frágeis pés de Teneo não sortiram efeito algum contra um Deus.

\- Já chega! Miúdo irritante! – Marte estava furioso.

\- Não, não chega, vais pagar por tudo o que fizeste ao senhor Aldebaran! – Teneo enfrentava-o como se de igual se tratasse.

\- Vou pagar é? És tão insignificante e nojento como o teu Mestre.

Marte agarrou Teneo por um fino braço, apertou e voltou a apertar. A dor era terrível fazendo os seus olhos lacrimarem involuntariamente. Porém não iria desistir. Aquele homem não iria entrar na habitação. Ele não iria ferir nenhuma das outras crianças.

\- Então garoto esta dose de dor foi suficiente para te calar essa boca imunda? – Marte estava hilariante.

\- Não vou desistir! – Arquejou Teneo, caindo de joelhos aos pés do Deus.

\- Parece que ainda não. – Concluiu.

A pressão exercida no fino braço de Teneo aumentou gradualmente. Ele não iria suportar durante muito mais tempo, os seus olhos apenas viam trevas, estava na iminência de desmaiar.

\- Senhor Aldebaran! – Foi o último som imitido por Teneo antes de mergulhar nas profundezas escuras e frias.

De súbito uma enorme estrela elevou-se nos ares iluminando o cenário decrépito. Aldebaran de Touro voltara a erguer-se.

Para um homem tão grande e pesado a sua rapidez igualou uma pluma. Com um valente pontapé atirou Marte pelos ares, este caiu imóvel no chão arenoso. Aldebaran debruçou-se sobre o seu aluno, tomando-lho o pulso.

\- Ainda estás vivo! – Murmurou aliviado. – Um dia serás um bravo guerreiro. Espero que me poças perdoar por te ter submetido a tal perigo.

\- Senhor Aldebaran o senhor está bem! – Teneo falava numa vozinha muito sumida, contudo, bastante orgulhoso do seu Mestre.

\- Fica tranquilo e sossegado, tudo vai ficar bem. – Afirmou o dourado deitando uma olhadela ao Deus que se agitava ligeiramente a alguns metros dali.

Aldebaran deixou o seu discípulo na entrada da habitação e dirigiu-se ao seu inimigo.

\- Como te atreves a atacar uma criança inocente, seu cobarde sem escrúpulos? Estas crianças são as esperanças de um amanhecer melhor para a humanidade. Os seus corações estão repletos de amor, pureza e bondade, para eles os sonhos ainda são possíveis de realizar, e eu acredito neles com todas as minhas forças. – O touro respirou, deu alguns paços e prosseguiu. – Estes meninos tiveram uma infância triste, cheia de dor, perda e sofrimento. Passaram muita fome, muito frio e os seus corações nunca conheceram o amor e o calor humano. Eu prometi que iria mudar o destino deles. Eles ainda podem recuperar tudo aquilo que lhes foi roubado, ainda podem sorrir triunfantes para a vida que se estende a seus pés. – O dourado olhou para o céu. – Eu não vou permitir que alguém maligno como tu destrua tudo isto, não vou deixar que roubes a luz dos seus sorrisos.

Com um enorme elevar de cosmo Aldebaran deu um grande soco no Deus, porém este desviou-se.

\- Não penses que isto vai terminar assim. Tu estás mais morto do que vivo, seu verme.

\- Só uma mente pérfida como tua pensaria que eu iria tombar aqui! Prepara-te. – Aldebaran cruzou os braços orgulhosamente.

\- Não acredito que vais tentar esse golpe inútil outra vez. És patético! – Rosnava Marte enquanto soltava mais uma das suas línguas de fogo.

A fúria flamejante voltou a perseguir Aldebaran, porém este desviou-a apenas com um curto gesto da sua mão horrivelmente queimada.

\- Como? Não é possível! – Pela primeira vez a surpresa surgiu no rosto do homem.

\- Lamento, mas o mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes contra o mesmo cavaleiro meu caríssimo Deus Marte. Agora é a minha vez! Great Horn!

Porém outro grito quebrou o silêncio: - Rede de Vulcano! – Uma enorme rede de cosmo prateado envolveu Marte. O confronto de cosmos foi algo impensável. O choque das duas energias lançou poeira, pedras e troncos de árvore por todo o lado.

\- Eu não vou perder para um reles mortal. – Rosnou Marte aumentando a pressão da sua defesa prateada.

\- Queima meu cosmo, queima mais e mais, pelas crianças, pelo futuro! – O cosmo do touro superiorizou-se ao do seu oponente, atingindo o sétimo sentido.

Marte caiu por Terra, estava finalmente derrotado. Porém, Aldebaran começou a sentir a dor intensa que regressava ao seu corpo queimado. As feridas doíam mortalmente, e o sangue que perdera fazia a sua cabeça andar à roda, caindo igualmente no terreno areado. No entanto caiu feliz e orgulhoso porque conseguira cumprir a sua missão.

Todas as crianças saíram de casa, circundado o corpo do seu mestre.

\- Não se preocupem, eu ainda estou vivo hahaha! – Aldebaran sorria docemente para todos os seus filhos.

A alguns quilómetros dali, na entrada da Aldeia de Rodório, a lua prateada almejava Sísifo de Sagitário que aguardava os seus inimigos pacientemente.


	12. Capitulo 11 - Homens de Pedra

Seis cosmos violentos aproximaram-se rapidamente do local à guarda de Sísifo.

\- Não vou conseguir deter aqui guerreiros tão poderosos. Porem, farei o meu melhor. O resto fica a vosso encargo companheiros. – Pensou o Sagitário

Vários vultos tornaram a noite opaca, a lua incidia sobre eles de forma indefinida não deixando ver os contornos dos seus rostos. A distância que separava os inimigos dos cavaleiros foi quebrada num ápice.

\- Olhem para isto! O santuário enviou-nos um comité de boas vindas! Que simpáticos! – Uma voz de homem impregnada pelo cinismo rompeu o silêncio suave e tranquilo da noite.

\- Será que eles não sabem que estamos aqui para os matar? – Uma voz de mulher fina como um punhal cortou o ar. Vários risos maldosos encheram a entrada da bela vila.

\- Lamento desiludir-vos mas neste santuário ninguém pretende morrer. – Sísifo falara pela primeira vez. A sua voz saía calma, serena personificando a própria noite.

De todos os constituintes da elite, Sísifo de Sagitário era dotado de uma personalidade calma, analítica, entregando-se a todas as causas de alma e coração, possuía uma grande inteligência e capacidade de estratégia.

\- Bem, bem, um cavaleiro de Ouro! – Exclamou um homem de longas barbas, avistando a brilhante armadura de Sagitário repousando ao lado do seu protegido.

\- Já chega, não tenho tempo para estar aqui na conversa. Acabem com ele e sigam em frente. – Um homem de porte altivo, quase imponente falava de forma imperativa. Todos os outros se apressaram a cumprir as suas ordens sem as questionar.

Com esta atitude Sísifo abriu a caixa onde a sua armadura descansava serena e coloco-a com orgulho, agora estava realmente pronto.

\- Não vão passar daqui! – O Sagitário estava determinado.

Uma luz resplandecente iluminou o ombro direito do Sagitário, ali materializara-se uma bonita e perigosa seta dourada. Um arco surge então incorporado na brilhante armadura. Sísifo esticou a mão e pegou na seta colocando-a na sua arma justiceira.

\- Flecha da justiça! – Bramiu.

Um homem ali perto ergueu de forma magistral um escudo que defendeu o poderoso ataque de Sísifo, este olhou com desdém para o grupo.

\- Todos vocês, prossigam eu trato aqui do nosso amigo arqueiro! – Disse o homem do escudo.

\- Certo, mas não te atrases. Sabes que o nosso Senhor está com pressa. – Disse a mulher

\- Não preciso que me lembre das minhas obrigações senhorita! – Exclamou o homem mal-humorado, pisando o chão com força para conter a raiva.

\- Já disse que não vão a lugar algum! – Porém era tarde de mais, os companheiros do homem escudeiro já estavam longe do alcance da justiça do Sagitário. – Kardia, Dégel agora é com vocês. – Pensou.

\- Bem, gostaria de me apresentar. Eu sou o General Maximilianus, de todos os soldados aquele que possui mais disciplina, mais força e mais sede de sangue. – Ele falava orgulhosamente de peito inchado.

\- Alguém tão gabarola não pode ser assim tão forte. – Murmurou Sísifo olhando o seu oponente.

\- Vamos ver quem é o gabarola, seu desprezível.

Um enorme elevar de cosmo aqueceu o ar. – Exército de marionetes!

Homens feitos de pedras fortemente armados surgiram no curto espaço que separava o cavaleiro do General.

\- Avancem minhas fiéis tropas! Exterminem esse herege! – Riu-se maldosamente. O exército avançou na direcção do dourado.

Pela segunda vez o ombro de Sísifo iluminou-se esplendorosamente, uma nova seta . – Flecha da justiça! – Bramiu.

A flecha dourada voou pelos ares destruindo uma grande percentagem dos homens de pedra. Porém, o fenómeno que se seguiu foi incrível. A paisagem do vilarejo ficava cada vez mais amontoada com marionetas, Sísifo não queria acreditar no que os seus olhos vislumbravam.

\- Que técnica impressionante! Como vou eu terminar esta luta? – Questionou-se de si para consigo.

Sísifo debateu-se o melhor que lhe foi possível contra o infindável exército, porém não era fácil. Sísifo era atingido por todos os lados, murros, pontapés, pauladas, cotoveladas, bastonadas. Este cenário de violência pura era acompanhado do terrível riso trocista e cínico do comandante dos homens de pedra.

\- Então cavaleiro, como te sentes? Talvez precises de mais companhia. Acho que te estás a sentir-te muito sozinho! – O general elevou o seu cosmo, mais e mais figuras empedradas surgiram no cenário abismalmente desproporcional.

Sísifo voava, saltava e corria por todo o lado tentando evitar o maior número de ataques. Aquela situação tinha que ser remediada, tinha que acabar com aquele massacre o mais rapidamente possível, mas como?

O dourado estava ofegante, exausto, sangrava abundantemente manchando o exército de vermelho que contrastava perfeitamente com o branco da pedra.

\- Talvez, o segredo não esteja em destruir as marionetas, mas sim acabar com o seu criador! – A mente do cavaleiro iluminara-se finalmente. – Sim é isso mesmo. Se eu terminar com ele, fica impossibilitado de convocar mais homens pedra. – Constatou inteligentemente.

Uma nova flecha fez a sua aparição na mão direita do dourado, este coloco-a no arco e mirou o adversário.

\- O que pensas que estás a fazer? Seu estúpido cão vadio! – Gritou Maximilianus compreendendo a ideia do cavaleiro.

\- Vou acabar contigo! – Berrou Sísifo lançando a flecha.

\- Defesa de diamante! – Retorquiu o general. O timing foi perfeito. No segundo em que a seta o deveria atingir, ergueu-se uma brilhante muralha de escudos que o cobriu por todos os lados, era impensável atingi-lo.

\- Esta defesa é perfeita. O nosso povo ganhou muitas guerras importantes com a sua utilização impecável. – Explicou orgulhosamente. – Para o caso de estares a ter outra brilhante ideia, este mecanismo defensivo não tem qualquer falha, logo sou invencível.

De facto ele tinha razão, aquela defesa era perfeita, infalível e bastante resistente, como o próprio diamante. O cavaleiro estava absorto com tal perícia. O aparecimento da lendária defesa complicara ainda mais a vida do sagitário.

\- Mas sabes isto ainda não acabou, ainda tenho um truque na manga! – Falou enigmaticamente o general, incrivelmente protegido.

\- Se achas que me vou dar por vencido podes esperar sentado! Isso nunca vai acontecer! – Garantiu Sísifo determinado.

\- Vamos ver se ainda tens vontade de falar depois deste ataque. Pedra diabólica! – Bramiu.

Nas mãos do poderoso exército surgiram pedregulhos extremamente pesados e aguçados que foram arremessados contra o Dourado. A brilhante armadura quebrou-se deixando-o desprotegido. Feridas, arranhões e ossos partidos doíam terrivelmente no corpo do Sagitário.

\- Estes pedregulhos estão revestidos com o meu poderoso cosmo. Espero que tenhas gostado da surpresa cavaleiro! – Riu-se violentamente.

Sísifo estava inconsciente no chão arenoso. Todos os esporos do seu corpo mutilado espirravam sangue. Será que o sagitário da justiça nunca mais planaria sobre os céus?


	13. Capitulo 12 - Quíron

No décimo terceiro templo, Atena sentia com uma profunda e aterrorizada tristeza o cosmo do seu protector desaparecer envolto na imensidão aveludada da noite. Sasha gostava imenso do Sagitário, nutria uma gratidão inigualável, devido ao facto de ter sido ele a trazê-la para o santuário, cuidando dela como se fosse sua filha de sangue.

\- Sísifo, Sísifo, acorda! A esperança ainda brilha no teu cosmo! Queima o teu cosmo até ao infinito Sísifo! Confio em ti. – A jovem Deusa chorava lágrimas de prata. Não conseguia suportar a ideia de perder o cavaleiro que protegia a nona casa, ainda havia tanta coisa que lhe queria dizer, tantos passeios para darem pelos jardins do santuário.

As lamentações de Atena encheram a alma adormecida do cavaleiro, este acordara mais decidido do que nunca, estava novamente pronto para a batalha.

\- Então ainda não morreste seu desprezível? – Maximilianus olhava para o dourado com um misto de surpresa e desprezo.

\- A minha hora ainda não chegou. Ainda existem coisas importantes que tenho de fazer antes de partir para o mundo das almas. – Sísifo falava calmamente, seguro das suas convicções.

\- Tanto optimismo! Como pensas tu acabar comigo seu insecto rastejante? – Provocou o general com um sorriso de escárnio.

Todavia, o cavaleiro de ouro não respondeu às provocações daquele homem gabarola e maldoso. O plano para a vitória formara-se finalmente na mente do dourado. Ele não iria desiludir os seus companheiros, a Deusa que tanto amava, o grande mestre e principalmente não iria nem queria desiludir o seu grande herói, Ilias de Leão seu irmão mais velho, o homem que fizera dele o que ele era naquele momento.

\- Prepara-te, o teu fim está próximo! – Gritou, elevando o seu cosmo de ouro.

\- Como te atreves a desafiar-me seu nojento? Já vais ver o que é bom! Exército de Marionetes! – Novamente a paisagem ficou repleta de homens pedra fortemente armados.

\- Desta vez não irá resultar. O mesmo truque não funciona duas vezes contra o mesmo cavaleiro. – Um sorriso iluminou o rosto cansado do sagitário.

Uma flecha de ouro surgiu no ombro de Sísifo, este colocou-a no seu poderoso arco.

\- Ainda não compreendeste que essas setas inúteis não me podem atingir? Parece que os cavaleiros de Atena não devem muito à inteligência! És ridículo! – O general riu maldosamente a plenos pulmões.

A flecha deslizou tranquilamente pelos ares, captando a atenção do general. O plano de Sísifo resultára na perfeição. O seu cosmo elevou-se como nunca, brilhando com uma intensidade magnificamente assustadora.

\- Impulso luminoso de Quíron! – Gritou o sagitário. A potência do seu ataque era arrebatadora. Um enorme turbilhão de luz e vento igualmente dourados cobriram o local, onde decorria a luta. Sísifo centrou o seu brilhante ataque na zona mais baixa do mecanismo defensivo, prendendo desta forma o seu oponente.

\- Impossível! Não me consigo mexer! Maldito cavaleiro! – Os gritos de pânico de Maximilianus ressuavam como canhões enfurecidos.

\- Eu honrarei o centauro Quíron o qual deu nome aos meus ataques mais poderosos. – A alusão a um ser da mitologia Grega despertou ainda mais raiva no coração do general, este cuspiu para o chão.

\- Tanta conversa da treta! Não faço a mínima ideia de quem seja esse animal arqueiro, nem me interessa. – Falava com desprezo e em simultâneo tentava-se libertar da fortíssima prisão de luz.

\- Quíron era um grande herói, honrado, pacífico, dotado de uma inteligência nunca antes vista, possuía valores morais irrepreensíveis, bondade, solidariedade, amizade, tudo isto o distinguia dos restantes membros da sua espécie. – Sísifo falava quase em monólogo, o ar apenas era quebrado pelos ruídos de raiva emitidos pelo escudeiro.

\- Não penses que me comoves com essa conversa de honra e dignidade, isso comigo não pega! – Se a fúria matasse Sísifo já estaria morto há muito tempo.

O cosmo do sagitário elevou-se ainda mais, formando uma imensa e bela tempestade de ouro.

\- Agora, prepara-te para dizeres adeus ao mundo! Esta tempestade destruirá a tua maldade, presunção e ganância. – A voz do dourado vibrava de emoção. – Voa meu cosmo, voa em toda a tua plenitude! Tempestade de Quíron!

A tempestade envolveu Maximilianus fazendo-o rodopiar a uma velocidade estonteante, por fim caiu aos pés do cavaleiro, sem vida.

\- Soldados, não subestimem as tropas de Atena! – Murmurou agonizante.

A batalha de Sísifo terminara, porém a guerra estava muito longe do fim. Muitas ameaças desconhecidas ainda pairavam como abutres por cima do santuário.

Finalmente os restantes Imperadores da Justiça anunciaram a sua chegada na entrada do Santuário.


	14. Capitulo 13 - Filhos de uma loba

A lua refletia um cenário de contraste aterrador na entrada do nobre Santuário. Como dois homens tão diferentes como o fogo e a água podiam ser os melhores amigos? Como podiam ter sucesso no campo de batalha? Como o gelo e o fogo se completavam de forma imperturbável?

Dégel de Aquário estava sentado no chão de areia lendo um grosso e pesado livro de capa brilhante. Tudo naquele cavaleiro transbordava tranquilidade, calma e inteligência. Os seus peculiares olhos transmitiam uma concentração plena, como se nada naquele mundo o fizesse despertar daquela profunda leitura.

Por outro lado, Kardia de Escorpião caminhava de um lado para o outro sem parar, pisando o chão com força, abrindo pequenos buracos aqui e ali. No seu rosto traquina estava estampado um entusiasmo fervilhante de quem anseia com toda a sua alma que a luta comece. O dourado era conhecido pela sua sede de lutar, por desafiar os limites que suportam a vida humana e pela sua impulsividade tremenda. Era um homem corajoso, persistente, nunca voltava a cara a uma boa luta.

\- As nossas presas estão perto Dégel, mal posso esperar para lhes mostrar o magnifico poder escarlate da minha unha! – Kardia falava vibrando de emoção.

\- Kardia se fosses mais atento compreenderias que eles já chegaram. – Afirmou Dégel gelidamente desprendendo-se da sua leitura.

\- Finalmente! – O entusiasmo dançava furiosamente dos lindos olhos azuis do escorpião. – Mas já agora! – Olhava confuso para o cavaleiro do gelo. – Porque é que ainda não arrumaste esse livro estúpido? Pensas que vais ganhar esta batalha com o nariz enfiado nessa lógica idiota? – Kardia esbracejava descontrolado.

\- E que mais tens tu para me dizer Kardia? – Perguntou o Aquário na mesma voz fria.

\- Eu bem disse ao Sage que não precisava de ti! Bem fica aí sentado e assiste tranquilo à minha vitória!

Enquanto Kardia falava desenfreadamente Dégel fechara o pesado livro e colocara-o em segurança.

\- Kardia! – Chamou calmamente o dourado Francês.

\- O que queres? – Respingou arrogantemente o dourado de lindos olhos azuis.

\- Se falasses menos e prestasses mais atenção ao que te rodeia compreenderias que já guardei aquele maravilhoso livro repleto de conhecimento, e compreenderias igualmente que estou pronto para cumprir com as minhas funções. Nós fomos ambos destacados para proteger a entrada do santuário quer tu queiras quer não seja do teu agrado. Por isso porta-te à altura do teu estatuto! – Cada palavra saia da fina boca de Dégel como lanças geladas que perfuravam a mente calorosa de Kardia.

\- Que lata!

Porém, algo desviou as atenções de Kardia fazendo com que este não completasse a frase, que provavelmente seria infindável. A presença dos inimigos romanos transformara a calmaria nocturna num misto de pressão e ansiedade. Os cinco vultos estavam discretamente parados a assistir atentamente à discussão entre os dois cavaleiros.

\- Bem-vindos ao vosso túmulo! – Afirmara Kardia avançando para o grupo, porém a mão fria de Dégel o fez recuar ligeiramente.

\- Não sejas imprudente. Queres deitar tudo a perder? – Murmurou.

\- Vejam só, estavam a discutir como duas idosas! – O grupo riu-se com desprezo.

\- São estes os cavaleiros que pretendem impedir-nos de penetrar no santuário? Que piada de mau gosto! - A única mulher do grupo voltara a prenunciar-se com aquela voz afiada como um punhal.

\- Como se atrevem? Suas doninhas fedorentas! – A raiva queimava com intensidade nas veias do escorpião.

\- Não sedas a provocações Kardia! – Pediu o Aquário.

\- Bem acho que vamos terminar com estes dois rapidamente. – Afirmou um homem encorpado.

\- Não pensem que vai ser assim tão fácil! – Disseram os dois amigos em uníssono.

Dois gigantescos cosmos fizeram a escuridão da noite vibrar.

\- Bem finalmente os coelhinhos saíram da toca, bestial! – Disse um homem que se mantivera imerso pelas sombras.

\- Parece que sim maninho. – Um outro homem prenunciara-se.

Kardia e Dégel observaram com interesse as figuras dos dois homens. A semelhança era aterradora, sem dúvida seriam gémeos.

\- Companheiros sigam em frente nós trataremos de limpar este caminho. – Comprometeu-se o primeiro gémeo.

Os dois cavaleiros não conseguiram deter os restantes Imperadores da Justiça que se impulsionaram a uma velocidade tremenda para as entranhas do santuário.

\- Afinal quem são vocês? – Questionou Kardia.

\- Eles são Rómulo e Rémulo os fundadores da nação de Roma. – Dégel falava convicto da sua sabedoria. Os gémeos olharam Dégel intrigados.

\- Como sabes tu isso! – Perguntou Kardia surpreendido.

\- Estava escrito no livro que eu tenho estado a analisar. – Explicou.

\- Ah! Então era isso.

Os criadores moviam-se impacientemente em redor dos dois dourados.

\- Bem chega de conversa que já se faz tarde. – Disse aquele que seria Rómulo.

\- No entanto, felicito-te cavaleiro, por saberes quem nós somos. – Saudou Rémulo.

Dois cosmos anunciaram a sua presença superiorizando-se aos dos cavaleiros de Ouro.

\- A morte que vos espera será lenta e dolorosa. Porém, daremos a oportunidade de fugirem como coelhinhos assustados. – O gémeo falava arrogantemente.

\- Seu maldito! – Berrou Kardia. – Agulha Escarlate!

Uma unha de um tom vermelho intenso voou da ponta do dedo esticado do Dourado, direcionando-se para o irmão que se encontrava mais perto de Si. No entanto, a velocidade do ataque de Kardia fora superada com facilidade.

\- Então é esta a famosa velocidade da luz de que os cavaleiros tanto se orgulham! Brincadeira de crianças! – Gozou Rémulo.

De facto aqueles dois Imperadores não eram para brincadeiras. Que poderes ocultariam nas profundezas dos seus cosmos?

\- Agora é a nossa vez! Vejam se podem com isto! Uivo do Lobo Divino! – Duas vozes ouviram-se no ar. – Venham a nós criaturas adoráveis!

O ataque dos gémeos foi algo arrepiante. Um número infindável de lobos cósmicos rodearam os dois cavaleiros. A noite ressuava agitada com os uivos ensurdecedores das criaturas. Apesar de não serem mais do que aparições não corpóreas os golpes desferidos sobre o Aquário e o Escorpião eram fatais. Arranhões, mordidelas, ondas de energia atiravam os dois amigos de um lado para o outro. Porém, o que mais os enfraquecia era o terrível uivo que penetrava bem fundo nas suas mentes impossibilitando-os de se defenderem adequadamente, pois os seus movimentos estavam bastante restritos.

\- Então porque fogem de animais tão adoráveis? – Questionou Rémulo, a sua voz estava banhada pelo prazer que aquelas imagens lhe proporcionavam.

\- Como alguém não gosta destes bichinhos amorosos? – Rómulo partilhava o mesmo prazer do irmão.

A alma dos cavaleiros estava cada vez mais afundada naquela terrível melodia uivada. Tentaram tapar os ouvidos mas foi em vão, os uivos ultrapassavam as fortes mãos penetrando nos seus espíritos.

\- Agulha Escarlate! – Berrava Kardia, porém, o seu poderoso e inflamado ataque não sortia qualquer efeito.

\- Não esgotes as tuas forças sem êxito. Os nossos ataques de nada servem. – Avisara Dégel sendo arremessado brutalmente contra um pilar caindo estrondosamente ao chão.

\- Dégel! Seu lobo maldito! – Kardia tentara inutilmente pontapear a criatura mas acabou por assertar no melhor amigo. – Desculpa Dégel!

-Kardia escuta com atenção. – O Aquário falava ofegante com um fio de sangue a escorrer da testa. – Eu tive uma ideia. Eu ficarei aqui e servirei de isco para os lobos. Tu dirigir-te-ás aos gémeos e tenta derrotá-los.

\- Mas Dégel! Eles vão devorar-te! – Kardia estava chocado com a proposta.

\- Não te preocupes, agora vai! – Ordenou o Aquário.

Dégel elevou o seu cosmo gélido, formando uma enorme prisão de gelo em volta daqueles animais. Ele tinha consciência de que não iria suportar aquele uivo infernal durante muito tempo, porém daria a oportunidade que Kardia precisava.

\- Os uivos cessaram! – Exclamou o escorpião. – Dégel! Seu estúpido!

O dourado de Escorpião compreendera o que o amigo tinha feito. A prisão de gelo criada por Dégel encerrara os uivos gritantes dos lobos, apenas ele os conseguia ouvir.

\- Aguenta Dégel! – Pensou Kardia, aproximando-se dos gémeos criadores de Roma.

\- Tanta coragem Cavaleiro. – Zumbou Rómulo.

\- Será coragem ou estupidez? – Gozou Rémulo.

\- Eu estou aqui para acabar com vocês! Recebam o poder flamejante das minhas agulhas! – A raiva de Kardia percorria dolorosamente o seu corpo queimando como fogo ardente. Várias agulhas incandescentes voaram elegantemente em direcção aos criadores.

Finalmente os irmãos levaram o cavaleiro a sério. Kardia despertara nos seus corações uma ameaça que nunca antes sentiram. Ambos entre olharam-se perplexos.

\- Mãe vem dar uma ajuda aos teus queridos filhos! – Afirmou Rómulo.

\- Muralha da loba! – Invocou o outro criador.

Uma bela loba branca apareceu diante dos seus filhos protegendo-os como se fosse uma muralha inquebrável. As suas garras eram afiadas como espadas e os seus dentes faziam lembrar pequenos sabres antigos.

\- Mas que raios isto significa? – Kardia estava atónito com aquela imagem.

\- Gostaríamos de apresentar a nossa mãe. – Indagou Rémulo confiante.

\- Mas, como uma loba pode ser mãe de dois humanos? A vossa loucura não tem limites? Olhem que a minha também não. – Desafiou o protetor da oitava casa.

\- Esta loba amamentou-nos livrando-nos desta forma da morte certa. – Principiou Rómulo.

\- E nada mudou até então, ela continua a proteger-nos como se ainda fossemos inocentes bebés. Os laços que nos unem nem o próprio tempo pode romper. – Finalizou Rémulo orgulhosamente acariciando a cabeça da loba.

\- Esta história da treta nada me diz. Não me interessa que ela seja uma fêmea vou tira-la do meu caminho!

Todavia, antes que Kardia pudesse mexer um dedo a loba saltara sobre ele atacando fatalmente com aqueles dentes e aquelas garras demoníacas.

Na prisão gelada, Dégel estava praticamente inconsciente, porém, apelava a todas as suas forças para dar tempo ao amigo.

A fúria dos lobos era cruel e mutiladora. Qual será o destino que aguarda os nossos heróis?


	15. Capitulo 14 - Traição

O intenso cheiro a sangue voava pelo pesado ar noturno, penetrando bem fundo nas almas dos presentes. Kardia imóvel no chão sangrava incessantemente como a corrente de uma bizarra cascata, tentando resistir o mais possível aos ataques cortantes da loba. O seu corpo estava coberto por arranhões e feridas que quase desfiguravam a sua normal aparência jovial. A alguns metros dali, Dégel afundava-se a olhos vistos no abismo melódico dos lobos encarcerados na gelada prisão branca. Apesar das feridas que possuía não terem a mesma dimensão das do amigo, os seus olhos normalmente brilhantes e vivaços estavam turvos e parados como se aquele uivo infernal lhes roubasse a pouco-e-pouco a luz. O seu corpo estava imerso numa dormência assustadora como se os seus nervos tivessem sido arrancados brutalmente. Os dois gémeos riam a plenos pulmões, como se assistissem triunfantes a um espetáculo de comédia.

Os ataques da mortífera loba sucediam-se uns após os outros, ela não iria parar até existir um pingo de sangue no corpo mutilado do Escorpião Dourado. Os lobos cantavam alegremente a canção da Morte até o Aquário cair na loucura profunda. A esperança fugia horrorizada através do horizonte escuro.

\- Não posso desistir! – Murmurou Kardia, quando a loba se preparava para mais uma investida tremenda. – Eu não vou desistir!

\- Por mais quanto tempo irei resistir? – Questionava-se Dégel beliscando a cara para evitar cair nas profundezas negras da melodia dos lobos.

O escorpião sentindo o cosmo do amigo desvanecer-se a uma velocidade alucinante, subindo até as estrelas luminosas do céu, aclamou a todas as forças que lhe restavam centrando-as num único dedo.

\- Agulha Escarlate! – Gritou, apelando para que o Aquário agarra-se a pouca vitalidade que possuía com unhas e dentes. A agulha envenenada penetrou no ventre da loba. O animal encarou o cavaleiro com um olhar que até parecia ser doce e ternurento antes de ficar inerte morta no chão.

Um urro de raiva invadiu o espaço, os dois gémeos avançavam possessos para o Escorpião.

Num último suspiro de misericórdia o Aquário levantou os seus braços. Um frio congelante encheu o local à medida que um grito determinado invocava: - Execução Aurora! – Este era o golpe mais poderoso e normalmente fatal do cavaleiro do gelo. Os lobos foram dizimados como pequenos insetos insignificantes. Todas as forças abandonaram por completo o corpo de Dégel, este caiu inconsciente no chão.

A deparar-se com aquele cenário, Kardia ignorou os furiosos Criadores correndo até o seu melhor amigo.

_ Dégel! Não são horas de dormir por isso vê lá se acordas. – Kardia batia levemente no rosto pálido do Aquário.

\- Kardia, tu tinhas razão, não precisavas de mim para ganhares esta batalha. – Murmurou Dégel ofegante agarrando a mão do amigo.

\- Não digas essas coisas, não sejas estúpido! Ouviste bem? – O dourado do Gelo sempre tivera este grande efeito de irritar o escorpião. – Vais desistir agora? Vais esquecer que és um cavaleiro de ouro? Vais ignorar a Deusa que juraste proteger? Vais deitar para o lixo todos os ensinamentos que o teu mestre te incutiu? – O dourado respirou fundo. – Se é isso que pretendes fazer, então não compreendo o que ainda estou aqui a fazer.

\- Por favor tenta compreender. – Pediu desesperado o Aquário.

\- Pára de te lamentar! Eu estou farto! Ouviste bem? – A paciência do cavaleiro fora até ao limite, deu um valente murro na cara do amigo. – Olha para mim! Vês o meu corpo está coberto de sangue, feridas e arranhões. Achas que é por isso que eu vou virar as costas e deixar o santuário à mercê destes dois vermes? Não é mesmo. Podes chamar-me louco, orgulhoso, impulsivo ou até mesmo estúpido, eu não me importo.

\- Kardia! – Murmurou o Aquário

\- Onde está a tua honra de Cavaleiro? – Questionou Kardia colérico

\- Por mais que me custe admitir tu tens toda a razão existente no universo. Eu não vou desistir. Irei lutar a teu lado como sempre fiz, porque eu sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário! – Prenunciando estas palavras Dégel levantou-se decidido. – Kardia obrigado por seres meu amigo! – Estas palavras foram ditas de forma tão pouco audível, apenas Kardia a poucos centímetros dele as conseguira escutar com clareza, porém, nada comentou sabia que o amigo iria ficar embaraçado, era demasiado orgulhoso para lhe dizer na cara o que sentia.

Juntos quebraram a distância que os separava dos gémeos, unidos e prontos para retomar a batalha.

\- Que bonita reconciliação! – Zumbou Rémulo

\- Se gostam tanto de estar juntos morrerão dessa forma! – Gritou Rómulo.

O combate que se seguiu foi algo impressionante. Murros, pontapés, ondas de energia, agulhas escarlates e blocos de gelo voavam em todas as direcções. Era difícil descrever tal violência destrutiva.

\- Cuidado Kardia. Posso jurar que a velocidade deles ultrapassa a própria velocidade da luz! – Avisara Dégel tentando evitar um poderoso golpe desferido por Rémulo, porém, o seu esforço de nada serviu. A potência do golpe era aterradora atirando-o pelos ares.

\- Eu já compreendi isso. Agora cuida de ti e deixa-me em paz! – Todavia, o escorpião distraíra-se com a conversa e, um tremendo murro assertou-lhe no rosto arrogante. – Maldito! – Vociferou indignado disparando algumas agulhas envenenadas.

\- Cavaleiro a tua inteligência é algo que tenho de louvar, no entanto nem ela te poderá salvar do teu destino. – Afirmou Rómulo espancando dolorosamente o Aquário.

A batalha estava bastante equilibrada, mas a surpreendente velocidade dos gémeos marcava a diferença. Os dois cavaleiros estavam exaustos, contudo, tentavam defender-se com todas as suas forças contra a ofensiva romana.

\- Vamos elevar os nossos cosmos até ao infinito! – Exclamou Dégel.

\- Só assim venceremos os nossos inimigos! Vamos levar as nossas vidas até ao limite! – Completou o Escorpião.

Dois cosmos gigantescos inundaram a penumbra noturna, como dois grandes meteoritos de energia.

\- Gela meu cosmo! – Bramiu Dégel preparando o seu punho. – Pó de Diamante!

\- Inflama meu cosmo! – Berrou Kardia. – Agulha Escarlate!

Os ataques dos dourados deslizaram orgulhosamente até aos seus oponentes. Os gémeos não conseguirão evitar a sua potência acabando por serem lançados ao ar e caindo ruidosamente no chão.

\- Conseguimos Dégel! – Festejou Kardia abraçando o amigo.

\- Larga-me Kardia e não cantes já vitória ainda é bastante cedo. – Disse o Aquário de mau-humor libertando-se do escorpião.

O Dourado do Gelo estava certo, os Criadores voltaram a levantar-se para horror dos dois protetores de Atena.

\- Desde o nosso nascimento que eu e Rémulo fomos abençoados com um poderoso sangue divino. – Rómulo caminhava lentamente enquanto falava. – Ao longo do tempo tenho tomado consciência que essa bênção enfraquece drasticamente quando é partilhada por dois portadores.

\- Mas que diabos temos nós a ver com isso? – Interrompeu Kardia impaciente, todavia o gémeo que discursava ignorou-o prosseguindo a sua explicação.

\- Se um único portador adquirir este sangue sagrado ganha capacidades que supera qualquer homem que anda sobre a terra. Capacidades que nem eu próprio consigo imaginar nem descrever. – Rómulo esquivara-se, ficando nas costas desprotegidas de seu irmão. – Porém, existe certamente um preço a pagar e eu estou disposto a fazer esse sacrifício.

Kardia e Dégel tinham a perplexidade e o espanto desenhados nos rostos. Não queriam acreditar no que os seus olhos vislumbravam. Nas mãos de Rómulo brotavam horrorosas garras afiadas, fazendo lembrar um perigoso lobo.

\- Até sempre irmão! – Despediu-se – Garras da criação! – Um grito arrepiante irrompeu a noite, enquanto as garras de Rómulo perfuravam, arrancavam e mutilavam as costas de Rémulo.

\- Irmão! – Latiu Rémulo caindo por terra.

\- Como te atreves! Ele era teu irmão seu nojento verme rastejante sem escrúpulos! – A temperatura do corpo de Kardia alterara-se drasticamente devido à raiva que provinha do seu interior. – Apesar de ele ser nosso inimigo não merecia morrer desta forma. Vou ensinar-te o verdadeiro valor da vida humana!

A noite assumira um tom carmesim. Como terminará este combate sangrento e traiçoeiro?


	16. Capitulo 15 - Aurora incandescente

A lua lançava na noite escura gritos de pânico. O choque era a única expressão distinguida nos rostos dos dois cavaleiros de Ouro. O coração de Kardia ardia horrivelmente devido à raiva que o cegava, as suas mãos tremiam com sede de justiça e o seu corpo movia-se como um cometa inflamado em direção a Rómulo. Dégel que sempre fora conhecido pela sua tranquilidade e serenidade geladas também não ficou indiferente perante aquele ato de pura ganancia e barbaridade. Os seus olhos faiscavam como duas auroras malignas tal era o seu ódio, a sua mente habitualmente clara e lógica estava turva e confusa repleta de maus pensamentos e o seu corpo estava mais frio do que nunca, desejando ardentemente punir aquele homem desonrado e cruel que desconhecia sem dúvida o valor inscrito numa vida humana.

\- Sim, agora tudo valerá a pena! Já posso sentir o doce sabor do poder supremo percorrer todo o meu corpo! Sim, agora sim! – Rómulo falava enquanto acariciava todo o seu corpo de uma forma quase obsessiva.

\- Sabes eu também consigo sentir o doce sabor do teu sangue imundo nas minhas mãos! – Berrou Kardia dando um gigantesco murro que não assertou em Rómulo.

\- Calma cavaleiro! O único sangue que será derramado será o vosso e não meu! – Prenunciando estas palavras o gémeo lançou uma enorme onda de cosmo que atirou os dois dourados pelos ares.

\- Sim, sem dúvida a energia cósmica dele aumentou em grande escala. – Analisou Dégel colocando-se de pé.

\- Como alguém tão imprestável consegue atingir tal poder? – Perguntou Kardia chegando perto do amigo.

Os dois defensores de Atena olharam o homem que se encontrava diante de si. A escuridão que banhava o seu coração era mais negra do que a própria noite. Os seus olhos refletiam um ódio mais forte do que as correntes oceânicas. O seu coração estava afundado numa ganancia que supera a imensidão celestial. Um homem envolto em tantas trevas não tinha o direito de caminhar sobre a crosta terreste, pensavam os dourados.

\- Mais poder! Mais e mais poder! – Exclamava Rómulo parando perto do corpo sem vida de seu irmão. – Afinal todos os seres vivos têm a sua utilidade e tu foste incrivelmente útil irmão. Deves sentir-te honrado por me teres tornado o ser mais poderoso que paira no universo. Agora, até os deuses me temerão! – Agachando-se tentou pegar na mão de Rémulo.

\- Não lhe toques seu cobarde maníaco! – A voz irritada do escorpião voara como uma flecha em chamas.

O todo-poderoso Rómulo olhou os dois cavaleiros com desprezo e superioridade. Aproximando-se cautelosamente do local onde Rémulo jazia inerte, Kardia e Dégel estavam novamente prontos para retomar a batalha que já durava tempo de mais.

Algures nas doze casas o jovem Dokho exibia um olhar penetrante num misto de preocupação e ansiedade a dançar-lhe nos olhos verdes.

\- Não compreendo o que se passa na entrada do santuário! – Cismava o dourado de Balança olhando em volta. – Aquela batalha já dura horas. Que tipo de inimigo cruzou o caminho do Aquário e do Escorpião? Que inimigo cruzará o meu caminho? – Dokho apalpava a imensidão escura da incerteza.

Rómulo elevara o seu cosmo até um nível que os dourados nunca tinham tido contacto.

\- O que se passa comigo o meu corpo não me obedece! – Questionou Kardia frustrado.

\- Mas que poder é este? Que aura é aquela que emana do seu corpo? – Perguntou o Aquário igualmente imóvel.

\- Então cavaleiros onde está a vossa segurança? Parece que o destino vos pregou uma valente e mortal partida. – Respingou o inimigo, exercendo uma pressão aterrorizante nos corpos dos cavaleiros. – Agora, assistam tranquilamente à última e derradeira fase do meu magnífico e inigualável poder!

\- Mas o que é que este vagabundo pretende com isto? – Resmungou o dourado de Escorpião.

\- Acho que estamos prestes a descobrir. – Constatou o cavaleiro do gelo.

De facto, a ambição e a loucura de Rómulo não conhecia limites. O que se seguiu foi algo assustador e no mínimo impensável. Num momento o criador estava diante dos dourados exibindo a sua usual aparência humana, no momento seguinte tudo se alterou como por magia, porém uma magia bastante grotesca. O corpo de Rómulo cobrira-se de pelo castanho. Os seus olhos assumiram um tom amarelado ainda mais loucos e vingativos do que nunca. Os seus dentes foram substituídos por pequenos sabres afiados prontos a mutilar tudo aquilo que se atravessasse no seu caminho, Nas suas mãos agora castanhas cresciam aguçadas garras preparadas para rasgar a vida dos dourados. As suas pernas e braços mostravam poderosos e fatais músculos capazes de esmagar o próprio destino.

\- Esta é a metamorfose perfeita! Agora eu serei invencível! Nem seis de vós me conseguiam vencer! – Até a sua voz mudara, tornando-se mais grave e imponente.

\- Deves julgar-te muito importante para seis cavaleiros de ouro virem lutar contigo! – Gozou Kardia, embora não aparentasse estava apreensivo com aquela transformação arrepiante.

\- Nós os dois chegamos para colocar de vez um fim na tua infeliz vida medíocre! – Ripostou Dégel.

O escorpião e o Aquário elevaram os seus cosmos dourados tentando desta forma unir esforços, mas foi inútil. O homem-lobo aproximara-se rapidamente, não dando tempo para que os cavaleiros se desviassem.

\- Garras da criação! – As tenebrosas garras que lançaram Rémulo no mundo das almas agora atacavam impiedosamente os dois amigos. A brutalidade do golpe foi tremenda, as poderosas e lendárias armaduras de ouro foram completamente destruídas.

\- Não posso acreditar! – Exclamou Dégel atónito.

\- Provavelmente se não estivesse protegido pela minha armadura o meu corpo tinha-se desintegrado. – Constatou Kardia.

\- A sorte não sorri duas vezes à mesma pessoa! – Garantiu Rómulo.

Um novo elevar de cosmo fez tremer a atmosfera.

\- Garras da criação! – Novamente as garras da maldade planaram rumo aos dois cavaleiros.

\- Parede de gelo! – Gritou Dégel. Uma enorme e potente parede de gelo brilhante ergueu-se na frente dos dois cavaleiros, servindo de escudo contra aquele ataque demolidor.

\- Dégel a parede vai ceder! – Avisou Kardia, escutando o poderoso gelo rachar.

\- Eu sei disso Kardia. Todavia quando o ataque nos alcançar já estará enfraquecido. Não sortirá qualquer efeito. – Garantiu o Aquário orgulhosamente.

\- Lembra-me de te trazer sempre comigo para o campo de batalha. – Brincou o Escorpião.

De facto a brilhante muralha gelada cedeu passados poucos segundos. A poderosa magnitude do ataque perdeu-se no espaço gelado. Ao ver as suas preciosas garras congeladas, Rómulo foi tomado por uma fúria horripilante, precipitando-se para uma nova e cruel investida sobre os cavaleiros, já bastante desgastados pelo tempo da luta. Todavia, a fúria nunca é boa parceira da inteligência e os dois dourados conseguiram-se esquivar do ataque com alguma facilidade.

\- Kardia, escuta com atenção. Este tipo não vai desistir por nada deste mundo. Então só nos resta uma última e única chance de o vencer. Nunca esperei ter de recorrer a isto. – Dégel falava de forma urgente e apressada.

\- Tens a certeza que é a única opção? Tu sabes que existem riscos na execução deste ataque. – O escorpião deixara de sorrir, a preocupação estava reflectida nos seus lindos olhos azuis.

\- Sim eu tenho consciência dos riscos que corremos. Vamos pensar com todas as nossas forças que ele não conseguirá repelir o nosso ataque.

\- Certo, queimarei a minha vida até ao limite!

O criador continuava a sua investida furiosamente enquanto os dourados procuravam uma abertura para colocarem o seu plano em prática. Kardia conseguira arremessar o mostro peludo pelos ares.

\- É agora! – Gritou o Escorpião fervendo de entusiasmo.

\- Sim! Vamos lá! – Assentiu o Aquário.

\- Gela meu cosmo! Inflama meu cosmo! – Duas vozes determinadas iluminaram a noite como dois poderosos relâmpagos. – Agulha Escarlate Incandescente! Execução Aurora! – Dois ataques foram lançados à velocidade da luz cruzando-se em pleno ar. – Este é o nosso ataque combinado que reflecte a forte amizade que nos une! Aurora Incandescente!

A união perfeita entre brilho e luz. O casamento harmonioso entre frio e calor. As forças por fim abandonaram o corpo desfigurado do criador, caindo por terra junto de seu irmão. A sua vida fora impulsionada para o mundo das almas através do gelo fervilhante daquele magnífico ataque.

\- Ganhamos! – Murmurou Kardia deixando-se cair no chão. – quem me dera ter aqui um belo cesto de maçãs bem vermelhinhas!

\- Sim ganhamos! – Dégel deixou-se cair igualmente junto do seu melhor amigo.

Embora, Aquário e Escorpião estivessem exaustos, feridos e sem forças continuariam a reluzir no vasto universo estelar.

Nas arenas de treino os olhos que tudo viam observam atentamente a noite misteriosa.


	17. Capitulo 16 - Rugido de liberdade

A lua libertava lágrimas de prata na atmosfera pesada e insegura do santuário, chorava tentando-se escapar da escura e fria prisão noturna. Nas arenas onde os Cavaleiros testavam as suas vidas, cosmos e habilidades, Régulos de Leão esperava calmamente o seu oponente confortavelmente sentado no chão áspero de pedra. O peso de ser o mais novo entre os dourados pesava como uma enorme montanha rochosa sobre os seus frágeis ombros de menino. Apesar do jovem Leão ser ainda uma criança era dotado de uma estratégia impressionante, de uma força de luta incrível e de uma coragem que supera a de muitos homens adultos. O seu nobre e puro coração está inteiramente preenchido por bons princípios, bondade, valentia, companheirismo, lealdade e amizade, como ele se sentia agradecido por seu pai lhe ter incutido todas aquelas leis de vida.

De súbito, Régulos foi arrancado dos seus profundos pensamentos por passos que despertaram a sua atenção. Passos pesados e determinados ecoavam por toda a arena, finalmente o Leão iria provar o seu verdadeiro valor, finalmente o Leão libertaria todo o seu poder, finalmente o Leão brilharia em toda a sua dimensão.

\- Onde está o meu adversário? Parece que se esqueceram de guarnecer as arenas de treino que idiotas! – Uma voz muito grossa encheu a calmaria da noite. – Bem assim tenho a minha tarefa facilitada, só me resta agradecer quando estiver na presença de Atena.

O recém-chegado começou a caminhar até à saída que se localizava no lado oposto, nunca se apercebendo da camuflada presença do jovem Leão Dourado.

\- Onde pensas que vais? – Perguntou Régulos barrando a passagem do homem. Apesar de ter a possibilidade de o atacar pelas costas e terminar ali a batalha os seus valores impediam-no de tal ação, o seu pai nunca o iria perdoar. – Sinceramente nunca pensaste que seria assim tão fácil, pois não?

\- Quem és tu garoto? Este lugar é demasiado perigoso para uma criança brincar! – O homem mirava o menino com desprezo.

\- Onde está a criança? – Brincou Régulos olhando em volta fingindo não compreender.

\- A criança és tu, seu pirralho inconveniente e estúpido.

\- Certo, então não terás qualquer tipo de problema em enfrentar-me? – O dourado falava descontraidamente, seguro das suas capacidades de combate.

\- Uma criança sem qualquer tipo de poder não é oponente para o grandioso Gladiador Brutos seria um ultraje lutar contigo pirralho! – Finalmente a identidade daquele homem fora revelada.

\- Se estás tão convicto do que dizes vem, ataca-me. Ou espera! Talvez estejas com medo! – Provocou.

\- Vou ensinar-te a não te meteres com os adultos, garoto miserável! – Gritou o Gladiador elevando o seu tremendo cosmo repleto de raiva e ódio.

\- Vem! – Desafiou arrogantemente Régulos. – Estou pronto!

\- Vais-te arrepender! Dá as boas-vindas à tua morte! – Porém, algo desviou as atenções de Brutos.

Um brilhante raio proveniente da lua incidiu sobre a reluzente armadura de Leão que repousava serenamente junto do seu cavaleiro. Brutos estava indignado com o que os seus olhos observavam, afinal aquele miúdo era um dos elementos que constituía a poderosa elite de Atena, aquele miúdo era um cavaleiro de Ouro! Não, não podia ser verdade, como um garoto tão jovem podia ser um dos " homens" mais poderosos do mundo?

\- Onde roubaste essa armadura? – Vociferou agarrando Régulos por um braço.

\- Eu não a roubei, seu burro! Ela é minha! – Afirmou com um sorriso deliciado no rosto bonito.

\- Não é verdade! – Gritou atirando o Leão pelos ares. Porém, Régulos levantou-se facilmente.

A reluzente armadura separou-se, colocando-se orgulhosamente no corpo da sua estrela. O duro rosto de Brutos desfigurou-se no misto de surpresa e de raiva.

\- Então agora já estou à tua altura GRANDIOSO GLADIADOR! – Gozou Régulos caminhando em direção ao seu adversário.

\- Essa inútil armadura nada muda! Não deixas de ser uma criança imprestável!

\- Então tenho que te fazer mudar de ideias com a ajuda da minha luz! – O leão elevou o seu brilhante cosmo. – Relâmpago de plasma!

Vários ataques que faziam lembrar relâmpagos devido à sua intensa luminosidade foram disparados pelo jovem Leão, porém apenas uma pequena fração assertou no alvo pretendido, Brutos defendeu-se com destreza.

\- É isto que o santuário tem para oferecer? Uma criança fingindo ser um cavaleiro de ouro! Que graça! – Brutos ria cruelmente de satisfação.

\- Não penses que as tuas provocações baratas me afetam. Estás muito enganado. – Apesar de Régulos aparentar estar calmo o seu sangue fervia incontrolavelmente, não suportava ser descredibilizado, não por aquele homem vaidoso e presunçoso.

Na luta corpo a corpo que se seguiu Régulos estava em clara desvantagem, visto que a estatura corporal do Gladiador era muito superior à sua. O Leão era magro e pequeno, por outro lado Brutos era alto, entroncado e possuía braços e pernas fortemente armados com poderosos músculos avassaladores. Apesar de todas estas adversidades o jovem dourado tinha algo que corria a seu favor, a sua velocidade impressionante, e ele tirava um precioso proveito dessa habilidade.

\- Pára de saltar de um lado para o outro como uma carraça irritante, para eu te dar o golpe final!

\- Tenta apanhar-me se fores capaz seu urso gordo e lento! – Zombou Régulos atirando um valente pontapé que derrubou Brutos.

A paciência do Imperador da Justiça estava atingir um nível bastante perigoso, o seu peito arfava de raiva, o seu sangue fervia de ódio e o seu suor cheirava a maldade pérfida. Régulos era um excelente cavaleiro mas será que estaria pronto para o ataque que aí vinha? Será que o seu puro coração se libertaria dos seus valores? Será que o seu psicológico inocente estava pronto para a tortura que vinha a caminho?

\- Não me deixas outra escolha, seu maldito inseto! – Brutos estava frustrado porque fora obrigado por uma criança a utilizar um dos seus golpes mais poderosos. – Acho que não vais continuar a rir depois do presente que tenho guardado para ti. Manipulação de Feras!

Com um arrebatador estrondo dois imponentes leões materializaram-se na frente de Régulos. Os rostos dos animais estavam imersos num ódio tremendo, como se estivessem em constante sofrimento.

\- Leões! – Exclamou olhando aqueles olhos iguais a fendas que tão bem conhecia. – Serão apenas ilusões provocadas pelo seu cosmo?

O dourado avançou destemidamente em direção às criaturas, tentando alcançar o seu corpo peludo se ele existisse.

\- Achas que eles são apenas ilusões? Vais comprovar com a tua própria vida que são bem verdadeiros, de carne, osso e inutilidade. – Brutos levantou um dos braços disforme. – Está na hora do jantar! Ataquem seus nojentos desprezíveis!

Os leões lançaram-se sobre o Cavaleiro, a sua velocidade era extrema como se não possuíssem corpo, como se fossem leves borboletas que voam ao sabor da brisa madrugadora. Régulos foi atirado ao chão devido ao descomunal peso dos animais, estes precipitaram-se sobre ele furiosamente como se fosse um veado à beira do abismo. Os seus rugidos enchiam o espaço, num grito arrepiante de pânico e dor.

O ataque foi algo tenebroso, os animais mordiam, arranhavam e lançavam Régulos pelos ares, como se um frágil boneco se tratasse. O Leão tinha capacidades suficientes para colocar fim à vida das criaturas, todavia a coragem abandonara-o por completo, ficara imóvel, sofrendo todos aqueles fatais golpes. A alguns metros dali o Gladiador assistia tranquilamente à destruição eminente de Régulos.

\- Não posso lutar contra eles! – Murmurava enquanto os leões destruíam o seu corpo já bastante ensanguentado. – Como posso eu lutar contra seres iguais a mim?

Num laivo de desespero o Cavaleiro tentou erguer-se, contudo um dos leões arranhou-lhe o rosto com aquelas garras destrutivas, fazendo tombar de novo. Então aí tudo ficou mais límpido na mente cansada do dourado. Aqueles olhos amendoados nada mais transmitiam a não ser pânico, sofrimento e dor. O coração de Régulos escutou horrorizado o grito de liberdade inscrito nos olhos dos escravos de Brutos.

\- Por favor! Parem, eu posso ajudar! Deixem-me ajudar! – Pedia Régulos entre lágrimas de raiva. – Como podes usar estes nobres e puros animais para satisfazeres as tuas maldades absurdas? Como podes? – Berrou o Cavaleiro dirigindo-se ao Gladiador que assistia aquele cenário desolador pacificamente.

\- Porque eu posso. Seres mais fracos obedecem à lei do mais forte! – Foi a rancorosa resposta dada pelo Gladiador.

\- Ninguém pode ser assim tão mau! – Pensou o jovem Leão em toda a sua ingenuidade. – Liberta-os ouviste bem! Depois resolveremos as coisas entre nós! – Ripostou enquanto era mordido incessantemente. O sangue manchava o chão de vermelho brilhante parecendo uma bizarra e arrepiante pintura pré-histórica.

\- Não, é muito mais divertido assistir aqui sossegado à tua derrota criança! – Brutos riu-se contaminando a noite com a sua maldade desmedida.

\- Seu cobarde! – Gritou Régulos sofrendo mais um penoso ataque que lhe fez um profundo golpe no pescoço. – Não, isto não! – Um tremor de pânico e receio percorreu o seu ferido e sangrento corpo quando se apercebeu que o último golpe sangrava sem parar. – Se continuar assim vou morrer sem dúvida alguma. – Constatou horrorizado. – Atena, tio Sísifo, Aldebaran, Paaaiiii! – Pensava enquanto sentia os dentes e as garras dos manipulados leões roubarem-lhe a vida.

Enquanto Régulos caía pelo abismo escuro e pútrido da morte, um aconchegante, carinhoso e quente abraço respondeu ao seu desesperante chamado. Quem libertará o jovem Leão da maldade da Morte?


	18. Capitulo 17 - Herói

A noite desfilava arrogantemente como uma dama exibindo um elegante e comprido vestido negro, espalhando mistério e obscuridade por onde passava. A lua lançava na terra beijos húmidos e carinhosos de orvalho, gotas de esperança e coragem. A madrugada renascia timidamente pintando o universo de um verde primaveril e fresco. No horizonte misterioso e belo avistavam-se as doze casas zodiacais, símbolo de paz e amor na Terra. Atena estava receosa no seu templo acompanhada de Shion, de cabeça baixa e pensativo, e de Sage que olhava atentamente os sinais dos cosmos dos outros habitantes do santuário. Alguns Cavaleiros ainda aguardavam ansiosamente o que o destino lhes reservava. Outros tentavam corajosamente recuperar das suas duras e cruéis batalhas.

Nas arenas de treino Régulos ainda lutava contra o seu maldoso inimigo, mas a sua batalha mais complicada era contra si próprio, contra o seu puro e nobre coração. O dourado caía e caía pelo abismo escuro e frio da perdição.

\- Régulos então, onde foi a tua valiosa coragem? Vamos acorda a vida ainda não terminou! – Uma voz suave e transparente ressuou no espaço vinda das profundezas da natureza. Uma voz muito familiar e querida ao pequeno Leão.

\- Esta voz que me chama. Eu conheço. – Murmurou o menino com dificuldade.

\- Vamos Régulos, os nossos companheiros precisam de ti. Abre os olhos! – Insistiu a misteriosa e tranquila voz.

\- Eu não consigo, perdoem-me! – Balbuciou o Cavaleiro entregando-se à escuridão.

\- Vou contar-te uma pequena história: As formigas são pequenas e frágeis, são dos seres mais minúsculos que existe no imenso universo, porém não desistem de cumprir com os seus deveres e objetivos, trabalhando sempre em equipa. Porque é que tu, um menino forte vai virar as costas à luta? Qual é a diferença entre um cavaleiro e uma formiga? – O homem falava sabiamente como se o seu conhecimento fosse pleno e infindável, como se a natureza estivesse dentro do seu espírito.

\- Pai! - Régulos finalmente despertava ao ouvir as doces, sábias e amistosas palavras de seu querido pai, Ílias de Leão.

Brutos estava convencido da sua vitória, assistia sadicamente à derrota psicológica do Dourado. Porém, a sua ambição e superioridade fê-lo cair num grande engano.

\- Meu filho ainda bem que retornaste ao mundo da luz, ao mundo onde pertences.

\- Pai ainda bem que estás aqui ao meu lado. – A emoção toldava a voz ternurenta e infantil do Leãozinho.

\- Eu sempre estive ao teu lado, só tens que acreditar que aqui estou. – Ílias acariciava com a sua mão sábia o cabelo desalinhado de seu querido filho.

Ao notar a agitação de Régulos o gladiador mirou-o com atenção.

\- Com quem estás tu a falar enlouqueceste foi miúdo desprezível? – O escarnio desfigurava-lhe as feições duras.

\- Ele não te pode ver, pai? – Perguntou Régulos confuso fitando Ílias.

\- Não, porque eu estou dentro do teu coração. – Ao ouvir seu pai prenunciar estas calorosas e carinhosas palavras, apertou com força o seu peito dorido, como quem tenta guardá-lo ali para sempre.

\- Pai como eu venço os leões? Eu não quero matá-los, não quero! – Perguntou o Cavaleiro exaltando toda a sua dignidade e honra.

\- O que pertence à mãe Natureza, deve permanecer lá! – Foi a resposta dada pelo velho Leão.

Brutos estava demasiado curioso sobre o comportamento duvidoso de Régulos aproximou-se em largas e determinadas passadas.

\- Com quem estás tu a falar, seu verme? – Questionou. – Não penses que podes pedir ajuda aos outros inúteis cavaleiros, eles não te ouvem, seu fraco! – Brutos deu um valente pontapé, contudo este foi defendido por uma poderosa e pura parede de cosmo. – De quem é este grandioso cosmo? – A confusão estava patente no rosto do inimigo. – Que raios tu escondes?

\- Por favor pai, eu não compreendo, diz-me como liberto os leões? – Perguntou Régulos urgentemente.

\- Usa os olhos com os quais foste abençoado, eles te darão a resposta. Apura os teus sentidos filho!

Régulos esforçou-se por ver mais do que os seus olhos lhe mostravam, mas nada de novo apareceu.

\- Mostrem-me! Preciso de ver! Mostrem-me! – Pedia com todas as suas forças.

\- A leveza do espírito é a chave filho! – Murmurou ternamente Ílias encorajando o seu amado rebento.

Finalmente, a tão precisa e desejada resposta veio ao seu encontro, transpassando-o como uma quente lança de luz.

-Sim, eu vejo! – Gritou o Dourado, pondo-se rapidamente de pé. – Eu vejo pai.

\- A natureza sempre auxilia aqueles que dela necessitam. – Ílias sorria carinhosamente.

\- São aquelas finas e cruéis cordas que prendem os leões ao coração de Brutos. – Concluiu, apontando para as duas criaturas imóveis, olhando Régulos, e curiosamente o seu pai.

\- Sabes o que tens a fazer filho! – Incentivou.

\- Sim! A nossa luz brilhará na escuridão mais uma vez. – Não um grito, mas dois gritos ecoaram fortemente na noite. – Relâmpago de Plasma! – Duas luzes iluminaram as penetrantes e teimosas trevas, destruindo as cordas indignas do destino.

\- Finalmente estão livres! Vão embora depressa. – Disse Régulos acariciando o felpudo e fofo pelo dos dois leões.

Os animais fitavam pai e filho com aqueles olhos lindos e amendoados, carentes de amor e ternura.

\- Eles vêm-te? – Perguntou Régulos.

\- Todos os elementos naturais funcionam como um. Algures no futuro compreenderás. – Por agora aquela resposta bastava para satisfazer o jovem Leão que ainda tinha tanto para aprender sobre a vida.

Aos poucos a figura imponente de Ílias de Leão junto com as duas doces feras desvaneciam levadas pela leve brisa que se fazia sentir.

\- Onde vais agora pai? Não me deixes sozinho por favor! – As lágrimas cobriram o rosto manchado de sangue de Régulos.

\- Encontrar-me-ás nas águas, na areia, nas árvores e nas plantas. Basta procurares filho. - Com esta resposta Ília de Leão desapareceu unindo-se de novo a Mãe Natureza.

O dourado caminhou determinado em direção ao seu oponente. A aparição de seu pai devolvera-lhe as forças, devolvera-lhe a vontade de lutar.

\- Pensei que tinhas morrido seu inútil! – Cuspiu Brutos.

\- Eu jamais morreria às mãos de alguém odioso como tu, porque eu sou filho de um herói! Ouviste bem filho, de um herói, Ílias de Leão! – Exclamou orgulhosamente o jovem Cavaleiro.

\- Hum, um herói! – Respingou o gladiador desprezando as palavras do Leão.

Como terminará o tenebroso combate nas arenas? O que Brutos ainda poderá esconder? A brilhante luz de Régulos mais uma vez cortará a maldade?


	19. Capitulo 18 - Estrela Cadente

Os primeiros raios da estrela maior reluziam no imenso céu pintado de vermelho. Na entrada da pequena e solitária vila de Rudório Sísifo de Sagitário permanecia deitado entregue às dolorosas feridas que adquirira na sua luta contra o General e o seu exército de homens de pedra. Num repente esplendoroso uma linda e brilhante estrela cadente caiu do céu madrugador, pousando suavemente perto do Dourado.

\- Mas o que se passa? Uma chuva de estrelas! – Praguejou Sísifo despertando. – Não, não pode ser! – Constatou ao avistar a estrela brilhando na imensidão arenosa e castanha do terreno. – Eu ia jurar que senti um cosmo muito puro e poderoso no interior desta estrela. Será imaginação minha? - Questionou-se em voz sumida.

Sísifo sentou-se mirando a brilhante estrela com atenção e curiosidade. Um novo laivo de cosmo voltou a brindá-lo.

\- De facto não é imaginação, este cosmo é verdadeiro. – Murmurou.

\- Sísifo, a verdade está nos olhos daqueles que a conseguem e querem ver. Escuta o vento! – A voz profunda de Ilias falava das profundezas da estrela cadente, das profundezas da Natureza.

\- Irmão! – Exclamou, as lágrimas caíam-lhe involuntariamente pelo rosto ferido. – Mesmo depois de te teres libertado do teu corpo não abandonaste o Santuário, não abandonaste Atena, não abandonaste os teus antigos companheiros, não abandonaste o teu filho. Obrigado Ilias! Obrigado meu irmão! – Com as palavras do cavaleiro a estrela de Ilias desvaneceu-se numa brilhante luz de esperança.

Com a chegada da alvorada a pequena vila enchia-se de vida, barulho e passos apressados dos aldeões que iam para os seus empregos. Qual foi o espanto quando ao saírem de Rudório avistaram o Cavaleiro de Ouro sentado, coberto de feridas e sangue e com a sua poderosa armadura destruída, olhando para o vazio.

\- Senhor Sísifo o que se passou? – Perguntou um homem gordinho aproximando-se apressado.

\- A sua armadura está completamente destruída, quem fez isso? – Questionou um pequenino menino que acompanhava o pai com uma carinha assustada.

\- Não se preocupem eu estou bem! – Tentou tranquilizar o Dourado, contudo em vão.

\- Mas a sua armadura? – Disse o senhor apontando com o dedo farto.

\- E o seu estado também não é o melhor! – Afirmou o menino examinando as feridas do Cavaleiro.

\- Bem, nós esta noite fomos atacados por um inimigo que desconhecíamos. – Explicou calmamente. – Porém, não se preocupem, a situação está a ser resolvida. – Apressou-se ao ver os rostos dos presentes ficarem lívidos de terror.

\- Mas são as tropas de Hades? – Perguntou o menino.

\- Nada disso! Estes inimigos provêm de Itália. Vão-me desculpar mas eu não tenho mais respostas para vos fornecer. – Antecipou-se antes que o homem pudesse formular nova pergunta. – Só vos peço que mantenham a calma. Os cavaleiros de Ouro estão posicionados em lugares estratégicos para garantir a segurança de todos. – Assegurou Sísifo pondo-se de pé. – Bem, agora tenho que partir, as pessoas no santuário aguardam-me. – Sem mais palavras começou a andar.

\- Pois, é sempre a mesma coisa! Só porque habitamos nas imediações do santuário estamos sempre em constante perigo! – Vociferou o homem. Sísifo escutara as suas palavras, no entanto seguiu o seu caminho.

\- Não sejas injusto pai, os cavaleiros sempre asseguraram o nosso bem-estar e a nossa segurança! – Ripostou o menino irritado com a atitude do pai.

Nas arenas de treino, o culminar do combate do jovem Régulos estava prestes a ser revelado. Os dois combatentes olhavam-se com rancor e desdém. O Leão elevava intensamente o seu cosmo de ouro atingindo proporções inimagináveis.

\- Mas que cosmo é este? – Perguntou Brutos intimidado.

\- Esta é a essência de um verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Ouro, o SÉTIMO SENTIDO! – Respondeu orgulhosamente. – Prepara-te para a tua derrota Brutos, ela está mais perto do que tu pensas!

\- Eu nunca serei vencido por uma criança! – Berrou o gladiador tentando dar um soco no Dourado que se defendeu apenas com uma mão. – Nãããão!

\- Estou cansado dessa conversa de eu ser uma criança, eu vou mostrar-te a minha força! – Exclamou Régulos. – Coroa do Relâmpago!

Uma belíssima prisão de partículas douradas envolveu Brutos, ferindo o seu enorme corpo e o seu espírito desonrado e manchado de maldade e rancor.

\- Não acredito! Não me consigo mexer, o que fizeste comigo seu anormal? – Brutos estava colérico.

\- Ainda não acabei, quando terminar vais compreender! – Respondeu divertido o Leão.

Todavia, o gladiador não se deixou vencer assim tão facilmente. Elevou o seu cosmo equiparando o de Régulos. Na sua mão surgiu um brilhante e fatal Gladius que rompeu a cúpula de luz.

\- Como? A minha Coroa foi destruída como se fosse um frágil casulo de borboletas! – Indagou o Cavaleiro incrédulo.

\- Pensavas que eu me deixava derrotar com um golpe tão básico? Só me apeteceu brincar um pouco mais contigo miúdo! – Brutos riu maldosamente. – Agora é a minha vez! Julgamento de Gladius!

O Imperador da Luz desembainhou a sua espada a uma velocidade impressionante, como se a pressão atmosférica não existisse. O fino Gladius vinculou-se de forma arrepiante ao pescoço já ferido do Cavaleiro de Ouro, pronto para lhe cortar a vida em milhares de partículas.

\- O que se passa com Régulos? – Perguntou Kardia na entrada do santuário. – Será que ele precisa de ajuda?

\- Não te mexas de onde estás Escorpião! Régulos cuidará do seu adversário. – Porém, esta voz não pertencia a Dégel.

\- Mas, que raio! – Praguejou Kardia percorrendo com os seus olhos azuis o local. Sísifo acabara de chegar ao santuário.

\- Sísifo! – Exclamou Dégel. – Como estás?

\- Estou bem obrigado. – O olhar do Sagitário foi desviado por algo que se precipitava do céu. – Outra estrela cadente! Desta vez dirige-se para as arenas!

A delicada pressão exercida pela Gladius no pescoço do jovem Leão Dourado era arrebatadora, perfurando cada vez mais fundo.

\- Não, não posso morrer aqui. – Murmurou o dourado apelando às frágeis e ténues forças que lhe restavam.

\- Diz adeus criança! – Gritou Brutos não conseguindo conter a sua incontrolável sede de sangue. Porém, algo cativou a sua atenção medíocre. – Uma estrela cadente!

Régulos era um estratega nato, aproveitando a distração provocada pela aparição daquela imponente estrela lançou um valente murro que atirou Brutos e a sua mortal Gladius pelos ares.

\- Eu disse que não ia morrer aqui! – Exclamou. – Agora não vou falhar! Tu não tens mais nada com que me possas atacar, já vi todos os teus golpes!

\- Não acredito nisto! – Respondeu Brutos tentando-se levantar, contudo:

\- Coroa de Relâmpago! – Uma nova prisão luminosa envolveu o gladiador. – Diz as tuas últimas palavras, o teu fim chegou Brutos! A criança não quer brincar mais!

Um poderoso e brilhante ataque explodiu quebrando a atmosfera, tornando desta forma o ar da doce e tranquila madrugada rarefeito.

\- Ruge meu cosmo ruge! – Gritou Régulos. O ataque foi disparado à velocidade da luz penetrando na brecha aberta na atmosfera luminosa, assertando por fim no terrível adversário.

\- Nãããão! Eu não serei vencido por uma criança! – Berrou sendo projetado alguns metros para traz onde ficou inerte, à beira da colina que conduz ao mundo dos mortos.

\- Pai eu venci! Venci por nós! Obrigado. – Agradeceu Régulos olhando o céu.

A muitos quilómetros dali, num bonito bosque Ilias estava sentado numa pedra acompanhado pelos antigos escravos do gladiador.

\- Senhor Ilias o pequeno Leão venceu! – Os animais saltavam de alegria.

\- Sim, a coragem de um ser humano não se avalia pela sua estatura, mas sim pela grandiosidade do seu coração. Sem dúvida o meu filho tem um coração enorme. – Ilias falava orgulhoso. E satisfeito. – Que as estrelas te guiem sempre Régulos!

Nos intervalos dos túmulos brancos e puros alguém caminhava de forma imponente.

\- A luz é a única certeza que tenho no meu coração sombrio e sofredor.


	20. Capitulo 19 - O murchar da Lótus

Os seus lindos cabelos de ouro dançavam elegantemente ao sabor da tranquila brisa madrugadora. Continuava a serpentear imperturbavelmente entre as moradas daqueles heróis que já haviam deixado o mundo da luz, como se buscasse algo de muito importante neles. O poder que emanava daquele homem era algo nunca antes sentido, nunca antes visto, nunca antes descrito, qual é afinal a dimensão do misterioso e arrebatador poder de Asmita de Virgem?

Num outro plano, perto das enormes árvores que circundavam o cemitério encontrava-se um homem de aparência calma, serena em perfeita sintonia com a serenidade da madrugada e do próprio local, embora as suas expressões corporais e faciais demostrassem uma certa presunção, na sua cabeça de longos cabelos prateados uma nobre coroa adornada com diamantes estava pousada. Este misterioso homem olhava Asmita com toda a sua atenção, como se visse para além do seu corpo, como se visse o seu coração, e a sua alma.

\- Não te atrevas a dar um único passo que seja neste terreno sagrado! – Murmurou o Virgem apercebendo-se da presença mal escondida do seu oponente. – As consequências de tal imprudente acto poderão custar-te a vida.

\- Boa noite Asmita! – Saudou pomposamente o homem. – Obrigado pelo aviso, porém prefiro arriscar!

O homem cruzou impiedosamente a distância que o separava dos túmulos brancos como a neve. O poder que saía do interior daquele sujeito equiparava o de Asmita, em intensidade e perigosidade.

\- Afinal quem és tu? – Perguntou Asmita, elevando-se no ar, ficando a levitar como se fosse uma leve pétala de uma linda lótus. – Que cosmo tão poderoso! – Pensou o cavaleiro analisando o seu suposto oponente.

\- Faz uma vénia ao Imperador Július meu caríssimo súbdito! – Foi a pomposa resposta dada pelo homem.

\- Tenho certas dúvidas em relação a quem fará uma vénia, meu caro Imperador. – Disse calmamente Asmita.

\- Tanta ousadia! Como te atreves seu insignificante! Eu exijo respeito! – O cosmo do Imperador oscilou perigosamente.

\- A vida é demasiado curta para fazeres exigências. Faz-me um favor, vai embora e não perturbes a paz daqueles que dormem imersos nas suas proezas terrenas. – Afirmou Asmita apontando para os túmulos serenos, onde se avistavam gravados a ouro inúmeros nomes de Cavaleiros que outrora defenderam Atena.

\- Asmita, Asmita há muito tempo que o teu poder é famoso no reino de Júpiter, conhecido por todos como " O Homem mais próximo de Deus" ou ainda como, " A reencarnação de Buda". Tanta grandiosidade inscrita num único homem! Chegas a ser temido até pelos Deuses. Só quero que saibas que não me interessa dessas histórias fantasiadas, eu serei o teu oponente, eu serei o homem que fará com que Asmita de Virgem não passe de uma fraude! – Gritou o homem desprezando as qualidades e capacidades escondidas nas profundezas sofredoras do Dourado.

\- Então se é assim, não me resta nenhuma opção. Vamos a isto que o tempo escasseia. – Disse Asmita expandindo o seu tremendo e brilhante cosmo.

\- Tanta pressa para deixares de caminhar sobre o mundo dos vivos, Virgem? – Perguntou o Imperador elevando igualmente o seu imponente cosmo.

\- A morte não me assusta, é só o começo de um novo ciclo. Todavia, a minha hora ainda não veio ao meu encontro a verdadeira e pura luz ainda não me atingiu. – Asmita respirou fundo. – Ohm! Rendição Divina! – O ataque lançado pelo Virgem estava envolto em uma poderosa força acrescida.

Um luminoso feicho em forma de lótus precipitou-se pelo ar a uma velocidade alucinante mirando com precisão o Imperador. A destruição provocada pelo poderoso ataque de Asmita foi algo impressionante, provavelmente a vida do Imperador já fora ceifada, mas…

\- Invocação Celestial! – Gritou uma voz determinada vinda das profundezas do ataque do Cavaleiro. A Rendição Divina foi desviada a poucos ínfimos milímetros antes de tocar Július. Este estava impecavelmente protegido por uma fortíssima muralha de escudos brilhantes como o diamante.

Apesar de não deixar transparecer, o espanto e admiração estavam traçados no bonito rosto de Asmita. Aquele homem de facto era poderoso.

\- Como é gratificante o sacrifício dos meus súbditos em prol do seu senhor, obrigado meu General! – Murmurou Július olhando para os céus. – A tua morte protegeu a minha insubstituível vida.

\- Espero que um dia poças compreender o verdadeiro sentido da vida humana. – Prenunciou Asmita sabiamente.

\- Não te iludas, eu já compreendo o sentido da vida, tudo se resume a mim, todos os outros não passam de servos que eu utilizo consoante as minhas necessidades! – Exclamou o Imperador com um sorriso de superioridade a brilhar no seu rosto.

\- É por pessoas como tu que o mundo cada vez mais se afoga no caos, no desespero e no sofrimento. É por causa de existências malignas que o bem e o mal cada vez mais estão enlaçados por um fio muito apertado. É por fracas aparições de seres humanos como tu caminharem sobre a Terra que as lágrimas sufocam os sorrisos. É por guerras desonradas como esta que as trevas trancam a luz numa prisão fria e gelada de onde quase é impossível sair. – Asmita tremia ligeiramente, porém não desmontou a sua pose descontraída continuando a levitar imperturbavelmente.

\- Que discurso tão comovente! – Respingou o Imperador. – Mas a minha opinião em nada mudou não me interessa das pessoas para nada. Cada um é o que é e ninguém pode alterar esse facto.

\- Eu mudei o meu destino, logo, todos os outros o podem mudar. – Asmita elevou uma vez mais o seu gigantesco cosmo. – Invocação dos espíritos malignos!

O cenário ficou pesado imerso em sombras. Um número incalculável de demónios inferiores aliados a diversas ilusões caminharam agressivamente até Július que os observava com terror. Os espíritos rodearam o adversário de Asmita prontos a carrega-lo graciosamente até à beira da colina do mundo das almas.

\- Invocação Celestial! – Bramiu Július quase num sufoco arrepiante.

Uma nova arma apareceu na mão direita do Imperador, desta vez a Gladius de Brutos veio em seu auxílio. A Gladius desfez os demónios invocados por Asmita como se de fumo apenas se tratassem.

\- Agora é a minha vez, prepara-te! – O Imperador avançou erguendo a Gladius pronto a atirar impiedosamente Asmita no mundo inferior.

\- Kahn! – Um imponente escudo de cosmo rodeou o Virgem em todos os ângulos, partindo a brilhante arma quando ela o atingiu.

\- De facto essa defesa rivaliza com a lendária defesa do povo Romano. – Admitiu a custo Július. – Porém, eu irei penetrá-la, fica ciente disso!

\- O Kahn é uma defesa inquebrável. Não sejas louco morrerás assim que nela tocares. – Avisou o dourado orgulhosamente.

\- Isso é o que vamos ver! Invocação Celestial!

Uma nova e furtiva adaga veio ao chamado do Imperador.

Que poderosa arma é esta? Quantos mais poderes esconde o Imperador? Qual o destino do Cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus?


	21. Capitulo 20 - O outro homem divino

Os primeiros raios de Sol incidiam calorosamente nos rubis cor de sangue que adornavam a espada que Július segurava na sua mão direita.

\- O poder que emana daquela espada é algo superior a tudo o que eu já senti, que força maligna é esta? – Questionou Asmita alarmado com a aparição súbita de tal arma.

\- Então virgem estás assustado? Curioso talvez! – O Imperador esboçava um sorriso repleto de escarnio. – Eu como bom governante que sou saciarei as dúvidas do meu futuro súbdito.

\- Nunca serei teu súbdito, disso tenho eu a certeza. – Afirmou o cavaleiro com toda a segurança.

\- Não tenhas tanta certeza. Bem, voltando ao que sobressaltou o teu coração, esta espada pertencera ao Deus Marte, o qual foi morto por um companheiro teu, Aldebaran de Touro, grande cavaleiro esse! – Festejou cinicamente.

\- Como pode um simples mortal invocar a espada de um Deus? – Várias perguntas sem resposta aparente surgiram na mente de Asmita pintada agora pela sombria e decadente dúvida. – Que artimanhas arranjaste para roubar a espada de um Deus?

\- Terei todo o prazer em te responder caro Cavaleiro, esta espada sagrada respondeu ao meu chamado porque eu sou alguém divino, a minha categoria faz com que eu me encontre ao nível dos mais poderosos Deuses que governam a Terra e o Mar! Eu sou divino! – O imperador falava e gesticulava como se de uma peça teatral se tratasse e Asmita fosse o atento público que aplaudia o seu ator favorito.

\- Alguém divino, dizes tu? Não me faças rir! – A expressão do dourado alterou-se de forma perturbadora, um sorriso arrogante aparecia-lhe no rosto normalmente sereno e inexpressivo.

\- Quem ri por último ri sempre melhor, acredita nas minhas divinas palavras! – A ameaça estava demarcada em cada sílaba que Július prenunciara. Este abanava perigosamente a espade de Marte em direção ao seu oponente. – Com um único golpe desta lâmina secar-te-ão todas as tuas imundas veias e artérias, até não restar nenhum vestígio desse teu sangue nojento, por fim morrerás de forma dolorosa caindo como um simples cadáver neste local desprezível.- Dizendo isto atirou a espada contra o túmulo que se encontrava mais próximo, transformando-o apenas em pó branco.

\- Como te atreves? Vais pagar por tal ação. – Gritou o protetor da sexta casa, elevando o seu poderoso cosmo dourado.

\- Eu não tenho medo das tuas ameaças, já percebi que não passas de um incapaz! – Exclamou o Romano, apontando a espada ao Virgem.

Porém, Asmita previra com nitidez a intenção cheia de malícia e rancor do Imperador.

\- Selo conquistador do mal! – Gritou o cavaleiro antes que a mortífera arma lhe roubasse a possibilidade de alcançar a tão desejada luz.

O presunçoso Imperador ficou estático olhando aterrorizado o cavaleiro louro que se encontrava diante de si. Tentou mexer uma mão, todavia a sua ordem cerebral não foi concretizada pelo seu corpo.

Sage caminhava lentamente de um lado para o outro no nobre e angelical Décimo Terceiro Templo.

\- Este cosmo que estamos a sentir pertence a Asmita de Virgem, estou certo Grande Mestre? – Perguntou Shion interessado.

\- Sim, este é o cosmo de Asmita, não existe equívoco algum. – Confirmou o velho Mestre.

\- Porém, posso constatar com precisão e certeza que o inimigo com quem Asmita se defronta é bastante forte. – Disse o carneiro apreensivo.

\- Sim, mais uma vez a tua dedução não podia estar mais correta, no entanto o poder de Asmita ainda é um dos segredos mais bem escondidos deste santuário, nem eu próprio como Grande-Mestre o conheço realmente. – Explicou Sage receoso.

A madrugada seguia vagarosamente o seu caminho até despontar numa manhã clara e solarenga que iluminava alegremente os túmulos vestidos de branco.

\- O que se passa comigo, não consigo mexer-me! Seu maldito! – O Imperador tentava desesperadamente resistir à vontade e ao poder de Asmita.

\- Este é o selo que prende todos aqueles que atentam contra Buda, antes de eu te enviar numa grande viagem até ao outro mundo. – Explicou sadicamente o Cavaleiro, colocando-se imponentemente de pé.

\- Não, alguém divino como eu não vai morrer como um reles mortal imprestável! – Rosnou Július invocando todas as suas forças concentrando-as na espada cravejada de rubis escarlates.

A pressão exercida por Asmita era tremenda, algo indescritível, capaz de quebrar a montanha mais rochosa, contudo o Imperador conseguiu mover a mão que segurava a poderosa arma rompendo o selo que o prendia ao terreno cemiterial. Como o choque entre as duas energias foi algo impressionante a espada acabou por se partir, transformando-se em pequenos cacos brilhantes e valiosos.

\- Nem as armas dos Deuses estão em posição de rivalizar com o meu poder, de facto sou único e o mais poderoso! – Gabou-se o Imperador banhado em vaidade desmedida.

\- O meu selo foi destruído, como vencerei este homem sem recorrer aos meus ataques mais fortes? – Asmita estava perplexo com o rumo que a batalha estava a levar.

Július principiou uma lenta caminhada em volta dos túmulos olhando Asmita pelo canto do olho, não era estúpido ao ponto de ficar desprevenido na presença de tal homem.

\- Tenho a certeza que o teu poder é bem maior do que mostras, do que estás à espera para revelares o jogo? – Pensou o oponente do cavaleiro.

\- Vais ficar aí a andar durante quanto tempo, é que estou com pressa? Por outro lado também não me agrada que um homem tão malvado e desrespeitador da condição humana ande por aí a profanar este espaço sagrado e de culto. – O dourado estava a começar a perder a paciência, esperar de facto não era uma das suas maiores virtudes.

\- Não deves apressar o destino Cavaleiro, ele virá ao teu encontro sem demora, aguarda-o tranquilamente. – Aconselhou falsamente Július.

Num momento, o Imperador deambulava serenamente, no seguinte arremessara uma longa e afiada lança que lhe surgira na mão contra Asmita.

\- Kahn! – Berrou o dourado.

\- Não penses que essa defesa conseguirá deter a vontade Divina empregue nesta Lança do Destino! – Avisou o homem pressionando a Lança Sagrada contra o escudo defensivo do Virgem.

Num instante alarmante o inexplicável acontece. O poderoso Kahn invocado pelo cavaleiro desaparecera com um estrondo bastante gritante, e este encontrava-se a sagrar abundantemente do rosto. A raiva e a repulsa por aquele sujeito envenenaram as puras veias de Asmita.

\- Agora dar-te-ei o fim que mereces! Esta lança Divina arrancará a tua alma, e ela servir-me-á para todo o sempre! Parece que o teu destino vai mudar de novo Asmita! – O ar ressuava com os estrondosos e maquiavélicos risos do imperador.

\- As duas divindades que estou disposto a servir são Buda e Atena! Lamento mas não estás na lista. – Garantiu o dourado limpando o seu sangue que lhe escorria para os sábios lábios. – Esta maldita lança não aprisionará mais ninguém no seu interior gélido e pérfido, repousará para todo o sempre junto daqueles que outrora defenderam Atena. Estes bravos guerreiros a protegerão e evitaram que ela volte a cair em mãos maliciosas como as tuas. Selo conquistador do mal! – Pronunciou Asmita, selando assim a Lança do Destino para toda a eternidade.

No momento seguinte, o louro juntou as duas mãos avermelhadas, separando-as numa linha oblíqua, intensificando o seu enorme cosmo.

\- Ciclo das seis existências! – Bramiu categoricamente.

\- Mas, o que…! – gaguejou o Imperador caindo pesadamente através de diversos planos.

\- Existem seis mundos para onde os humanos podem viajar no fim de morrerem, escolhe o que se adequa mais a tua passagem pela Terra. O primeiro é o inferno, como o próprio nome indica as almas sofrem para todo o sempre as penitências infernais. Este é o segundo mundo, o mundo dos espíritos famintos. Aqui, aqueles que viveram entregues à ganância comem incessantemente. No terceiro mundo, denominado mundo das bestas. Aqui lutarás contra animais sanguinários até que por fim te transformarás num igual. No quarto mundo, reina uma interminável guerra onde persiste a lei do mais forte sobre o mais fraco. No quinto mundo, é onde habitamos, o mundo dos humanos. Aqui o contraste de emoções é brutal, a bondade e a maldade põem à prova a cada segundo o coração das pessoas. Por fim, o sexto mundo, o Paraíso, este é considerado o pior entre os seis possíveis caminhos. Aqui qualquer deslize por mais pequeno e insignificante que pareça joga o pecador no inferno. – Asmita com um profundo suspiro concluiu a sua explicação.

O terror aprisionara o imperador nas suas sombrias e difusas entranhas. Cair a pique por todos aqueles planos bizarros e demasiado reais, era assustador, quase loucura. Ele não queria cair em nenhum deles, não iria morrer ali. Porém, a saída estava bem longe no outro lado luminoso do mundo, não a conseguia alcançar, pois esta fugia-lhe tranquilamente pelos dedos trémulos.

\- Não me resta outra opção! – Murmurou o imperador, tentando ignorar as bizarras imagens que saltavam na sua frente.

Com sérias dificuldades retirou do seu bolço um pequeno e dourado pote, onde se podia ler, "Vinho de baco". Desenroscou a tampinha e bebeu um trago.

O que será este elixir? Em qual dos mundos cairá o inimigo do santuário? Será que a estrela da desventura continuará a flutuar sobre Asmita?


	22. Capitulo 21 - Dúvidas

O líquido que Július ingerira escorregava arrastadamente pela sua garganta como se fosse algo bastante doloroso de consumir. A sua cara contorcia-se num esgar de dor e sofrimento devido ao ardor fervilhante que aquela poção provocava nas suas entranhas. Por momentos o medo tomou conta dele, o medo de não resistir aquele tenebroso vinho.

No cemitério onde repousavam os antigos Cavaleiros, Asmita voltara a posicionar-se em forma de Lótus levitando suavemente como uma pétala. Porém, uma sensação desconfortável percorreu de súbito o seu coração. As suas aguçadas capacidades sensoriais ainda reconheciam ao longe aquele cosmo tão poderoso. Será que o Imperador conseguira escapar das afiadas garras dos seis caminhos?

\- Nunca pensei que este vinho sagrado colocasse a vida de quem o bebe à margem da morte. Tenho que me libertar desta prisão ilusória! Tenho que resistir! Não penses que a nossa batalha já terminou, Virgem! – O imperador arquejava contorcendo-se, agonizava e suava terrivelmente.

Num repente milagroso, uma força descomunal apoderou-se do corpo, da mente, do coração e do sangue do adversário do dourado. A sua força de vontade completamente restaurada aliada ao seu estrondoso e restituído cosmo quebraram a dimensão temporal e espacial que o separava de Asmita.

\- Como é que o seu cosmo se tornou tão poderoso, está imerso numa perigosidade extrema, sedento de sangue e morte! – O Cavaleiro estava preocupado com a nova aparição do cosmo do Imperador.

Július caminhava calmamente em direção ao seu oponente. A sua habitual tranquilidade fora substituída por uma expressão pesada e repleta de maldade.

\- Surpreendido, Virgem? – Perguntou arrogantemente, ainda segurando o pote de ouro na sua mão.

\- Não irei negar que estou de facto surpreendido, porém isso não se deve ao teu novo e aparente poder mas sim a teres conseguido escapar do meu ataque. – Afirmou serenamente Asmita. – Todavia, acredito plenamente que todo esse grandioso poder deve ter uma falha, qual será o preço a pagar?

\- A tua sabedoria é algo louvável e impressionante, de facto existe um preço a pagar. – Confirmou o Imperador, pousando o potinho na areia fria e humedecida pelo orvalho matinal. – Este vinho não é um vinho qualquer que se bebe em situações de lazer ou em ocasiões de festejo, este líquido sagrado é conhecido pelo povo Romano como Vinho de Baco.

\- Vinho de Baco! – Exclamou Asmita.

\- Sim Vinho de Baco. Baco era um dos grandiosos e poderosos Deuses que habitam o panteão Romano, ele é conhecido por ser o Deus do vinho e das emboscadas. Há muitos milénios atrás, Baco criou este suco com a funcionalidade de ofertar a quem o bebesse certos privilégios com o intuito de proteger a civilização romana, desta forma ganhei força e poder ilimitado quase divino.

\- Força suprema! – O dourado estava embasbacado com a explicação narrada por Július.

\- Agora que já sabes um dos mais preciosos segredos do nosso reino não podes decerto continuar vivo. Por isso, despede-te do mundo que nunca conheceste realmente. – Ao enunciar estas palavras o Imperador retirou a sua magnificente coroa da cabeça., dando-lhe um demorado beijo.

Asmita esperava calmamente o novo avanço do seu inimigo queria testar o seu poder, queria verificar se a lenda do Vinho de Baco de facto era verdadeira, queria superar o seu próprio cosmo. Será que iria conseguir, ou o fim do combate já estava escrito nas estrelas?

\- Se me queres matar podes vir estou pronto. – Desafiou o Cavaleiro intensificando o seu desconhecido cosmo.

\- Ilusão da Coroa Imperial! – Gritou o Imperador. – Se este ataque falhar é o meu fim. O tempo de eficácia do poder do vinho é curto. Se ele escapar…

\- Kahn! – Bramiu Asmita, contudo era tarde de mais.

Um menino de tenra idade de longos cabelos louros caminhava descalço queimando os seus pequenos pés na areia fervilhante devido ao sol tórrido que se fazia sentir. Na sua dolorosa caminhada passou perto de um rio onde o reflexo triste e sofredor de Asmita de Virgem flutuava ao sabor da lenta corrente. Aquele dia era igual a todos os outros dias da solitária e penosa infância do menino. O cenário catastrófico onde vivia era salientado e reconhecido pela miséria, fome, crenças impuras e desumanas, lágrimas, gritos, perda, dor e caos. Era desolador avistar crianças de forma carente que rezavam quase desnutridas por um pouco de comida, atenção ou apenas um pequeno laivo do sentimento definido como amor.

Asmita continuava a sua deprimente travessia, a dor que envolvia o cenário entranhava-se profundamente na sua alma, no seu espírito, no seu coração, no seu sangue, quase o levando à loucura. A perda e a dor daquele povo afogava-o em trevas demoníacas. O caos, o sofrimento e o desespero aniquilavam a esperança de uma mudança urgente e repleta de luz, sorte e felicidade. O mundo que tanto desejava estava a um tímido piscar de olhos, porque nunca mais o alcançava.

Num outro plano, Asmita já não era mais um menino, agora era um jovem bastante forte, caminhava nas montanhas esquecidas pelo tempo e perdidas no vasto globo de Jamir. Apesar de estar num lugar diferente e de ser uma pessoa diferente, o sofrimento, a dor e a perda do seu povo ainda o enlaçavam profundamente à sua infância. Os seus olhos nada viam, no entanto o seu nobre e puro coração sentia com uma intensidade tremenda os lamentos, gritos e lágrimas do mundo, como se estivesse dentro da sua alma.

De repente, uma voz omnipotente invadiu o ar rarefeito da montanha.

\- Asmita, como podes ter a ousadia de venerar dois Deuses? Como te atreves a desafiar o teu destino? Como te atreves a questionar os princípios impostos por Buda?

\- Esta voz! – Murmurou. – Escutei-a tantas vezes na minha infância em momentos de aflição.

\- A tua punição será algo terrível, Asmita. – Ameaçou a voz.

\- Punição! – Exclamou o jovem de bonitos cabelos de ouro.

\- Sente o peso do sofrimento universal. Afoga-te nas lágrimas das crianças. Apodrece nos gritos de pavor das mulheres. Morre tentando desesperadamente alcançar comida. AHAHAH!

\- Nããããããõ! – A voz transtornada de Asmita de Virgem imergiu no cemitério do santuário de Atena na Grécia como uma pequena bomba de energia dourada.

A dúvida plantada pela ilusão do Imperador martelava na mente de Asmita como o ribombar de uma trovoada. Será que ele algum dia a qualquer momento a qualquer hora iria sofrer a terrível penitência por se ter atrevido a venerar dois Deuses, seria isso possível?

\- Como voltaste seu desgraçado? – Questionou Július atónito.

\- Graças a minha vontade e sensatez. Ilusões não passam de manipulações imperfeitas da realidade. – Explicou Asmita, ainda imerso em pesadas e sufocantes dúvidas.

\- Não me tentes ludibriar, as dúvidas percorrem o teu ser como um rio corre desenfreadamente para o mar. Bem, qual é afinal a sensação de saberes que a punição pelo teu incontestável pecado está escondida atrás das sombras do teu espírito? – O Imperador estava extremamente satisfeito com os prejuízos que a sua ilusão fizera na alma do dourado.

\- As curvas do destino são atribuladas, escuras e perigosas, contudo existe sempre a possibilidade de atravessá-las pelo caminho da luz, verdade e amor. – Foi a resposta dada pelo Cavaleiro.

\- Tanta filosofia para me dizeres que não tens uma resposta concreta que suporte a tua traição.

Asmita pela segunda vez juntou as suas mãos separando-as depois numa linha obliqua. O seu cosmo expandiu-se até ao território estelar.

\- Seu estúpido, vais utilizar novamente esse golpe mesmo sabendo previamente que ele não resultará? – Zumbou Július ardendo de satisfação.- Se ele me assertar é o meu fim! – Pensou no seu íntimo.

\- As ilusões são falsas e imperfeitas passagens da realidade. – Afirmou Asmita calmamente.

Será que as dúvidas afetaram as capacidades de combate de Asmita? Será que este ataque de facto é o que parece? Qual será a resposta dada por Virgem?


	23. Capitulo 22 -A maior sabedoria de Virgem

O poderoso ataque de Asmita modificou-se a escassos milímetros de atingir Július. Sem dúvida as aparências iludem sempre os olhos daqueles que não vêm para além do que está na sua frente.

O imperador mergulhava vertiginosamente através de um buraco negro, frio e húmido que arrepiava a sua divina e nobre pele. Até que por fim, aterrou numa longa estrada sinuosa coberta de enormes pedras, buracos e perigosos desníveis, ladeada por um profundo abismo negro como breu. O oponente do dourado carregava às suas costas uma pesada e descomunal vasilha de barro cheia de algo não visível que o desequilibrava incontrolavelmente.

Várias pessoas de rostos ocultos pelos cabelos desgrenhados caminhavam a seu lado, rindo da sua figura deprimente. O cruel homem continuava o seu desesperado caminho envolto naqueles risos de pura satisfação e prazer.

O imperador tentava cobrir o seu rosto rubro devido à vergonha que sentia daquele momento. Como alguém da sua categoria divina podia ser submetido a trabalhos de escravo? Como aquelas imundas pessoas podiam troçar com tal satisfação do seu governante?

De súbito, uma voz suave e deliciada encheu a estrada sem fim:

\- O destino sempre se encarrega de ajustar as contas necessárias com aqueles que cometem injúrias e atrocidades contra a humanidade. Ninguém está a salvo da sua mão justiceira. – Asmita de Virgem olhava de forma penetrante o céu azul enquanto estas palavras lhe saíam dos finos e sábios lábios. A brisa que se fazia sentir brincava delicadamente com os seus compridos cabelos louros.

\- Mas, quem me fala? – Questionou Július lançando um olhar de relance em seu redor, no entanto nada viu.

Um feroz e arrepiante vento deslizou impecavelmente sobre o sinuoso caminho do Imperador. A pressão exercida atirou-o no abismo que caminhava silenciosamente a seu lado.

Július caía a pique pelo precipício da ganância e do egoísmo desmedido. Durante a sua queda miserável sentia as dores daqueles que torturara através da sua maldade e superioridade sem limites nem barreiras. O seu corpo era atirado de um lado para o outro ferindo-se, sangrando, despedaçando-se e gritando de sofrimento. Finalmente o rodopio de dor agonizante cessou. Ele pousara suavemente num local imerso numa luz esverdeada.

\- Mas, o que se passa aqui? – Praguejou tentando colocar-se de pé.

Caminhou durante imenso tempo em círculos confusos e persistentes, não encontrando a saída daquele bizarro lugar.

Depois de muito andar, as suas atenções focaram-se numa enorme estátua que se elevava acima do que os olhos podem alcançar. Olhou com mais pormenor e reconheceu a figura esculpida.

\- Buda! – Constatou, enquanto se apercebia que caminhara todo este infindável tempo na palma da divina mão daquela divindade. – Virgem, eu devia esperar isto de ti.

\- Agora estás à mercê do teu próprio destino, da tua incessante maldade, do teu profundo egoísmo e da tua cruel ganância! – Exclamou Asmita, elevando uma das suas mãos trazendo o Imperador de volta ao cemitério.

Július tremia incontrolavelmente deitado na areia sagrada, escondendo o seu rosto com as mãos.

\- Ninguém escapa à punição do céu. – Afirmou Asmita.

\- O que planejas fazer comigo agora, seu …

\- Acho que não estás em posição de dizer seja o que for, agora estás nas minhas mãos e sujeito à minha vontade. – Respondeu o cavaleiro intensificando o seu maravilhoso cosmo. – Ressoa meu cosmo! Ressoa através das vontades daqueles que sofrem as duras passagens deste mundo cruel e indigno!

\- Não te atrevas a tocar-me, eu sou divino! – Gritava aterrorizado o imperador, tentando escapar há vontade imperativa do dourado.

\- Estou farto dessa conversa impura e desonrada! Prepara-te para receber a maior sabedoria do cavaleiro de Virgem! Tesouro do Céu!

A paisagem cemiterial ficou repleta de tapeçarias alusivas à mitologia Indo e Budista, proporcionando ao dourado a sintonia perfeita entre ataque e defesa.

\- Remoção do sentido do tato! – Bramiu Asmita. O Imperador ficou imóvel na areia, não sentindo absolutamente nada devido à dormência insolente que percorria o seu corpo. – Agora os teus gestos já não prejudicarão mais ninguém. Remoção do sentido do paladar! – A língua de Július enrrolou-se como uma cobra, não o deixando prenunciar uma única sílaba que fosse. – Agora não contagiarás o mundo com as tuas palavras repletas de maldade e falsidade. Remoção do sentido do olfato! – O adversário do dourado foi abandonado pelos cheiros indistintos da areia húmida. – Já não conseguirás cheirar a agradável fragância do teu egoísmo. Remoção do sentido da audição! – O pesado silêncio invadiu a mente do inimigo. – O único som que ouvirás é o cruel bater das asas da morte. Remoção do sentido da visão! – As trevas circundaram a mente, o corpo e o coração do Imperador.

\- Estou praticamente morto, não tenho saída. O poder deste homem rivaliza com o poder dos próprios Deuses. – Pensou Július sentindo a incontestável morte a seu lado.

\- Nada mais te resta para além do teu cosmo. Apesar de tudo foste um adversário bastante forte e teimoso. Tiveste oportunidade de alterar o teu destino, todavia faltou-te o mais necessário, a coragem para tal feito. Agora, já está tudo perdido. Aguarda tranquilamente a chegada da Rainha das Trevas. – Asmita falava diretamente com o sub-consciente do inerte Imperador, por fim retirou o sexto e último sentido, a intuição.

\- Asmita o teu nome ficará escrito na história, como aquele que desafiou a vontade divina, como aquele que desafiou o próprio destino. Tu serás para toda a internidade uma lenda. – Finalmente Július entregou-se nos braços da solitária e negra morte.

O virgem passou a sua mão fria pelo rosto, limpando um teimoso fio de sangue que escorria para o seu pescoço. Colocou-se de pé e começou a andar até a saída do cemitério.

\- A passagem por este mundo é tão curta. No fim tudo se resume a isto. – Pensou, cruzando os portões enferrujados do antigo cemitério.

Um delicioso perfume de glamour e elegância subia tranquilamente as escadarias que conduziam a sétima casa, protegida por Dokho de Balança.

Quem será o adversário do jovem cavaleiro? Estará Dokho preparado para ultrapassar os obstáculos impostos pelas estrelas? No final deste combate o dourado de Balança será o mesmo?


	24. Capitulo 23 - Sedução da túlipa

Os raios de sol entravam sorrateiramente pelo sétimo Templo, onde Dokho esperava pacientemente o seu oponente. Rapidamente a sua espera foi quebrada por paços apressados que cruzavam a entrada iluminada pela claridade diurna. Encostado a um pilar que sustentava o alto teto da casa do equilíbrio. O jovem cavaleiro observava com atenção e perícia a chegada de uma bela mulher.

\- É ela a minha adversária! – Cismou Dokho enquanto era absorvido pela beleza da recém-chegada.

A rapariga era de estatura média, magra com as curvas do seu elegante corpo esplendidamente bem delineadas, vestida com um provocante vestido branco adornado com continhas azuis, que realçavam ainda mais a sua beleza e aparente inocência. O seu rosto estava emoldurado com uns bonitos cabelos curtos encaracolados de um negro muito brilhante, os seus olhos resplandeciam como uma verdura campestre e os seus lábios eram tão vermelhos como as cerejas. A jovem caminhava sem hesitar até ao dourado que a aguardava estupefacto.

\- Que pena o dia já ter nascido, a calmaria da misteriosa noite tornaria este combate muito mais interessante e produtivo! – Disse ela docemente, piscando o olho ao cavaleiro.

O cavaleiro nunca tinha visto tanta beleza centrada numa única pessoa. Pensando melhor ele nunca tinha tido muito contacto com muitas mulheres antes, talvez este fosse o padrão de todas elas.

\- O que te traz ao santuário de Atena? – Questionou Dokho em voz determinada, tentando abstrair-se daqueles confusos e desconhecidos pensamentos.

\- Bem, isso é bastante fácil de te responder querido, venho para matar Atena é claro! – Respondeu ela dando uma pequena risadinha, enquanto sacudia os seus lindos cabelos do rosto ameninado.

\- Lamento, mas a tua missão terminou quando pisaste o solo da casa de balança! – Disse Dokho adoptando uma pose mais combativa.

\- Hum! Que mau que tu és! Gosto muito de adversários assim, torna as batalhas muito mais fascinantes! – Disse a jovem aproximando-se do cavaleiro.

\- Afinal quem és tu? – Perguntou o protetor da sétima casa.

\- Eu sou Caterina, uma ninfa ao serviço da Deusa Diana, a mais pura e fatal mulher que caminha no Panteão Romano. – Explicou Caterina deliciada.

\- Diana, a Deusa da Lua e da Caça. Mas, porque não veio ela defrontar-me se é assim tão poderosa e implacável? – Respingou o dourado.

\- Cuidado com o que desejas cavaleiro! – Avisou a serva de Diana fingindo um falso tremor. – Bem, acho que já está tarde, tenho que me despachar, tenho que ser rápida e eficaz. – Pensou a ninfa olhando com curiosidade o cavaleiro encostado ao pilar de pedra.

\- Volta a descer as escadarias e poupar-te-ei a vida. Não quero lutar contra uma mulher. – Pediu Dokho, consciente dos seus princípios morais.

\- Tenho pena, no entanto não posso satisfazer o teu desejo cavaleiro Dokho de Balança! Apesar de eu ter uma brilhante ideia que certamente será apetecível para os dois. – Caterina falava de forma sedutora, enquanto um sorriso doce lhe dançava nos lindos olhos verdes.

\- Não vejo qual a ideia que agradará a dois membros de dois exércitos completamente distintos em diversos sentidos e ideologias. – Disse o dourado maravilhado com a atitude da sua adversária.

Caterina caminhou decidida ficando apenas a meros centímetros do cavaleiro. Dokho podia cheirar com nitidez o agradável e sedutor perfume que enchia o espaço por onde ela passava. A rapariga continuou a deslizar elegantemente pelo chão como se fosse uma patinadora nata e a casa de Balança fosse uma reluzente pista de gelo. O sol incidia perigosamente salientando com clareza as deliciosas curvas da Serva da Deusa da Lua. Dokho tentava com enorme esforço e dedicação manter a concentração no seu estatuto de cavaleiro de Ouro. Ele não queria ceder aos prazeres do corpo, nem aos desejos da mente.

Os dois corpos já se uniam num misto de prazer e repulsa. Caterina acariciava docemente o rosto de Dokho com as suas mãos delicadas e tentadoras. Por outro lado, Dokho tentava afastá-la, porém o seu corpo não lhe obedecia. Por fim, os lábios de ambos cruzaram-se num beijo louco e demorado. No entanto aquele sentimento fez com que Dokho se apercebesse do que estava a fazer e empurrou a jovem para bem longe de si.

\- Como te atreves a renegar-me! – Gritou Caterina colérica.

\- Não é uma cara bonita que me vai desviar do meu destino. – Disse Dokho. – Se queres lutar vamos a isso! Já chega destes joguinhos!

\- Se me aceitasses podíamos ser muito felizes, ter uma família, uma casa e muitos filhos. Vá lá Dokho, quantos não gostariam de estar no teu lugar? – Caterina tentava alcançar o coração do dourado.

\- Não me interessa essa história de família feliz. – Ripostou, embora aquela resposta estivesse imersa em pura mentira. – Se queres matar Atena tens que passar por mim! Não tenho mais nada a dizer!

\- Eu dar-te-ia tudo aquilo que Atena não te pode dar! – Afirmou a Jovem apelando a toda a sua sedução. Enquanto falava acariciava propositadamente o seu corpo com os seus longos e finos dedos, envoltos em anéis de opalas.

\- Eu tenho tudo o que preciso neste Santuário. – Disse Dokho lutando por não olhar para os movimentos que Caterina fazia.

\- Não foi o que demostraste no nosso beijo! – Brincou a rapariga dando alguns paços na direção do cavaleiro.

\- Não me interessa. Vamos terminar esta luta!

\- Não és meu de uma forma, serás de outra! – Exclamou Caterina elevando o seu cosmo.

Todavia, Dokho foi demasiado lento para antecipar o que se avizinhava devido à enorme instabilidade em que se encontrava.

\- Perfume das tulipas negras! – Bramiu Caterina convicta do pleno efeito do seu ataque.

Um delicioso perfume a tulipas encheu o ar da casa de Balança. Dokho foi envolvido por um sentimento de fantasia e sonho quando inalou aquela sedutora a perigosa fragrância. O odor percorreu o corpo, o sangue, o coração e a mente do dourado até que por fim Dokho já não era responsável pelos seus atos ou pensamentos.

\- Tu é que quiseste que fosse assim Dokho. Se não me resistisses era tudo mais fácil. Agora divertir-me-ei um pouco contigo e de seguida continuarei o meu caminho. – Disse a jovem atirando-se para os braços do cavaleiro.

Um grande turbilhão de prazer, desejo, cor, sombra e calor adormecia a mente do Dourado. Caterina beijava-o loucamente. Os dois corpos estavam entrelaçados num momento de insanidade e satisfação. A rapariga deslizava as suas mãos por toda a superfície corporal de Dokho. Este gostava do que sentia, desejando ardentemente que aquela sensação nunca sessasse. O dourado atrevidamente também tateava o corpo esculpido da ninfa.

De súbito, alguém voltou a cruzar a casa de Balança. Um cosmo aterrorizante pairava no ar.

\- Caterina! Como te atreves a desonrar as ideologias impostas pelo nosso clã. Como te atreves a renegar aos princípios que voluntariamente aceitaste? Vais pagar com a vida esta traição! – Uma voz fina como um punhal cortara o ar.

Um único gesto da mão daquela misteriosa pessoa foi o suficiente para deitar Caterina por terra, morta e absorvida na sua própria sedução. Finalmente o estado de sonho abandonou Dokho.

Quem será este inimigo? Quantas vezes mais a lealdade de Dokho será posta à prova?


	25. Capitulo 24 - Caçadora e Presa

O sol iluminava alegremente a penumbra das doze casas, revelando a destruição e o caos que agora substituía à habitual frescura e tranquilidade do Santuário. Algumas cegonhas sobrevoavam os doze Templos sagrados, lançando neles sombras difusas e indistintas. Atena caminhava em paços insertos e inseguros no grandioso salão, desejando do fundo do seu nobre espírito que aquela batalha desse por fim tréguas.

Na sétima casa o clima era bastante pesado e sufocante. Dokho mergulhara num lago profundo de raiva, ódio e confusão, como se a presença de Diana a Deusa da Lua e da Caça alterasse por completo o verdadeiro valor da vida humana. Dokho arquejava olhando aquela mulher imponente, implacável e fatal. Diana, por outro lado, observava o cavaleiro com aparente desprezo e desaprovação, exibindo na sua mão direita um arco igualmente imponente e poderoso, realçando a presença da Deusa.

\- Porque a mataste? – Questionou o dourado esforçando-se por controlar a sua respiração ofegante e pesada.

\- Lamento, mas não posso oferecer-te a resposta que procuras. – Respondeu Diana de forma superior com um sorriso cínico a bailar-lhe no rosto duro e calculista.

\- Ela era uma das tuas servas! – Gritou Dokho. Apesar de Caterina ser interesseira e maldosa era um ser humano, não merecia que a sua vida fosse roubada daquela forma fria e desvalorizada.

\- Ninguém precisa de más servas Cavaleiro. Maus servos de nada servem, são inúteis e entraves à concretização das missões pretendidas. Ela quase arruinou todo o plano. – Disse Diana irritada com o rumo da conversa.

Diana odiava homens, estar na sua presença era algo horripilante, indigno e altamente desonrante. Ela optara por uma vida de pura e honrada castidade, esta permissão foi-lhe cedida pelo seu pai, o Deus supremo Júpiter.

\- Mas, como é que eu não senti o cosmo de Caterina? Apenas detetei sete cosmos na entrada do Santuário! Como é isto possível? Quantos mais inimigos se infiltraram nas doze casas sem serem reconhecidos? – Constatou o cavaleiro confuso e bastante preocupado. – Quantos mais? – Murmurou.

\- Cavaleiro de Balança não detetaste o cosmo da minha serva porque o cosmo dela é tão insignificante que se mascarava facilmente com o meu. Agora, olhando para trás não compreendo como pude nomeá-la para uma missão tão delicada e importante. – Respingou Diana olhando com desdém para o belo corpo inerte da ninfa das tulipas. – Mas já chega de explicações. Considera-te um sortudo por estares na minha presença tanto tempo, sem eu te tirar a vida Dokho de Balança. Porém, agora o tempo esgotou-se! Adeus cavaleiro! - O poderoso cosmo da Deusa encheu a sétima casa. Com uma rajada de energia o dourado foi arremessado contra o pilar onde aguardara encostado a chegada do seu adversário.

Dokho tentou colocar-se de pé, no entanto uma nova rajada já esperava por si. Diana ria felicíssima ao ver o dourado ser arremessado em todas as direcções, por apenas uma insignificante fração do seu descumunal cosmo.

\- Que poder impressionante! – Pensou Dokho batendo pesadamente numa das paredes que ladeavam o sétimo templo. Todavia, com um laivo de sorte Dokho conseguiu escapar a mais um demolidor ataque de Diana. O sangue já lhe escorria abundantemente pelos lábios, nariz e testa, manchando a sua armadura dourada de um vermelho reluzente.

\- Não vou perder para alguém que não respeita a condição humana! – Bradou Dokho elevando o seu justiceiro cosmo.

\- Que bonitos valores cavaleiro. É pena que eles não te salvem do poder arrebatador da lua. – Disse Diana ignorando o poderoso cosmo do dourado.

\- Cólera do Dragão! – Dokho percorreu a distância que o separava de Diana a uma velocidade luminosa, a Deusa quase não o conseguiu vislumbrar. O jovem cavaleiro assertou com precisão o ataque, a mulher foi projetada nos ares caindo ruidosamente no solo da Casa de Balança.

Dokho não estava convicto que o seu potente ataque tivesse posto fim à vida da Deusa da Caça, e estava certo disso mesmo. Diana agitava-se com dificuldades tentando erguer-se de novo. O golpe do cavaleiro apesar de não a ter morto, tinha provocado graves danos que poderiam colocar em causa o final daquele combate.

\- Agora eu compreendo o que Caterina viu em ti cavaleiro. – Murmurou olhando o fundo dos cintilantes olhos verdes de Dokho. – Os seus olhos estão cheios de compaixão e doçura, não existe nenhuma réstia de maldade neles, são tão puros como as flores que tanto amo. – Pensou imersa naquele verde fascinante e maravilhoso. – Depois de me debater e cruzar com tantos homens este cavaleiro sem dúvida é diferente de todos eles. O seu coração é nobre e justo. Será que durante tantos anos agora os meus princípios serão postos em causa?

\- Então o meu golpe tirou-te a vontade de lutar? – Provocou Dokho, a sua mente e o seu coração latejavam com o peso tenebroso da culpa. A potência do seu golpe não atingiu o seu efeito usual. Dokho sabia que talvez aquela fosse a única oportunidade que tivera para matar Diana, porém, a sua consciência não o deixou realizar o que pretendia.

\- Agora eu entendo o que Caterina viu em ti Dokho. – Afirmou Diana cambaleando ligeiramente. – A tua consciência será a responsável pela tua morte.

\- Sim, provavelmente tens razão, contudo estou disposto a lutar contra os meus valores morais para cumprir o meu dever e proteger Atena! – Afirmou seguramente o dourado.

\- Adoro presas que me dão luta! Assim torna tudo bem mais interessante e disputado. – Disse Diana entusiasmada com a atitude desafiadora do guardião da sétima casa.

A Deusa da caça preparou com mestria uma afiada seta que colocou no seu imponente e brilhante arco, pronta para almejar a sua tão desejada presa. Dokho percebeu o plano da Deusa e utilizando a sua útil velocidade da Luz esgueirou-se para as suas costas. A seta perfurou suavemente o pilar branco que suportava a casa do equilíbrio.

\- Mas como? Onde ele está? – Perguntou Diana atonita, olhando em redor.

\- Estou aqui. – Disse o dourado colocando uma mão na cintura da Deusa da Lua.

O cenário que se seguiu foi algo assustador, parecia que uma fortíssima tempestade varrera toda a casa de Balança. Dokho estava indefeso deitado no chão. Por toda a superfície havia estilhaços de mármore, azulejo e cimento.

\- Como te atreves a tocar-me. Como te atreves a manchar a minha pureza? A última pessoa que teve a coragem ou a estupidez de violar a minha intimidade não teve um final muito feliz, neste momento é um vulnerável e inútil veado. – Diana estava colérica e assustadora.

\- Mas o que fiz eu? – Perguntou Dokho confuso, não compreendendo aquela atitude tresloucada da Deusa.

\- Cometeste o maior crime que podias ter cometido cavaleiro, tocaste-me. – Disse Diana, o seu maxilar tremia de raiva. – Todavia, o teu destino pode ser bem diferente, basta apelares um pouco à tua inteligência.

\- O que queres dizer com isso? – A confusão toldava a mente do dourado.

\- Armadilha da Lua Cheia! – Gritou a Deusa. Várias partículas platinadas voaram da ponta dos seus finos dedos, envolvendo Dokho numa intransponível cúpula. - Como já pudeste constatar agora estás à mercê da minha vontade e misericórdia cavaleiro. Eu agora vejo com clareza o que Caterina viu em ti. Tu tens algo que cativou o meu coração e o meu espírito. Algo especial que eu não consigo explicar. Algo que quebrou por completo todos os meus princípios. Algo que te salvará a vida se aceitares ser meu marido, pelo contrário o teu destino será pior do que a morte? – Diana respirou fundo, olhando para o Cavaleiro encarcerado como um animal.

Dokho não queria acreditar no que os seus ouvidos lhe transmitiam, estava confuso, perplexo e horrivelmente tentado por aquela implacável mulher.

De súbito um imponente e misterioso ser apareceu diante dos olhos do cavaleiro, despertando a sua atenção.

\- Meu querido Dokho… - Principiou o recém-chegado em voz profunda e reconfortante.

Qual será o destino pior do que a morte do qual Diana falou? Qual será a decisão do Cavaleiro? Quem será esta misteriosa criatura?


	26. Capitulo 25 - Lealdade

O imponente dragão cruzou a linha imaginária do tempo, transpassou a esfera cíclica do espaço, mergulhou nos oceanos mais profundos, planou sobre o universo estelar, quebrou a brecha entre a vida e a morte, tudo isto para vir em auxílio do seu adorado e precioso aluno.

\- Mestre! – Murmurou Dokho, fechando os olhos devido ao brilho intenso das lindas escamas brancas da criatura sagrada.

\- Dokho, meu jovem, a lealdade dos seres humanos está em constante prova, prova essa que deve ser contornada através da coragem, honra e dignidade. Em todas as passagens temporais, tentações sedutoras e apetecíveis tentam penetrar o coração, mente e espírito com bastante perícia e destreza. – O sábio mestre olhava o seu discípulo com doçura e carinho, não o recriminando, porém tentava guiá-lo de novo ao caminho da sensatez e da lealdade.

\- Mestre, eu sinto-me tão envergonhado pela minha atitude. Sinto desprezo por mim, pelo meu sujo coração e pela minha alma submissa a tentações que quase me desviaram do caminho que tanto tempo levámos a construir. – As lágrimas escorriam em torrente pelo juvenil rosto do cavaleiro. – Talvez eu não seja digno desta armadura lendária. Talvez eu não seja digno do incondicional amor da Deusa Atena. Mestre o que é que eu fui fazer? Perdoe-me! – O desgosto, o arrependimento e a vergonha afogavam mortalmente o jovem dourado nas suas profundezas traiçoeiras e geladas.

-Dokho, quando te sentires a ser puxado para o mundo das trevas e da falsidade, onde o caminho mais fácil nunca é o mais certo, procura-te aqui, aqui no teu nobre e puro coração, ele te dará a luz para não caíres no abismo escuro da tentação. – Aconselhou o reluzente dragão. – Em relação ao perdão que me suplicas, eu não te posso perdoar enquanto tu não te perdoares, meu querido discípulo.- A imagem do sábio mestre desvanecia-se aos poucos numa cortina de carinho e conforto. – Dokho segue a luz do teu coração e tudo correrá pelo melhor, coragem!

\- Mestre! Não me abandone! Não me deixe aqui, eu sozinho não consigo! – Dokho chorava mais do que nunca.

\- A luz do teu coração! – Ecoou a voz profunda e sábia voz do dragão quase consumida pelo tempo e pela emoção, finalmente desaparecendo atrás dos muros inteligentes da sabedoria.

Diana caminhava ansiosa de um lado para o outro, olhando o dourado de balança aprisionado na lua cheia, esperando uma resposta que tardava a surgir.

Dokho imerso em pensamentos e lembranças recordava com pesar os seus dias calorosos e felizes da sua preciosa infância. Recordava todos os puros e nobres ensinamentos que o seu amado mestre lhe incutira com tanto empenho e dedicação. Vagueava pelo árduo treino que o tornou um dos homens mais poderosos e justos que caminha sobre a terra. Um cosmo muito quente e repleto de amor veio carinhosamente abraçar o espírito desesperado do cavaleiro de Balança.

\- Atena! – Murmurou o dourado reconhecendo aquele cosmo sem igual.

\- Dokho, eu nunca duvidei da tua lealdade. É esse forte laço de lealdade que vos distingue de todos os restantes humanos. É essa lealdade que nos une nos momentos mais críticos e complicados. A tua lealdade jamais pode ser abalada por maus pensamentos, coragem Dokho, acredita em ti, eu acredito. – Atena falava docemente tentando impulsionar o dourado de novo para a luta.

\- Sim, eu não vou fraquejar! Obrigado Atena, Obrigado Mestre! – Disse decididamente o jovem de Balança. – Vamos lá meu cosmo, encontra de novo a luz.

A deusa da Lua sentia com temor o poderoso cosmo do cavaleiro emergir radiante das suas profundezas luminosas e cheias de calor.

\- Diana! – Chamou o cavaleiro. – Eu tenho uma resposta para te dar. Lamento mas creio que não é a que desejas ouvir. Jamais quebrarei o poderoso laço de lealdade e amizade que me liga à Deusa Atena e a este Santuário.

\- Se é assim não me resta outra opção cavaleiro. – Disse Diana perigosamente. – Este ceptro punir-te-á pela tua estupidez e pela tua falta de gratidão. – Ameaçou a caçadora mostrando um fino e longo ceptro dourado que se materializara na sua mão esquerda.

\- Não penses que será assim tão fácil derrotar-me Diana. Eu não vou perder! – Gritou o dourado elevando o seu cosmo.

No entanto, a deusa já agitara o seu divino ceptro. – Metamorfose do ceptro Lunar! – Bramiu. Uma brilhante luz saiu da ponta da arma de diana almejando Dokho com precisão. – Agora serás para todo o sempre o macaco que animará os meus dias de caça. – Um riso fino como um punhal cortou o ar da casa de Balança.

\- Desculpa mas ainda não é desta que eu vou ser um macaco! – Disse Dokho protegido por um brilhante e resistente escudo, o escudo da armadura de Balança.

\- Mas, como? – Perguntou a Deusa espantada com o sucedido.

\- Eu explico com todo o prazer. Este é o sagrado escudo que está incorporado na minha armadura. Este escudo é o mais poderoso de todos aqueles que existem no mundo. Por esse motivo o teu ataque não me atingiu. – Afirmou Dokho orgulhoso da sua armadura.

A expressão marcada no rosto da Deusa da Lua era assustadora, demente, ameaçadora. Deu alguns paços até que ficou junto a reluzente prisão.

\- Não te esqueças que ainda continuas encarcerado na minha armadilha, não tens saída cavaleiro. – Prenunciou em voz baixa e fria. – Serás transpassado pela minha seta.

Dokho invocou a sua cintilante e magnifica lança, lanço-a determinado contra a barreira que o aprisionava. A pressão exercida pela arma lendária foi suficiente para pulverizar em partículas a Lua Cheia.

\- Não, a minha armadilha não! – Berrou Diana vendo Dokho livre da sua Lua Platinada. – Agora não escaparás aos meus desejos e à minha vontade cavaleiro! – Exclamou Diana obstinada, agitando novamente o seu ceptro dourado.

Uma reluzente e fatal espada substitui a poderosa lança na mão defensora do cavaleiro. Dokho avançou em direcção à sua adversária e cortou com firmeza o caprichoso ceptro da Deusa.

\- O mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes contra o mesmo cavaleiro! – Disse o dourado elevando o seu cosmo. – Agora é a minha vez prepara-te para saboreares a lealdade de Dokho de Balança!

Porém, Diana era bastante teimosa e persistente, detestava perder em todos os sentidos. Enlouquecida pelo ódio, raiva e desejo preparou uma nova seta e lançou odiosamente contra o seu oponente.

\- Nesta seta estão inscritos todos os sentimentos que nutro por ti, Dokho de Balança. Morrerás consumido pelos meus sentimentos. – Garantiu a Deusa da caça, puxando a corda que traçaria o destino do cavaleiro.

Todavia, a seta não encontrou na sua trajectória magnífica o corpo do jovem dourado, por outro lado, embateu contra a superfície polida e dourada do escudo que já protegera Dokho.

\- Nunca pensei que caísses duas vezes no mesmo erro Diana. Já chega, agora diz Adeus! – Um enorme cosmo planou sobre a imensidão estelar. – Voa meu cosmo voa, nas belas asas da lealdade! Cólera dos cem dragões!

Uma centena de dragões cósmicos planaram em direcção à Deusa da Lua a uma velocidade impressionante, conduzindo-a até ao mundo espiritual. Por fim, Diana caiu desamparada no chão da casa do equilíbrio segurando ainda com firmeza o seu fiel arco junto ao seu corpo ferido e manchado de sangue.

\- Talvez o caminho do amor seja demasiado complicado para mim. Obrigado por me teres ensinado isso cavaleiro, Dokho de Balança. – Disse Diana mergulhando finalmente nas profundezas da morte.

\- Espero que quando voltares a reencarnar neste mundo consigas ser feliz e consigas igualmente encontrar o verdadeiro amor. – Murmurou Dokho sentando-se junto ao pilar que ainda tinha a seta cravejada.

O areal era delicadamente beijado pela bela e doce espuma das ondas do oceano. Albafica estava sentado numa rocha decorada com vários corais coloridos. O sol brilhava intensamente unindo-se num abraço perfeito com as claras e sonhadoras águas do mar. O cavaleiro estava muito bem inserido naquela paisagem fantástica e fantasiosa, parecendo ter sido ali pintado propositadamente devido à sua beleza que rivaliza perfeitamente com a praia.

Quem será o inimigo do dourado? Será mesmo um inimigo? Quais as surpresas que o próximo combate nos reservam?


	27. Capitulo 26 - A princesa das ondas

O mar continuava a sua viagem tranquilo e sereno, através do seu leito misterioso. As ondas espumosas e brincalhonas batiam suavemente no areal já aquecido pela estrela maior. Aqui e ali alguns peixinhos brilhantes saltavam fora da água para vislumbrar o firmamento azul. Albafica de Peixes continuava sentado na rocha brincando com uma linda rosa vermelha entre os seus dedos, a brisa dançava delicadamente com os seus lindos cabelos marinhos. As águas cristalinas refletiam docemente o seu belo e imponente reflexo.

Num repente maravilhoso, um poderoso e ternurento cosmo surgiu vindo das profundezas mágicas do imenso oceano encantado. Uma figura nadava em direção à praia em perfeita e impressionante sintonia com as águas. As ondas floreavam divertidas naquele corpo como se fizessem parte dele.

\- A quem pertence este cosmo? – Questionou o cavaleiro absorvido por tanta delicadeza. – Que energia magnífica! – Murmurou saboreando cada doce momento.

O misterioso ser marinho aproximou-se cada vez mais do areal macio. Por fim os seus pequenos pés encontraram terra firme e quente. Sacudiu o seu lindo cabelo castanho completamente molhado do seu delicado rosto, aí Albafica pôde ver com clara nitidez que a recém-chegada era uma rapariga.

\- As sereias não existem. Existem? – Perguntou o Dourado impressionado e confuso.

A jovem olhou com ternura para o oceano. Recortado na água límpida estava um belo golfinho prateado que acompanhara a nata nadadora na sua travessia.

\- Vai Ariel! Eu irei mais tarde. Adeus! – Despediu-se a menina, lançando um amoroso beijo a sua companheira do Oceano. Ariel sorriu e mergulhou nas profundezas encantadas do mar reluzente.

A menina trajava um prático vestido cor-de-rosa decorado com pequenas florzinhas brancas, um bonito laço igualmente Cor-de-rosa destacava a sua fina cintura. O seu cabelo era suave e liso equiparando à pura seda de um castanho muito brilhante, atado elegantemente com uma fita da mesma cor da sua roupa. Os seus olhos eram de um azul tão profundo como o próprio mar.

\- Bem, agora tenho que encontrar a entrada para o santuário de Atena. – Disse a menina começando a caminhar. – Parece que as lutas já terminaram. – Constatou com preocupação. – Tenho que ser rápida! – Disse ela começando a correr.

Ao ver a rapariga começar a correr em direção à entrada do santuário Albafica saltou com leveza da rocha e barrou o seu caminho.

\- Lamento, mas não te posso deixar prosseguir em frente! – Afirmou o dourado determinado.

\- Mas como alguém pode reunir tanta beleza! – Exclamou a jovem observando o cavaleiro. – Que belo! – A rapariga tentou abanar a sua cabeça para se abstrair daquela aparência fenomenal – Desculpa, cavaleiro Albafica de Peixes, mas não serás tu que me vai impedir de concretizar a minha missão. – Disse a menina de forma decidida.

\- Quem és tu? – Esta pergunta irrompeu pelos finos lábios do dourado sem ele conseguir evitar.

\- Eu sou a ninfa Lúccia, princesa dos mares e filha do Deus Neptuno. – Respondeu Lúccia. – Albafica eu não quero lutar contigo mas se insistires em não me deixares passar eu não tenho outra opção. – Disse ela calmamente.

\- Apesar de eu conseguir compreender que o teu coração não é sombrio não te posso deixar prosseguir. Se pretendes seguir em frente tens que passar por mim. – Assegurou categoricamente o cavaleiro de Peixes. Albafica não queria combater com alguém tão delicado e tão frágil, todavia a sua posição de cavaleiro de Ouro não lhe permitia dar abébias a ninguém.

\- Certo então prepara-te. Eu não vou facilitar. – Avisou Lúccia elevando o seu poderoso cosmo, banhado com a frescura oceânica. – Como poderei eu lutar contra alguém tão belo e perfeito?

O coração do cavaleiro contorceu-se dolorosamente, ele não queria lutar com a Ninfa mas não tinha outra saída. Um outro cosmo fez a sua aparição no areal silencioso, porém o cosmo do dourado era bem mais agressivo do que o da Princesa do Mar.

\- Dança do Arco-íris! – Gritou Lúccia esticando uma das suas delicadas mãos. Uma luminosa rabanada de vento projetou o dourado contra as afiadas rochas marítimas. – Afoga-te nas sete poderosas cores do Arco-íris! – A explosão de cor foi de tal forma intensa que Albafica teve que cobrir o seu bonito rosto com as suas mãos para evitar ficar cego.

\- Que ataque tão fatal! – Disse o cavaleiro colocando-se de pé com dificuldade.

\- O seu rosto já está ferido! – Pensou a ninfa com tristeza, observando um fio de sangue escarlate brotar do rosto do seu oponente. – Deixa-me passar cavaleiro eu não te quero ferir mais. – Pediu Lúccia aproximando do dourado.

\- Não te aproximes de mim! – Gritou Albafica saltando para fora do alcance da jovem Princesa. Mesmo sendo uma inimiga ele não iria permitir que ela morresse envenenada pelo seu amaldiçoado sangue.

\- Mas… – Principiou Lúccia, no entanto a sua atenção foi desviada por uma bela rosa que apareceu na mão do dourado. – Esta rosa é tão bela como o seu cavaleiro! Mas que segredos ela esconde?

\- Esta luta acaba aqui, Lúccia. Recebe a fragância das minhas rosas. Rosas diabólicas reais! – Bramiu Albafica. Várias rosas voaram triunfantemente das mãos do cavaleiro. O ar ficou imerso num perfume delicado e perigoso. – Aguarda tranquila a morte que te chama através do veneno das minhas rosas. – Disse Albafica com profundo pesar.

\- Cúpula de água cristalina! – Gritou a ninfa nos limites das suas forças. Uma brilhante cúpula de água envolveu-a, protegendo-a do fatal perfume das lindas flores. O vermelho carmesim das rosas dissipou-se dando lugar ao azul profundo da água protectora de Lúccia. – Nesta defesa estão reunidas todas as forças marítimas, nada a pode transpor cavaleiro. – Explicou a jovem olhando para o belo rosto confuso de Albafica.

O dourado ficou ainda mais impressionado com as habilidades e qualidades da sua adversária. Ele estava curioso, queria saber mais a seu respeito. Queria saber os seus verdadeiros motivos para ter vindo aquele santuário tão longe de sua casa.

\- Lúccia, talvez seja grande o meu atrevimento, mas gostaria de saber os verdadeiros motivos que te movem? – Arriscou Albafica esperançado.

\- Bem, são bastante claros, eu estou aqui para terminar com a vida da Deusa Atena. – Esclareceu a ninfa.

\- Recuso-me a acreditar que alguém com um cosmo tão bondoso e ternurento possa ter tais pensamentos e ideologias. – Garantiu o dourado, observando aquele rosto repleto de doçura e beleza.

\- As aparências eludem Albafica. – Disse Lúccia, segura das suas convicções.

Os olhos dos dois combatentes cruzaram-se num momento de cumplicidade maravilhosa. Algo para além daquele injusto combate ligava os seus espíritos.

\- Bem, chega! – Exclamou Albafica quebrando aquele fascinante e lindo momento.

\- Sim chega! – Assentiu a Princesa dos Mares energicamente.

Com um novo elevar de cosmo Albafica fez aparecer na sua mão uma bela e mortal rosa negra. Por seu turno, Lúccia invocou um brilhante e afiado Coral prateado.

\- Nada escapa aos espinhos cortantes das minhas guerreiras negras. Rosa piranha! – Gritou Albafica lançando várias Rosas Piranhas contra a ninfa.

\- Não penses que será assim tão fácil! – Exclamou Lúccia, porém algumas rosas já lhe desfiguravam o rosto bonito e carinhoso. Outras cortavam os seus braços e as suas pernas. O seu divino e puro sangue manchava com dignidade o areal beijado pelo mar. – Não eu não posso perder – Praguejou ela caindo ao chão. – Coral da Corrente do Norte! – Gritou ela atirando vários corais prateados contra as adagas negras do cavaleiro. Os ataques anularam-se num lindo cenário de luz e escuridão. Alguns dos afiados corais ainda rasgaram a pele do dourado que agora também sangrava abundantemente.

Os dois oponentes jaziam deitados na areia aquecida pelo sol, recebendo os deliciosos beijos da inigualável maresia. Lágrimas de prata e sal cobriam ambos os rostos manchados de sangue tristemente derramado. Os seus corações batiam descompassadamente afundando-se naquele desespero carmesim.

A filha do Deus Neptuno rastejou corajosamente até ficar a escassos milímetros do cavaleiro. Os seus olhares voltaram a cruzar-se unindo-se de forma perfeita como o mar e o distante céu azul.

\- Albafica. – Murmurou ofegante a Princesa tentando alcançar a mão do dourado.

\- Não me toques afasta-te de mim! – Arquejou Albafica com dificuldade esforçando-se por se manter o mais longe possível da linda ninfa. – Uma única gota do meu sangue roubar-te-á a vida num ápice doloroso. – Explicou o defensor do Décimo Segundo templo.

\- Eu já suspeitava disso. – Admitiu Lúccia de forma compreensiva. – Contudo, a tua preocupação é indispensável. O meu sangue possui propriedades divinas, logo torna-se mais forte do que o teu veneno, fica tranquilo. – Explicou ela serenamente.

Apesar de Albafica estar gravemente ferido a alegria á muito perdida e esquecida iluminou o seu espírito solitário e triste. Finalmente encontrara alguém para quem o seu sangue não era fatal. Tudo aquilo era maravilhoso até mesmo surreal, porém, ambos tinham plena consciência que existia um vasto oceano de ideologias e deveres a separá-los.

A mesma decisão surgiu em simultâneo nas suas almas. Duas flores apareceram nas mãos trémulas dos dois oponentes. Os seus cosmos quentes e poderosos cruzaram a linha que une o céu e o mar.

Qual o poder destas flores? Serão os sentimentos mais fortes do que os Deuses? Irá Albafica pela primeira vez sucumbir ao caloroso carinho humano?


	28. Capitulo 27 - Minerva

No topo das doze casas, no templo que protege a jovem Deusa Atena, Shion de Carneiro olhava o vazio da sua mente com profundo detalhe e pormenor. Num súbito laivo de curiosidade dirigiu-se energicamente ao Grande Mestre Sage.

\- Grande Mestre, este cosmo que sentimos há pouco elevar-se na atmosfera, pertence a Albafica de Peixes, estou certo? – Questionou o jovem dourado.

\- Mais uma vez a tua perspicácia me surpreende meu caro Shion, sem dúvida alguma estás certo. Sim, de facto este cosmo pertence ao cavaleiro que protege o templo sagrado de Peixes. – Confirmou Sage com simpatia e aprovação.

\- Sabe senhor Sage, eu lamento profundamente que Albafica tenha adoptado uma posição tão isolada em relação à sua vida. – Confidenciou o dourado que protege a Primeira Casa Zodiacal.

\- Eu compreendo o que dizes, meu jovem, no entanto, apesar de Albafica viver de mãos dadas com a negra e fria solidão, sempre foi e será um respeitado cavaleiro de Ouro, apesar de viver sem amor e calor humano, todas as pessoas que com ele se cruzam não deixam de sentir simpatia por ele. – Sage respirou fundo, coçando o queixo enrugado pela indubitável passagem dos anos. – Ele é bastante forte e determinado, tenho plena confiança nas suas capacidades de luta e acredito plenamente que o seu coração solitário um dia conhecerá o carinho humano. – Concluiu orgulhosamente.

\- Sim, talvez tenha razão. – Concordou Shion pensativo.

O sol radioso banhava calorosamente o combate entre o Dourado de Peixes e a Princesa Lúccia, nas praias que circundavam o antigo santuário. Os seus cosmos elevavam-se até ao infinito celestial. As suas mãos seguravam mortíferas flores com tenebrosos poderes ocultos, guardados pelas suas suaves e perigosas pétalas.

Albafica agarrava uma imponente e belíssima rosa, tão branca como a espuma das ondas que saltavam felizes no vasto e lindo oceano. Lúccia, por outro lado segurava na sua delicada mão real uma rosa tão carmesim como o sangue que brota honradamente dos seus rostos. As pernas dos dois oponentes tremiam ligeiramente fruto dos ambiciosos ferimentos que a luta voluntariamente lhes ofereceu.

\- Aquela flor! – Exclamaram em simultâneo.

Ambos fitaram com inquietação o contraste perfeito entre o carmesim sangrento e o branco ondulante das flores.

\- Esta rosa branca quando te atingir tornar-se-á completamente vermelha, quando beber por completo todo o teu sangue. – Explicou o dourado tentando controlar o tremor que ameaçava a sua tranquila voz. – Perdoa-me, eu não tenho escolha. – Pensou o cavaleiro.

\- Faz o que tens a fazer, não te contenhas cavaleiro! – Desafiou a bela ninfa. – Esta flor que seguro na minha mão, quando te almejar reduzirá o teu cosmo a nada. Quando toda a tua energia estiver encerrada no seu interior, ela adoptará um tom branco, puro e claro como o universo que explode no teu íntimo. – Explicou a filha de Neptuno, girando a flor entre os seus dedos. – Será que algum dia poderei ultrapassar esta enorme barbaridade? Peço perdão Albafica.

As duas flores agitaram-se freneticamente prontas para destruir toda aquela ligação maravilhosa, toda aquela união perfeita.

\- Adeus Albafica! – Despediu-se Lúccia mergulhando em profundas lágrimas de doce sal.

\- Adeus Lúccia! – Despediu-se igualmente o cavaleiro deixando escapar belas lágrimas de prata.

\- Rosa sangrenta! Nymphaea rubra! – Duas vozes cortaram a calmaria oceânica enquanto duas magnificas setas decoradas com delicadas pétalas se exibiam num voo impressionante e mortal, tocando-se apaixonadamente em pleno ar. Os dois adversários foram arremessados para lados opostos pelo forte impacto dos seus ataques. Lúccia foi atirada nas águas que tanto adorava, Albafica chocou ruidosamente contra as rochas que completavam o cenário marinho.

De súbito, um enorme, calmo e quente cosmo pairou sobre a praia banhada de sangue e lágrimas. Uma poderosa rajada de vento desfolhou as mortíferas adagas destruidoras do destino. O espírito de uma linda mulher flutuava pela areia castanha.

Lúccia emergiu heroicamente das profundezas fantásticas do mar azul. Albafica levantou-se corajosamente escapando às afiadas garras das rochas. A confusão estava desenhada nos rostos feridos mas ainda repletos de beleza e inocência. Olhavam em seu redor tentando compreender o que se passava. Tentavam descobrir quem os livrara da morte certa.

\- Lúccia! – Uma voz suave e doce invadiu o local. – A morte nunca é a única saída para vencer uma luta. – Disse a mulher com ternura.

A ninfa e o cavaleiro olharam intrigados para aquela doce e sábia mulher. Um grande sorriso de felicidade dançou nos lindos olhos azuis da princesa do Mar.

\- Senhora Minerva! – Exclamou Lúccia. – O que faz aqui?

\- Bem, eu vim impedir-te de cometeres o pior erro da tua vida, minha querida. – Explicou Minerva lançando um olhar ternurento a Albafica.

\- A senhora não pode estar aqui, vai arruinar a missão. – A expressão de felicidade da ninfa dera lugar a uma preocupação extrema.

\- Lamento ter de interromper um reencontro que provavelmente seria emocionante. Mas se querem concluir a missão terão que passar por mim. – Arfou o dourado com dificuldade, colocando-se no caminho das duas inimigas.

\- Lúccia os vossos sentimentos são puros e claros, não devem ser mascarados com sangue, lágrimas e ódios sem sentido. – Afirmou a Deusa Romana olhando os dois jovens.

\- Mas senhora Minerva, eu não compreendo e a missão? – Inquiriu Lúcia confusa.

\- Parece que não fui suficientemente explícito, esta missão não será realizada. Eu não vou permitir que matem Atena! – Garantiu o dourado de peixes, elevando o seu florido cosmo.

\- Calma meu querido Albafica. – Pediu Minerva educadamente. – Lúccia fará o favor de te explicar tudo.

\- Mas se eu contar o nosso plano a minha vida corre um grande risco, nunca me vão perdoar. – A princesa falava muito rápido, estava visivelmente em pânico.

\- Eu já sei tudo o que tenho a saber. – Gritou Albafica exibindo uma bela rosa negra na sua mão. – Agora darei um fim nesta conversa descabida e falsa!

\- Não sejas precipitado Albafica. Lúccia é como uma das tuas rosas, frágil mas perigosa, as aparências por vezes mascaram os nossos verdadeiros motivos, sentimentos e planos. – Afirmou com sabedoria Minerva.

\- Não compreendo o que querem com esta história toda, talvez ganhar tempo. Não estou interessado em ouvir explicações sem fundamento. – Respondeu o cavaleiro com arrogância.

\- Por favor Albafica deixa-me explicar. Se no fim não acreditares em mim eu parto e nunca mais ouvirás falar no meu nome. – Garantiu a Ninfa desesperada, porém decidida, agarrando a mão que segurava a fatal rosa piranha.

Os dois afundavam-se no lindo azul dos seus doces olhos. Os peixes, as estrelas, as ondas e o mar dançavam ao sabor daquele olhar cúmplice e apaixonado. As suas mãos estavam unidas, presas por fortes algas de diamante, unindo o destino de ambos.

\- Tens uma única e última oportunidade. – Disse Albafica em voz calma e baixa, perdido nas profundezas azuis e angelicais.

\- Senhora Minerva tem a certeza disto? – Perguntou serenamente a ninfa, todavia a única resposta que veio ao seu encontro foi a tranquila melodia do misterioso oceano.

O cavaleiro e a Princesa olharam em seu redor, todavia apenas o castanho da areia quente e o azul frio do mar se cruzaram com os seus olhares curiosos. A Deusa Minerva sumira num nevoeiro de sabedoria e amor.

\- Bem, estou por minha conta. – Constatou Lúccia, agarrando a mão do Dourado ainda com mais firmeza, como se receasse que as cruéis brisas do destino o levassem para longe de si.

\- Podes começar a tua explicação o tempo foge-me por entre os dedos como as belas águas do mar. – Pediu com urgência o cavaleiro de Peixes.

\- Bem, eu menti em todas as palavras que prenunciei, e peço desculpa por isso. – Principiou a misteriosa e doce Lúcia. – Eu vim a este santuário infiltrada no exército do Deus Júpiter sobre o comando da minha protectora a Deusa Minerva. Eu ao contrário do que te tenho vindo a dizer, nunca quis assassinar a Deusa Atena, apenas a queria informar dos planos do pérfido deus supremo, daria a minha vida para a proteger se fosse necessário. – A ninfa suspirou a agradável maresia silenciosa. Albafica escutava a sua narrativa boquiaberto, de facto o seu coração não o enganara. – No entanto, eu tinha que passar despercebida, não podia deixar que ninguém descobrisse as minhas verdadeiras intenções. Por isso, fui obrigada a fingir que partilhava e aprovava as mesmas ideologias que moviam todos os outros que penetraram no santuário.

\- Então porque não me contaste? Eu podia ajudar. Quase nos matámos um ao outro, que estupidez. – Disse Albafica zangado consigo próprio.

\- Eu prometi à Deusa Minerva que não contaria a ninguém. Todavia, parece que caíste nas suas boas graças! – Brincou a ninfa, acariciando a mão do dourado que continuava bem apertada na sua.

\- Eu juro que não queria roubar a vida a nenhum cavaleiro, porque eu vos admiro do fundo da minha alma. Ainda bem que foste tu o meu oponente Albafica, caso contrário se fosse outro cavaleiro eu provavelmente não hesitaria tanto. – Confessou Lúccia em voz baixa.

\- Porque não me mataste? – Perguntou o dourado ansioso.

\- Porque o meu coração me traiu. – Foi a simples resposta dada pela Princesa do Mar. Albafica sorriu ao ver a pele da ninfa ficar rubra.

O brilhante oceano cantava doces e sonhadoras melodias, os peixinhos saltavam energicamente das profundezas das águas encantadas, o sol beijava carinhosamente a areia castanha, as ondas levavam para longe os segredos daquela pura rapariga, a brisa sopra a favor da felicidade e da esperança, as rochas coloridas escondiam aquele amor, talvez impossível e perigoso.

Com um leve gesto os dois amantes uniram os seus lábios num beijo tão profundo e puro como o imenso oceano de desejo e paixão. Albafica rodeou o fino e elegante corpo da sua Princesa com os seus fortes braços, unindo-se a ela como o mar se une ao longínquo céu. Ficaram ali, imersos naquele beijo salgado e doce, tendo apenas o oceano como testemunha do seu grande e fatal amor.

Qual será o destino que aguarda esta história de paixão? Quantos mais perigos estarão escondidos pelo opaco véu da guerra?


	29. Capitulo 28 - A vingança do rei do mar

A milhares de quilómetros de profundidade, no mar Mediterrânio que banha a bela Itália, situa-se o imponente e sagrado Santuário Marítimo do rei dos Mares. Nas suas grandiosas paredes estavam encrostados inúmeros corais de diversas cores e formas. No seu fantástico interior a decoração era feita através de puros e imaculados mármores brancos. As altas vidraças exibindo várias figuras alusivas à fauna e flora marinha, plantas aquáticas, conchas, peixes, corais e estrelas-do-mar, era muito belo o templo do Deus Neptuno.

Numa sala circular igualmente branca, um homem muito calmo, sereno e tranquilo, porém a sua personalidade também era marcada pelo mistério, calculismo e perigo, personificando o próprio oceano, caminhava em pequenos e seguros paços. Das paredes pendiam sete reluzentes espelhos que mostravam com detalhe o panorama vivido nos sete mares que banham o globo. Num brilhante pedestal decorado com rubis escarlates jazia inocentemente o poderoso tridente do deus dos mares.

Alguns paços apressados vindos do exterior da sala espelhada quebraram a magnífica calmaria do templo, anunciando a chegada de alguém. Neptuno despertou zangado do seu estado de concentração e análise profunda.

\- Quem se atreve a perturbar o meu sossego? – Perguntou ele em voz grave, fitando a entrada mal iluminada da sala dos sete mares.

Uma rapariga de cabelos verdes mal penteados entrou desajeitadamente na divisão. A sua pele era pálida e os seus olhos eram de um amarelo doentio. Vestia um amarrotado vestido cinzento que não favorecia a sua aparência bizarra.

\- Senhor Neptuno! Senhor Neptuno! – Uma voz guinchada e estridente saiu da sua boca. – Trago notícias do mar Egeu, acho que lhe podem interessar, são acerca da missão da princesa Lúccia. – Finalizou ela ansiosa.

\- Mas o que se passa com a minha filha? – Perguntou o Deus preocupado.

\- Bem, eu não sei como lhe comunicar isto é bastante grave. – A rapariga baixou a sua voz guinchada parecendo encenar uma autêntica peça teatral. – Um polvo meu amigo que nadava ali perto viu o sucedido e transmitiu-me, eu como boa serva que sou decidi vir contar a sua majestade Senhor Neptuno.

\- Importaste de ir direito ao assunto, o que se passa afinal com a Princesa Lúccia? – Neptuno estava visivelmente zangado. – Fala de uma vez rapariga! – A sua voz ecoou pelo templo calmo e sereno.

\- Certo, eu falo com todo o prazer. – Assentiu a rapariga exaltada, ao compreender que o Deus estava furioso. – Bem, a Princesa Lúccia traiu o Deus supremo Júpiter e pior traiu o senhor. – Ela riu com malícia.

\- Não é possível! A minha filha jamais trairia o nosso reino, ela jamais me trairia. – A perplexidade aliada à fúria desfiguravam o rosto do Rei dos Mares. – Não te atrevas a prenunciar essa blasfémia outra vez na minha presença, eu não respondo por mim! – Ameaçou, olhando furtivamente para a amarrotada rapariga.

\- Desculpe a minha insolência, no entanto tenho que insistir, a traição da princesa é real. O senhor pode conferir se assim o desejar. – Disse a rapariga amedrontada. – Se não fosse verdade eu não colocaria a minha vida em risco, isso posso eu garantir.

\- Sim talvez tenhas razão. – Refletiu o deus vislumbrando pensativo os seus espelhos marinhos. – Conta-me melhor essa história. – Ordenou ele, apontando um perigoso dedo para a rapariga.

\- Certo…

\- Espera um pouco, como te chamas? – Interrompeu Neptuno.

\- O meu nome é Raphaela sou a ninfa das algas Marinhas. – Respondeu ela com vaidade a dançar-lhe na voz estridente. – Bem, Lúccia de facto combateu contra um dos cavaleiros, todavia…

No final da narração de Raphaela, Neptuno estava possesso, furioso, perigoso, confuso, abismado e principalmente desiludido com a atitude da sua herdeira.

\- Eu não posso perdoar tal traição! – Berrou o deus, tremendo compulsivamente. – Ela irá pagar com a sua vida nojenta e desonrada. Como ela teve o descaramento de se apaixonar por um humano, tanta ousadia, logo por um Cavaleiro de Atena. Tu desonras o meu nome Lúccia.

\- O que pretende fazer, grandioso Rei dos Mares? – Questionou a ninfa deliciada com o destino da Princesa dos Mares.

\- Isso é tão claro como a água. – Respondeu Neptuno. – Ela pagará com a vida. – Decidiu de forma irrepreensível.

\- Concordo plenamente, é mais que justo. – Concordou Raphaela, não cabendo em si de tanta satisfação.

\- Tu estarias desposta a aceitar a coroa real a troco de um pequeno favor? – Perguntou o Deus.

\- Sim, claro, sem uma única objeção. – Garantiu a ninfa satisfeita e ansiosa por tomar o lugar da nobre e bela Princesa Lúccia.

\- Vai ao mar Egeu e mata a minha filha, mata aquela traidora sem misericórdia! – Ordenou Neptuno furibundo.

\- Farei o que me pede sem falhar, prometo. – Disse a maldosa jovem saindo apressada da sala circular.

Nas praias da nobre e antiga Grécia gigantescas vagas devastavam a areia onde Albafica e Lúccia se encontravam. Os dois entreolharam-se assustados ao ouvir o tenebroso som das ondas.

\- O meu pai já deve ter sido informado da minha traição. – Afirmou Lúccia num sussurro assustado.

\- Eu protejo-te, não te preocupes. – Garantiu o cavaleiro, abraçando-a com carinho.

\- É melhor irmos embora daqui, tu não conheces o poder e as armas que o meu pai dispõe. – Assegurou a princesa puxando o dourado pela mão.

Deixando a fúria do mar nas suas costas juntos principiaram o caminho até à destruída entrada do santuário de Atena. Porém, um riso fininho impedi-os de prosseguir.

\- Onde pensam que vão? – Raphaela imergia insolentemente do mar azul e agressivo. – Parece que não vão a lado nenhum! – Concluiu, aproximando-se dos dois jovens.

O cavaleiro e a ninfa olhavam confusos aquela figura mal arranjada que caminhava desajeitadamente pela areia suave e quente.

\- Eu conheço-te. – Afirmou Lúccia. – Tu és a malvada Raphaela a Ninfa das maliciosas Algas Marinhas. – Lúccia saltou rapidamente para a frente do seu amado, protegendo-o daquele olhar ambicioso. – Albafica vai-te embora. Esta luta agora é minha. – Ordenou a bela jovem decidida demostrando toda a sua força de vontade e coragem.

\- Não posso. – Disse o dourado sem hesitar. – Os teus ferimentos não permitirão que a luta seja justa. Ela matar-te-á facilmente.

\- Não volto a dizer, vai agora! – Voltou a ordenar a princesa desesperada.

\- Lamento, cavaleiro mas não irás a lugar nenhum. – Afirmou Raphaela, compreendendo o poderoso laço que unia aqueles dois. – Algas demoníacas! – Guinchou ela. Inúmeros fios verdes, fazendo lembrar serpentes, caminharam até Albafica enrolando-o perigosamente e apertando-o num abraço doloroso e sufocante, este desequilibrou-se caindo desamparado na areia da praia, ficando à mercê do poder marinho.

\- Albafica! – Gritou a ninfa Lúccia correndo até ele, contudo já diversas algas vinham ao seu encontro oferecendo-lhe amistosamente aquele abraço de dor e sufoco.

\- Eu estou aqui sob as ordens do Rei Neptuno o poderoso e grandioso Rei do universo Marinho. Honradamente aceitei destruir a tua vida miserável em seu nome. – Confidenciou a horrorosa rapariga, dando um valente pontapé na cara de Lúccia, que novamente começou a sangrar como uma pequena cascata.

\- Eu já suspeitava disso. – Confirmou a princesa caindo também ao chão.

A ninfa das algas caminhou decidida em direção ao cavaleiro aprisionado pelo caprichoso aperto das algas. Este fazia um enorme esforço por se libertar das garras de Raphaela, porém, as suas forças pareciam indefesas comparando com o poder das algas.

\- Albafica não te movas. Os teus movimentos impulsionam com maior velocidade o avanço do aperto mortal das algas de Raphaela, esse aperto só termina quando deixares de respirar. – Avisou Lúccia horrorizada.

\- Que comovente, tanta preocupação, até parece que darias a tua imunda vida por ele. – Zumbou Raphaela contentíssima com o cenário caótico. – Matar-te apenas talvez não seja o castigo mais apropriado para te punir pela tua cobarde traição. Talvez te faça sofrer um pouco mais até tu te afogares completamente no desespero. –

\- Espera não lhe faças nada, a luta é entre nós duas, não o metas nisto. – Suplicou Lúccia, vendo o dourado vulnerável à mercê da maldade da ninfa.

\- Ele é importante para ti, logo servirá como arma para te provocar sofrimento. – Garantiu Raphaela sadicamente. – Até que não és feio de todo, pelo contrário, porém continuas a ser nojento e impuro, sem dúvida estão bem um para o outro. – Um novo risinho desfigurou o rosto bizarro e feio da ninfa das algas.

\- Não lhe toques! – Gritou Lúccia sentindo o forte aperto cortar-lhe a respiração. – Qual é o motivo para me vires assassinar? O que é que o meu pai te ofereceu em troco da minha vida? – Perguntou a corajosa ninfa tentando ganhar tempo para pensar numa estratégia para os livrar daquela armadilha.

\- Eu assumirei o papel de Princesa dos mares em teu lugar. Finalmente o que eu sempre desejei será meu! – Festejou orgulhosa debruçando-se sobre o vulnerável dourado de peixes. – Agora fica quieta, não queremos que a tua vida se esgote mais rápido do que o pretendido. – Avisou a ninfa fingindo falsa preocupação.

Raphaela acariciou ternamente o bonito e atraente rosto de Albafica, passando o seu disforme dedo pelos seus finos e vermelhos lábios. Os seus olhos doentios debatiam-se com o reflexo do amor que o cavaleiro sentia por Lúccia dançando apaixonadamente nos seus sonhadores olhos azuis.

\- Apagarei dos vossos corações esse inútil e estúpido amor. – Disse ela baixinho, aproximando a sua impura boca dos lábios de Albafica.

Lúccia não queria assistir aquela cena deprimente. Albafica contorcia-se por escapar aquele momento horrível e pestilento, contudo Raphaela não queria desistir do seu devaneio ambicioso e cruel.

Com um desesperado elevar de cosmo a Princesa dos Mares invocou na sua mão quase sem força um prateado e cortante coral, com o qual desfez as suas perigosas e horrendas amarras. Lúccia movida pela raiva e pela paixão colocou-se de pé, precipitando-se agressivamente sobre a outra ninfa atirando-a para bem longe do Cavaleiro de Peixes.

\- Aguenta Albafica. – Pediu ela, dilacerando as algas que a separava do dourado, até que por fim o libertou. – Descansa um pouco eu trato disto agora, confia em mim.

\- Eu confio. – Disse o defensor da décima segunda casa exausto.

Lúccia caminhou até junto das rochas onde Raphaela se acabara de levantar. O ódio brilhava intensamente no seu escuro coração.

\- Não penses que isto terminará assim! – Gritou Raphaela louca de raiva.

\- Sim isto vai acabar assim, podes ter a certeza. – Assegurou a princesa dos Mares furiosa. – Tu sem as tuas algas nada vales, o teu poder em relação ao meu é insignificante. Devias ter refletido um pouco antes de me tentares matar. Tu devias ter consciência, se tu não me assassinasses eu o faria, mas como sempre a tua ambição e o teu rancor por mim falaram mais alto, agora sofre as consequências da tua inútil inveja! – A bela ninfa elevou o seu magnífico e fatal cosmo, misturando-o com as infinitas correntes marinhas. – Dança do Arco-íris. – A fortíssima potência do ataque lançou Raphaela pelos ares, as sete mortais cores do Arco-íris, aliadas ao poderoso e real vento destruíram o imperfeito e impuro corpo da ninfa das Algas, atirando-o num abismo escuro e húmido do imenso Oceano.

A linda princesa, junto com o nobre cavaleiro enlaçaram as suas mãos, cruzando a destruída entrada do santuário de Atena, dirigindo-se à florida e solitária casa de Peixes.

O fim da guerra já se avizinha. Qual o verdadeiro poder do último e derradeiro inimigo?


	30. Capitulo 29 - União

Alguém caminhava irritado em círculos, a sua silhueta era desfocada pela misteriosa neblina que cobria aquele cenário montanhoso e perigoso. Em sua volta diversas pedras desfilavam arrogantemente à sua passagem, pedras que feriam o destino e fragmentavam o tempo e o espaço. Uma antiga e magnificente torre imergia a pouco e pouco no meio do vasto nevoeiro. A pessoa parou, olhando-a tristemente como se nela tivesse inscrita a história abandonada e esquecida de diversas gerações, a história de um povo. De súbito, paços decididos quebraram o ar rarefeito da montanha esquecida no imenso globo.

\- Está na hora de partires, rapaz. – Disse uma voz rouca e cansada pelo passar implacável dos anos.

\- Claro. – Respondeu o rapaz com ar ensonado despedindo-se.

A milhares de quilómetros dali, a paisagem estava pintada de um branco muito brilhante e suave, a temperatura era bastante baixa, o inverno provavelmente estava para chegar. Um homem caminhava determinado, ultrapassando o frio congelante da cordilheira dos Pireneus. Uma velha e gasta maleta baloiçava na sua mão embalada pelo forte vento nórdico.

\- Agora eu compreendo onde é de facto o meu lugar. Agora eu tenho a certeza de onde está a fonte da minha coragem e da minha vontade. Agora eu compreendo. – Murmurava o homem tremendo violentamente.

Num laivo de horror, uma energia mortal e poderosa quebrou a pesada neblina e o mortífero frio assertando com uma forte potência o coração dos dois homens.

\- Tenho que me despachar! – Grunhiu o rapazote.

\- Nunca me irei perdoar se alguma coisa acontecer. – Disse o homem angustiado, começando a correr lutando contra o poderoso vento.

Um cosmo avassalador, gigantesco, imponente cobriu na totalidade a sagrada atmosfera do santuário da Deusa Atena. A maior ameaça daquela injusta guerra pairava agora sobre a cabeça dos cavaleiros já bastante desgastados.

Ao sentirem aquela energia repleta de maldade, fúria e egoísmo todos os dourados ignoraram as dores, feridas e sangue que consumiam a sua alma e corpo, precipitando-se rapidamente até à entrada do abençoado salão da jovem Deusa.

Finalmente unidos junto das divinas portas, os cavaleiros de ouro olharam o vasto e profundo céu em busca do seu tenebroso e temido inimigo. Um raio cortou o azul angelical do firmamento, fazendo as belas e puras paredes brancas estremecerem agressivamente, uma luz muito brilhante ofuscou os olhos dos heróis de Atena. Com um novo estrondo o magnificente raio atingiu a superfície terrestre, nele materializou-se um homem imponente, divino e soberano.

\- Bem, obrigado pela receção de boas vindas, que amáveis! – Disse o homem em voz omnipotente observando os cavaleiros reunidos em frente do décimo terceiro templo sagrado.

\- Não passarás daqui! – Afirmou Sísifo dando um paço em frente preparando o seu arco justiceiro.

\- Protegeremos a Deusa Atena com a nossa própria vida! – Reforçou o jovem Dokho juntando-se ao Sagitário.

\- Não me façam rir cavaleiros inúteis! – Vociferou o recém-chegado olhando os dourados com desprezo.

\- Um ser maligno como tu nunca compreenderá as nossas motivações, os nossos princípios os nossos sentimentos. – Um couro de vozes iluminadas pela esperança e pela amizade encheu o ar.

\- Pelas gerações futuras! – Exclamou o gigante e bondoso Touro dourado.

\- Pela liberdade! – Afirmou o jovem Régulos abençoado pela fortíssima constelação de Leão.

\- Pelos heróis que antigamente deram as suas vidas por este santuário. – Disse Asmita calmamente.

\- Pela lealdade que jamais pode ser quebrada! – Gritou o cavaleiro de Balança.

\- Pelos puros laços que unem os seres humanos! – Berrou o Escorpião, lançando olhares com a fúria refletida ao seu inimigo.

\- Pelo nobre e justo coração da humanidade. – Afirmou o fiel Sagitário.

\- Pela insubstituível amizade! – Prenunciou Dégel com a sua habitual voz gelada.

\- Pelo impossível que se torna possível. – Alegou o belo Albafica de Peixes recordando o seu combate.

\- Pela honra de uma nação! – Uma voz trocista envolvida numa névoa arroxeada encheu o ar.

\- Manigold! – Gritaram alguns dos presentes impressionados com a entrada do cavaleiro de Caranguejo.

\- Voltei do mundo dos mortos! – Vociferou Manigold lançando um olhar de esguelha ao adversário. – Eu estou vivo, podem enxugar as lágrimas! – Um sorriso traquina dançava no rosto do Caranguejo.

Porém todas as atenções se voltaram para a escadaria que dava aceso ao salão da Deusa da sabedoria. Vários paços lentos, todavia determinados seguia em direção ao topo.

\- Pela coragem de mudar. – Falou a voz calma e quase desconhecida de El Cid de Capricórnio.

\- Meu amigo. – Murmurou Sísifo, o seu coração explodiu de alegria ao ver o cavaleiro que protege a décima Casa.

O oponente dos cavaleiros estava visivelmente irritado com aquele discurso banhado de esperança, luz e coragem.

\- Pensam que são vocês que me derrotarão, a mim, o supremo Deus Júpiter? – Berrou o poderoso Deus Romano, atirando os nobres e valentes cavaleiros por terra apenas com uma insignificante onda de energia elétrica.

As enormes portas que protegiam a jovem Deusa abriram de rompante. Na sua umbreira encontravam-se dois homens, iluminados pelo brilho dourado da armadura de Carneiro.

\- Não serão eles, seremos nós! – Exclamaram determinadamente, com a sede de luta a banhar-lhes os espíritos e os corações.

Qual o maquiavélico plano de Júpiter?


	31. Capitulo 30 - O plano do trovão

A aparição do supremo Deus Júpiter no santuário de Atena lançara o pânico e a insegurança nos espíritos e corações daqueles que habitavam as redondezas. No céu uma dantesca pintura de raios substituíra o habitual azul brilhante e cristalino. Os raios consumiam drasticamente a estrela maior reduzindo-a a um pequeno ponto de luz que se misturava com os poderosos relâmpagos divinos. O som dos trovões era ensurdecedor, lançando em todas as direções notas de uma melodia mortal e sonoramente imperfeita, que assaltava os ouvidos dos humanos como se nelas tivessem inscritos lamentos e gritos de sofrimento e desespero.

Na solitária casa de Peixes, a jovem Princesa dos Mares olhava surpresa e assustada aquele medonho panorama. Lágrimas de sal e mel corriam inocentemente pelo seu belo e doce rosto enquanto ela recitava preces repletas de esperança, coragem e luz, implorando para que estas fossem a ponte que guiaria os cavaleiros através da vitória naquela terrível e maldosa batalha.

Shion de Carneiro acompanhado do grande e sábio Mestre Sage uniram-se aos seus companheiros para decifrar o futuro e o destino daquele confronto ribombante e ensurdecedor. As suas expressões eram calmas, tranquilas e decididas, todavia os seus corações ardiam de raiva e descrença por aquele Deus malvado e egoísta.

\- Vejam bem! Mais dois ratos para a minha festa privada. – Ridicularizou Júpiter observando cautelosamente os dois recém-chegados.

\- Não darás nem mais uma única e simples passada neste lugar sagrado. – Garantiu Sage imperturbável.

\- Parece que a irremediável passagem dos anos já começou a fazer estragos no seu corpo e no seu cosmo, meu caro e velho Sage. – Observou Júpiter arrogantemente, desprezando a força e a sabedoria escondidas por aquela aparência desgastada e consumida pelo passar do tempo.

\- Acabas de cometer um fatal e crucial erro, supremo Deus! A força de um ser humano não se avalia pelo posto que ocupa ou pela armadura que traja, mas sim pela sua coragem e pela sua força de vontade. – Avisou Sage calmamente. – E além disso o cavaleiro de Carneiro ainda está intacto e pronto para esta luta. – Disse o velho Mestre olhando para o jovem Shion.

\- Sim Grande Mestre, eu honrarei as vitórias dos meus companheiros e vingarei os seus ferimentos e as suas preciosas gotas de sangue derramadas em combate. – Assegurou Shion, sentindo as vontades de todos ali percorrer-lhe as veias.

\- Não me façam rir! – Gritou o Deus rindo tão alto como a sua orquestra trovejante. – Esta conversa tal como esta luta terminam aqui! – Berrou elevando o seu elétrico cosmo.

As portas do nobre e angelical salão voltaram-se a abrir ruidosamente. A umbreira misteriosa revelava uma jovem Atena, bastante calma, no entanto o seu coração chorava lágrimas de sofrimento e tristeza. A sua sagrada mão segurava um tranquilo ceptro dourado. Sasha caminhou segura e determinada até aos seus cavaleiros.

\- Atena! – Gritaram várias vozes apavoradas.

\- Não devia estar aqui! – Gritaram outros com o pânico estampado nos rostos.

Shion, sem hesitar correu e rapidamente se colocou na frente da Deusa que jurara fielmente proteger. Todavia uma mão delicada posou-lhe no ombro frio e dourado fazendo-o desviar.

\- Muito obrigada Shion. Contudo prefiro falar com Júpiter sem qualquer tipo de barreiras entre nós. – Pediu Atena graciosamente.

\- A minha última e mais nobre convidada, Atena. – Afirmou o Deus dos Trovões fingindo falsa honra pela presença da Deusa da Sabedoria.

De súbito, a princesa Lúccia cessou as suas preces, levantando-se tão rapidamente como um raio cruza o firmamento. O cheiro das rosas que vinha amigavelmente ao seu encontro, convidava-a a mergulhar num sono perfumado e tranquilo que jamais teria retorno, todavia ela resistia-lhe com dedicação e sentido de ajuda urgente.

\- Esta é a doce voz de Atena. Não posso ficar aqui. – Murmurava ela, lutando contra aquele tentador perfume. – Tenho que chegar lá.

Os cosmos do Carneiro dourado e do Deus Supremo Júpiter elevavam-se perigosamente desaparecendo na atmosfera elétrica. A jovem Deusa encontrava-se indefesa no meio de ambos. O grande-mestre assistia serenamente como se soubesse que a ajuda não tardaria. Os restantes cavaleiros finalmente cederam à insuportável dor e à cruel perda de sangue. Num repente luminoso, sete belíssimas cores invadiram o espaço almejando o Deus. Lúccia estava parada no cimo da escadaria.

\- Lúccia não! – Balbuciou Albafica aterrorizado.

Júpiter fitava a Princesa dos mares com fúria, raiva e ódio que lhe desfiguravam o rosto divino e ambicioso. Vários trovões cruzaram os céus explodindo ali mesmo sobre o santuário.

\- Tu és a traidora, filha de Neptuno, aquela que quase arruinou os meus planos! – Gritou o Deus aproximando-se de Lúccia.

\- Sim sou eu, porém apenas assertou em metade do seu pensamento. De facto eu sou filha do Rei Neptuno, por outro lado eu não traí ninguém, apenas fiz a escolha certa, acho que isso não é considerado traição. – Respondeu Lúccia, caminhando para junto de Atena.

\- Eu vou pulverizar-te deste mundo, miúda, ficarás reduzida a nada! – Ameaçou Júpiter. No entanto Shion colocou-se na frente das duas jovens, protegendo-as daquele olhar colérico.

\- Sim pode matar-me, mas só no fim de contar a Atena o seu plano sórdido e obscuro. – Concordou Lúccia, atiçando ainda mais a raiva do Trovão.

\- Obrigado ninfa Lúccia princesa dos Mares, porém não te devias submeter a tal perigo. – Agradeceu Sasha, a preocupação toldava-lhe a voz. – Júpiter! Gostaria que me explicasse de que plano esta jovem e brava guerreira fala, por favor. – Pediu Atena delicadamente.

\- Criatura desprezível e metediça! – Cuspiu Júpiter. – Eu posso contar porque de nada te servirá as minhas explicações, Atena no final morrerão todos sem excepção. – Garantiu furibundo o Deus Supremo. – Certa vez visitei um velho e antigo oráculo que me confessou que o corpo onde o Deus Hades iria reencarnar nasceria na Itália, berço da civilização Romana, berço do meu nobre e disciplinado povo, berço do meu perfeito e nobre reino, nada mais conveniente para a realização de um sonho, desejo, plano já bastante antigo tão arcaico como o próprio mundo.

\- Hades? Mas o que tem ele a ver com este plano descabido? – Perguntou Sage.

\- Eu iria roubar esse recipiente humano, mais tarde quando Hades despertasse convencê-lo-ia a juntar-se a mim, juntos reinaríamos como senhores poderosos e soberanos sobre a Terra. – Continuou Júpiter, ignorando a intervenção do Grande Mestre.

\- Só que havia um entrave à concretização desse plano, estou certa. – Perguntou Atena.

\- Sim, claro. Um entrave bastante inconveniente que iria atrapalhar os preparativos. Eu teria que exterminar da face da Terra Atena e os Seus nojentos cavaleiros. E aqui estou eu. – Finalizou o Supremo Deus.

\- Uma mente tão pérfida e poluída não deve habitar um mundo tão belo e puro como este Terra, esta Terra que tanto amo. – As lágrimas escorriam pelo sagrado rosto de Sasha.

\- Chega de palavras vagas e sem sentido. Adeus Atena. Adeus traidora. Adeus Cavaleiros. Deslizem até à vossa incontornável morte deslizem através do doce e carinhoso trovão. Trovão do Destino! – Bramiu o Deus, evocando uma gigantesca e descomunal força elétrica que arremessou impiedosamente contra as duas raparigas.

Num salto de coragem, apreço e valentia Lúccia colocou-se na frente da Deusa Grega.

Qual o destino da Jovem Princesa dos Mares?


	32. Capitulo 31 - Armadura e escudo

\- Eu disse que morreria por Atena se fosse necessário. – Murmurou a ternurenta ninfa, recebendo com coragem a poderosa energia elétrica.

O tempo parou, o espaço escureceu, o universo explodiu de dor, as correntes oceânicas sessaram mergulhando nas frias profundezas da tristeza, as lágrimas corriam pelos olhos de todos os presentes, o supremo Deus Júpiter ria de plena satisfação e maldade. Lúccia tombara bravamente às mãos daquele deus maligno e ambicioso, caíra imóvel nos sagrados braços de Atena.

O seu nobre, corajoso, lutador e apaixonado espírito era abraçado pelas cristalinas e carinhosas correntes marinhas, as ondas espumosas e delicadas, repletas de luz e esperança guardavam-no com doçura e amor, transportando-o para o paraíso azul situado nas longínquas e magníficas profundezas encantadas. A paz e o silêncio repousavam tranquilamente ao lado da adormecida princesa Lúcia numa gruta de sonhadores corais. Um vento fresco e colorido invadiu o espaço onde a tremenda batalha decorria, nele flutuava uma bela e valente flor carmesim, personificando a alma da doce Lúccia. A flor voou leve pousando tristemente no peito dolorosamente desfeito de Albafica de Peixes. A Deusa Atena ajoelhada junto da ninfa derramava lágrimas de prata e sofrimento.

\- Que as minhas lágrimas te guiem para o paraíso que desejas. – Pedia Atena, acariciando o bonito rosto da justa Filha de Neptuno.

\- Vejam bem que cenário mais ridículo. – Retorquiu Júpiter enfadado. – Uma Deusa a lamentar a morte de um ser desprezível e imundo.

\- Vais pagar por isto! – Gritou Shion enfeitiçado pela raiva, avançando rapidamente para o Deus supremo, desferindo vários e intensos golpes.

Contudo a diversão banhava na totalidade a alma ambiciosa do Deus enquanto lutava com o Carneiro Dourado, para ele aqueles ataques fortíssimos não passavam de uma enfadonha brincadeira de crianças.

\- Atena serás a próxima! – Berrou o Deus do Trovão, atirando Shion pelos ares, apenas com um leve movimento do seu dedo. O jovem Dourado caiu desamparado perto do seu grande amigo Dokho.

\- Shion! Levanta-te a luta ainda não findou! – Incentivou o cavaleiro de Balança.

A dor elétrica percorria o corpo de Shion, roubando-lhe por completo o tato. O cavaleiro tentou erguer-se, porém o seu corpo não lhe obedecia, estava perfeitamente preso àquela energia horrorizante.

\- Atena! – Murmurou, vendo a sua Deusa perdida à mercê do maligno cosmo de Júpiter, à mercê daqueles trovões demolidores.

\- Atena! – Entoou a rouca e cansada voz do Grande-mestre Sage colocando-se na frente da jovem Sasha. – Eu ainda estou aqui, não matarás Atena! – Garantiu.

\- Que graça tão sem graça. – Zumbou o Deus, lançando um feroz trovão que atirou Sage por Terra. – Menos outro verme no meu caminho. Agora sou só eu e tu, Atena. – Um sorriso cínico desfigurava-lhe o rosto.

\- Podes matar-me. – Principiou a doce Deusa, em voz calma. – No entanto tenho uma condição. Darei a minha vida em troca da vida dos meus cavaleiros e do Grande-Mestre Sage. – Pediu ela, observando aqueles que juraram dar as suas preciosas e corajosas vidas por ela.

\- Não Atena, não faça isso! – Gritou Sísifo, tentando erguer-se valorosamente.

\- Isso é uma grande estupidez, miúda! – Berrou Kardia de Escorpião absorvido pelo ódio.

\- Por favor Atena. – Pediu o velho e sábio Sage.

\- Muito obrigada a todos. – Agradeceu Atena. – Só vos peço que vivam sempre ladeados pela esperança, bondade e luz. Nunca deixem as trevas poluírem os vossos nobres e puros corações. Acreditem sempre na vossa força, união e amizade, porque se assim o fizerem eu estarei sempre a vosso lado, sempre. – Disse ela em tom profundo e decidido.

\- Atena. – Murmuraram os onze cavaleiros enterrados em lágrimas.

\- Que história tão linda e tão comovente! – Praguejou o Deus supremo. – Já terminaste o teu discurso? Adeus Atena! Trovão do destino!

Um poderoso ressoar invadiu a atmosfera trágica e trovejante. Um brilho dourado ofuscou os olhos de todos os presentes, misturando-se com o forte amarelo elétrico do exército de trovões. Atena estava a salvo de pé olhando o céu raivoso. Júpiter estava incrédulo, confuso e colérico, o seu fatal golpe tinha falhado, a Deusa da Sabedoria ainda permanecia viva.

\- Esta é… - Iniciou Manigold, apontando para a origem do intenso brilho.

\- A armadura de ouro… - Disse Régulos, seguindo o olhar do companheiro.

\- De gémeos! – Concluiu Asmita, reconhecendo aquela familiar e assustadora energia cósmica emanar do interior daquela lendária armadura.

\- Gémeos! – Murmurou Sísifo, sem querer acreditar no que os seus olhos vislumbravam.

De facto tratava-se da poderosa e sagrada armadura de Gémeos. Esta veste há muito abandonada pelo destino, esquecida pelo tempo, desprezada pelos Deuses, aprisionada pela solidão e armadilhada pela estrela da desventura, protegera a Deusa Atena da morte irremediável e cruel.

\- Passado tanto tempo, parece que a Sagrada Armadura de Gémeos ainda possui um estreito vínculo com a Deusa Atena. Armaduras, quem as pode afinal compreender. – Constatou Sage.

\- Vejam bem, uma armadura ferrugenta e amaldiçoada! – Prenunciou Júpiter. – Não penses que é esse monte de sucata que te irá proteger. Recebe o meu Relâmpago Negro! – Uma sombra electrizante deslizou furtivamente até Atena.

\- Muralha de Cristal! – Gritou Shion. Uma reluzente parede ergueu-se para defender a Deusa daquela sombra infernal.

\- Não é essa muralha que vai deter o meu ataque, cavaleiro! – Avisou Júpiter, pressionando o seu Relâmpago contra a poderosa Muralha de Cristal.

\- Nãããoooo! – Gritou Shion, enquanto a sua eficaz defesa era reduzida a pó de cristal, deixando Atena vulnerável.

Nos confins sagrados e angelicais, do nobre templo de Atena algo se agitava e reluzia banhado pela ténue iluminação. Algo dourado brilhava intensamente flutuando até à Deusa da Guerra, deixando solitária a estátua que fielmente a representava, murmurando preces de coragem e esperança.

Um mitológico e lendário escudo, uniu-se em perfeita sintonia à sagrada e justa mão de Atena, repelindo o malévolo Relâmpago Negro, reflectindo-o de volta ao seu criador.

\- É a nossa oportunidade, vamos Shion. – Explodiu o Grande-mestre Sage.

\- Sim, Grande-Mestre. – Concordou o jovem Carneiro.

Um luminoso prelúdio de vitória convida os cavaleiros.


	33. Capitulo 32 - Quando os laços perduram

A esperança de uma vitória, fazia com que os corações dos cavaleiros de Ouro batessem como nunca bateram, embalados por aquela reconfortante sensação de união e companheirismo. Júpiter jazia imóvel no chão de mármore, observado de perto por Shion de Carneiro e pelo Grande-Mestre Sage, prontos para cumprir as vontades de todos ali, prontos para proteger a sua amada Deusa, prontos para libertar a Terra de mais um aterrador e fatal perigo.

De súbito, um enorme e assustador cosmo pairou irredutível sobre a atmosfera ainda trovejante, o Deus Supremo voltara a erguer-se, mais furioso e louco do que nunca. Com uma onda elétrica e devastadora atirou Sage e o Carneiro Dourado pelos ares, ele estava perdido nos escuros caminhos da raiva e do ódio, a sua mente estava pintada de vermelho vivo.

\- Pensavam que seria assim tão fácil? Eu sou um Deus, ou melhor dizendo, o Deus dos Deuses. Jamais seria derrotado por meros e insignificantes mortais, jamais! – Gritou Júpiter, atirando alguns poderosos trovões aos Dourados.

\- Não! Pára por favor! – Pediu Atena, cruzando o caminho do ambicioso Deus.

\- Atena, escuta com atenção, teres tido a ousadia de me desafiar foi o pior erro que já cometeste. Agora não destruirei apenas os teus preciosos lacaios, mas destruirei da mesma forma a Terra que tanto prezas e amas. Assiste tranquila a essa devastação. – Ameaçou Júpiter.

\- Não! – Gritou Atena desesperada, olhando para os seus cavaleiros deitados e indefesos, à mercê daquele poder estonteante.

\- Devastação de Júpiter! – Berrou o Deus Supremo, ignorando os lamentos da corajosa Deusa. Um perfeito e elétrico círculo apareceu no céu que silenciosamente sobrevoava o santuário Grego. Ondas de energia, trovões, relâmpagos, raios e uma potente luz amarela decoravam o firmamento. – Quando este círculo se expandir ao nível do globo terrestre, ele pousará sobre a Terra reduzindo-a a puro e imprestável pó. Não existe saída, não há nada que possam fazer, aguardem serenos a vossa morte. – Júpiter riu alto, radiante do seu feito.

De facto, o Deus Romano falara a verdade, o seu indestrutível círculo elétrico movia-se agressivamente em todas as direções. Talvez a existência dos cavaleiros, do santuário, de Atena e do planeta Terra estivesse à beira de colapsar.

\- Não me irei render. – Proferiu uma voz fraca, no entanto decidida.

\- Shion. – Murmurou Dokho apreensivo, olhando o amigo que lentamente se erguia para espanto de todos.

\- Grande-mestre eu tenho um plano. Não sei se é o mais assertado mas talvez resulte. – Desvendou o carneiro Dourado falando em voz baixa.

\- Qualquer solução será bem-vinda, meu jovem. – Respondeu Sage.

\- Bem, eu irei teletransportar-me e a Júpiter para bem longe do epicentro desta tempestade infernal, desta forma ele provavelmente ficará mais fraco. – Explicou Shion esperançado. – Enquanto eu o levo daqui, o senhor poderá tentar manter a Devastação longe da superfície da Terra. O que acha?

\- Certo, não sei se resulta, porém é a única solução que nos resta. – Assentiu Sage. – Se for necessário eu próprio darei a minha vida para evitar que aquela coisa toque a Terra, dou a minha palavra. Agora vai Shion, nunca percas a esperança, porque ela é dos bens mais preciosos que possuímos. Vai meu rapaz, guia-nos até à vitória! – Incentivou o velho Sage.

\- Coragem Shion, confiamos em ti. – Um couro de vozes encorajadoras preencheu o coração do jovem Carneiro Dourado.

\- Shion, se tu acreditares na nossa vitória, eu estarei sempre a teu lado, recorda-te destas palavras. – Pediu a Deusa Atena.

\- Sim. – Confirmou o jovem defensor do primeiro templo sagrado.

Uma brilhante luz dourada invadiu o local trovejante. Com uma velocidade alucinante o carneiro segurou Júpiter, transportando-o para milhares de quilómetros dali.

O grande-mestre elevou o seu poderoso e antigo cosmo, banhado pelas vontades e esperanças de duas gerações de cavaleiros, impregnado de sonhos e desejos, repleto de bondade e companheirismo, coberto de coragem e valentia.

Uma corrente de calor e devoção percorreu os espíritos dos dez dourados quando sentiram aquela energia lutadora e decidida. Levantaram-se do chão de mármore branco, que refletia a tempestade elétrica na perfeição.

\- Nós também vamos ajudar. – Prenunciou Sísifo liderando o grupo.

\- Queremos lutar a seu lado, Grande-mestre. – Disse Dégel.

\- Não pense que vai ficar com o mérito todo para si, velhote. – Brincou Manigold, unindo-se ao seu mestre.

\- São estes laços de fraternidade que nos distinguem dos outros seres humanos. São estes laços de amizade que fazem da nossa existência algo suportável. São estes laços de união que nos tornam o que somos, homens de coragem, sonhos e valentia. – Afirmou Sage, apelando a toda a sua sabedoria e experiência de vida.

\- Uniremos as nossas forças e venceremos! – Exclamou Atena reunindo-se a todos os outros, com os olhos postos na vitória.

Num lugar, perdido no tempo, abandonado pela sorte e desprezado pelos humanos, Shion e Júpiter preparavam-se para dar um fim àquela sangrenta e indigna batalha. Aquelas rochas afiadas, egoístas e solitárias rasgariam a vida do Deus dos Deuses.

\- Aqui será o teu túmulo! – Exclamou Shion, lançando diversos golpes contra Júpiter, os quais foram defendidos sem problema.

\- A ingenuidade dos seres humanos é tão divertida. Tu nunca pensaste que me ias derrotar, assume Carneiro. – Provocou O Deus dando um valente murro no peito de Shion. Uma poderosa vibração elétrica percorreu a sua armadura destruindo-a.

\- A armadura de Ouro de Carneiro! – Lamentou o jovem Dourado.

\- Sem a tua veste lendária a tua derrota é inevitável. – Constatou orgulhosamente o Deus do trovão.

\- Só se eu não poder evitar! – Uma voz rouca e cansada cortou o ar da antiga montanha.

\- Mestre! – Pensou Shion, reconhecendo aquela voz.

\- Quem está aí? Quem se atreve a interromper a morte do cavaleiro de ouro? – Perguntou Júpiter, olhando em volta, tentando reconhecer o vulto que se escondia no nevoeiro cerrado.

\- Hakurei de Altar, o mestre das armaduras. – Anunciou o habitante daquele lugar decrépito e deserto. – Aqui uma única pessoa irá morrer, e não será Shion nem eu. – Afirmou convicto o velho Hakurei.

\- Estou farto desse discurso repleto de confiança absoluta, estou farto! – A voz de Júpiter ecoava na atmosfera rarefeita de Jamir

\- Shion, a força de um ser humano não se avalia pela patente que ocupa, mas sim pelas decisões que toma e pelos caminhos que percorre. – Afirmou Hakurei, observando o seu aluno.

\- Sim mestre, eu jamais me poderia esquecer desse ensinamento. – Disse Shion, recordando os seus momentos de infância junto a seu mestre.

\- Então sabemos o que fazer. – Confidenciou o velho mestre.

\- Sim, claro que sim. – Assentiu Shion, sentindo o seu sangue pulsar de hesitação.

\- Que bonito reencontro, é realmente pena que não vá durar mais um segundo. – Disse Júpiter, intensificando o seu cosmo trovejante.

\- Agora Shion! – Gritou Hakurei, esgueirando-se para as costas do seu adversário.

\- Revolução estelar! – Gritou Shion. Um belo cenário de estrelas poderosas envolveu o maligno Júpiter.

\- Achas que são estas estrelinhas que me vão deter? Não sejas ridículo, cavaleiro. – Desvalorizou o Deus, tentando-se libertar do ataque estrelado do jovem Dourado.

\- Hecatombe dos Espíritos! – Gritou Hakurei surpreendendo o Supremo Deus Romano.

\- Mas… O que raios vem a ser isto? – Gritou ele, encurralado pelos dois ataques.

Duas centenas de almas vagueavam famintas à volta da prisão estelar, ansiosas por levar a pérfida e poluída alma de Júpiter numa viagem até ao mundo dos mortos.

\- Não, não pode ser verdade. – Júpiter estava pasmado, observando um pequeno grupo de almas bem conhecidas. – Seus traidores imundos! – Gritou ele, reconhecendo os seus antigos servos. – Não me irão vencer! – Garantiu, exercendo uma pressão aterradora contra os dois ataques que o rodeavam.

\- Resposta errada, nós já te vencemos. Apenas tu ainda não viste isso. – Proferiu Hakurei, estalando os seus dedos desgastados pelo passar dos anos. Uma explosão de almas deitou Júpiter por terra. – Bem, passados tantos anos ainda não perdi o jeito! – Disse o velho mestre orgulhoso. Shion na sua intimidade sorriu como nunca sorrira. Era maravilhoso estar novamente naquelas montanhas assassinas. Era maravilhoso estar novamente junto do seu mestre.

\- Parece que já terminou. – Arriscou o carneiro, deitando uma olhadela ao Deus.

\- Ainda não Shion. Ainda sinto o seu cosmo. – Disse Hakurei. – Este tipo é duro de roer, bolas!

Apesar de estar bastante ferido e debilitado Júpiter colocou-se de pé, estava decidido em não dar tréguas naquela batalha.

\- Shion, eleva o teu poderoso cosmo e galopa através da imensidão do universo estelar. Coragem meu rapaz! – Pediu Hakurei, depositando nas mãos de Shion o desfecho daquele combate.

\- Por favor mestre faça o senhor as honras. – Respondeu o jovem, ansioso por ver novamente o surpreendente poder do seu mestre.

\- Não será um velho medíocre que me vai matar! – Berrou Júpiter, invocando alguns trovões furiosos.

\- Prepara-te para atravessares o rio que te conduzirá à tua última morada, prepara-te para abraçares a morte. E já agora sê gentil com o barqueiro, escutei rumores de que ele é um tipo bastante maldisposto. Adeus! – Afirmou Hakurei, elevando o seu cosmo à muito escondido. – Ondas do Inferno!

Será que o infernal poder de Hakurei fará com que Júpiter cruze o rio que conduz ao mundo dos mortos?


	34. Capitulo 33 - A barca da morte

Guerra, uma pequena e simples palavra, porém com efeitos destrutivos e inimagináveis. Uma simples e sórdida palavra capaz de destruir o espírito da humanidade, ferir o próprio e poderoso universo, dilacerar o oceano, pulverizar a bondade do coração dos seres humanos, roubar os sorrisos das crianças, sangrar a bela e pura natureza e apagar a luz do sol e da frágil Lua. É este fenómeno que assombrou o nobre e antigo santuário de Atena, filho da lendária e sábia Grécia, contudo finalmente ela se rendeu perante a coragem e valentia dos defensores da Deusa Atena. Por fim, o pérfido e maldoso Deus Júpiter tombou às mãos dos esforços unidos de mestre e aluno.

As reações dos cavaleiros presentes na escadaria que conduzia ao angelical templo da Deusa Grega foram diversas, alguns olharam incrédulos para o céu onde a tempestade divina se dissipava a grande velocidade, revelando um bonito e brilhante céu azul pintalgado de fofas nuvens de algodão emolduradas por um reconfortante sol, outros saltaram de alegria, outros ainda teceram comentários sobre a vitória do dourado de Carneiro. A jovem Sasha ajoelhada agradecia por ter sido bem guiada para mais uma difícil vitória. O Grande-mestre Sage recordava com algum pesar todas as infindáveis batalhas que cruzaram a sua longa vida, sangrando ainda no seu velho coração. Nas solitárias montanhas de Jamir, Shion e Hakurei partilhavam a sua felicidade com aquele lugar deserto e injusto, imerso em nevoeiro e mistério, repelindo qualquer calor e vida humana.

O supremo Deus Júpiter mergulhava vertiginosamente nas profundezas egoístas da negra morte, entrando por fim nas entranhas sombrias do submundo vazio e silencioso. Ali, no Inferno todos os mortos são destituídos dos seus estatutos sendo igualmente tratados, consoante os pecados que cometeram em vida, e cá para nós as atrocidades cometidas por Júpiter foram mais que imensas. Ele caminhava no meio de um grupo amontoado de almas silenciosas e vazias, esperando arrepiadas o seu destino, despojadas de esperança, coragem e força de vontade. O silêncio insuportável dos mortos apenas era quebrado por um lamento aqui e ali, ressuando tragicamente nas margens pútridas do rio Infernal.

A assustadora fila foi diminuindo drasticamente, até que chegou a hora do Deus dos Deuses. E ali estava ele, perante o assombrado rio escuro, o rio que o levaria à sua última morada infernal. Uma indesejada barca flutuava arrogantemente nas águas calmas e misteriosas.

\- Vinde à barca homenzinho que a viagem ainda é longa! – Gritava um barqueiro, segurando na sua mão viajada um tremendo remo.

\- Vê com quem falas, seu verme imundo. – Respingou Júpiter ofendido com o tratamento desapropriado.

\- E o que temos nós aqui? – Perguntou o Senhor da embarcação negra, mostrando-se interessado.

\- Quem eu sou, perguntas tu? E quem quer saber? – Provocou o Deus, não temendo a resposta.

\- Bem, eu sou Caronte o barqueiro que faz a travessia entre a vida luminosa e a morte negra, agora que sabeis quem sou…

\- Sim, claro eu sou Júpiter o Deus Supremo que habita o poderoso Panteão Romano. – Explicitou ele orgulhosamente.

\- Ah! Um Deus, hã! São raros os que por aqui passam. É de louvar meu caro! – Caronte exibia um sorriso sínico no seu rosto duro e sem piedade alguma. – Bem, vamos, vamos que a boa maré não espera, vamos! Vamos! Salta cá para dentro! – Aliciou o Barqueiro.

\- Calma aí barqueiro! – Exaltou-se o Supremo Deus vendo a mão esticada de Caronte. – Já que não tenho escolha quero atravessar este rio imundo em condições que se adequem à minha posição. – Pediu o Deus fanfarrão.

\- Condições especiais, dizeis tu? – Disse Caronte fingindo não ter compreendido a interrogação do morto. – Claro que terás tratamento VIP, sem dúvida, como me pude esquecer que o senhor é um Deus? AI! AI! – O discurso do barqueiro estava recheado de Ironia.

\- Qual será? – Questionou Júpiter interessado e feliz pelo seu reconhecimento.

Caronte saltou da barca, trazendo consigo uma grossa e suja amarra, a qual colocou desajeitadamente em volta do corpo do divino homem romano. Num forte impulso içou-o para as pérfidas águas paradas, atando a corda à popa do barco.

\- Seu desprezível, o que pensas que estás a fazer, eu sou um Deus! – Os gritos de Júpiter ribombaram nas margens tranquilas como uma pesada e violenta trovoada.

\- Não faças barulho, vais acordar os mortos! – Pediu Caronte, enquanto o barco deslizava pelas águas da morte, conduzindo Júpiter até à outra margem.

\- Vais pagar! – Berrava o Deus.

\- Sim! Sim! Aqui tudo se paga, fica descansado. – Respondeu o barqueiro, começando a entoar uma melancólica e irritante canção que embalava os mortos na sua última derradeira viagem até ao reino das trevas.

No santuário de Atena o firmamento de um azul infinito assistia tranquilo ao cenário de felicidade que emanava dos espíritos dos habitantes sagrados. Lágrimas de alegria e sorrisos de companheirismo desfilavam pelos rostos corajosos e feridos dos cavaleiros de Atena, cosmos repletos de coragem beijavam o distante e vasto universo.

Shion conseguiu, ele conseguiu! – Exclamou Dokho emocionado. – O meu amigo conseguiu!

\- Sim, ele teve coragem, demostrou que apesar de ser bastante jovem, o seu cosmo brilhou para além da negra maldade de Júpiter. – Disse Sage orgulhoso do jovem carneiro.

\- Mas, talvez seja impressão minha. – Principiou Dégel de Aquário. – Penso que senti outra energia cósmica igualmente poderosa, no entanto nunca antes a tinha sentido, é plenamente desconhecida.

-Sim de facto eu também senti, não foi impressão tua. – Confirmou Sísifo de Sagitário, olhando para Sage inquisidor.

\- O senhor, Grande-mestre sabe a quem pertence esse poderoso cosmo? – Perguntou Aldebaran de Touro corajosamente.

\- Pertence a alguém que tal como eu está perdido no tempo. – Respondeu Sage enigmaticamente, observando o seu passado e aqueles com quem o dividia.

Uma intensa e ofuscante luz dourada iluminou o espaço, Shion estava de volta, radiante como todos os outros.

\- Shion! – Gritou Dokho, abraçando fortemente o seu melhor e insubstituível amigo.

\- As nossas vontades sem dúvida estavam bem entregues. – Murmurou Sísifo dando uma leve palmadinha no ombro do Carneiro Dourado.

\- Obrigado Shion. – Disse Atena, aproximando-se.

\- Não me agradeça apenas a mim Atena, esta vitória só nos sorriu porque tivemos uma ajuda preciosa, muito preciosa. – Disse Shion, com o reflexo do seu velho mestre a brilhar-lhe nos olhos decididos.

Todos eles estavam bastante desgastados pela Guerra. As feridas ainda ardiam de raiva nos seus corpos, os seus corações ainda mal recuperavam dos sucedidos, precisavam urgentemente de repousar. Todos eles perante a ordem de descanso do grande mestre dirigiram-se aos seus templos para abraçarem fortemente um merecido e desejado conforto, quando de novo os primeiros raios de sol nascessem eles estariam prontos para as construções e limpezas necessárias.


	35. Capitulo 34 - Até uma nova Guerra!

Guerra, uma pequena e simples palavra, porém com efeitos destrutivos e inimagináveis. Uma simples e sórdida palavra capaz de destruir o espírito da humanidade, ferir o próprio e poderoso universo, dilacerar o oceano, pulverizar a bondade do coração dos seres humanos, roubar os sorrisos das crianças, sangrar a bela e pura natureza e apagar a luz do sol e da frágil Lua. É este fenómeno que assombrou o nobre e antigo santuário de Atena, filho da lendária e sábia Grécia, contudo finalmente ela se rendeu perante a coragem e valentia dos defensores da Deusa Atena. Por fim, o pérfido e maldoso Deus Júpiter tombou às mãos dos esforços unidos de mestre e aluno.

As reações dos cavaleiros presentes na escadaria que conduzia ao angelical templo da Deusa Grega foram diversas, alguns olharam incrédulos para o céu onde a tempestade divina se dissipava a grande velocidade, revelando um bonito e brilhante céu azul pintalgado de fofas nuvens de algodão emolduradas por um reconfortante sol, outros saltaram de alegria, outros ainda teceram comentários sobre a vitória do dourado de Carneiro. A jovem Sasha ajoelhada agradecia por ter sido bem guiada para mais uma difícil vitória. O Grande-mestre Sage recordava com algum pesar todas as infindáveis batalhas que cruzaram a sua longa vida, sangrando ainda no seu velho coração. Nas solitárias montanhas de Jamir, Shion e Hakurei partilhavam a sua felicidade com aquele lugar deserto e injusto, imerso em nevoeiro e mistério, repelindo qualquer calor e vida humana.

O supremo Deus Júpiter mergulhava vertiginosamente nas profundezas egoístas da negra morte, entrando por fim nas entranhas sombrias do submundo vazio e silencioso. Ali, no Inferno todos os mortos são destituídos dos seus estatutos sendo igualmente tratados, consoante os pecados que cometeram em vida, e cá para nós as atrocidades cometidas por Júpiter foram mais que imensas. Ele caminhava no meio de um grupo amontoado de almas silenciosas e vazias, esperando arrepiadas o seu destino, despojadas de esperança, coragem e força de vontade. O silêncio insuportável dos mortos apenas era quebrado por um lamento aqui e ali, ressuando tragicamente nas margens pútridas do rio Infernal.

A assustadora fila foi diminuindo drasticamente, até que chegou a hora do Deus dos Deuses. E ali estava ele, perante o assombrado rio escuro, o rio que o levaria à sua última morada infernal. Uma indesejada barca flutuava arrogantemente nas águas calmas e misteriosas.

\- Vinde à barca homenzinho que a viagem ainda é longa! – Gritava um barqueiro, segurando na sua mão viajada um tremendo remo.

\- Vê com quem falas, seu verme imundo. – Respingou Júpiter ofendido com o tratamento desapropriado.

\- E o que temos nós aqui? – Perguntou o Senhor da embarcação negra, mostrando-se interessado.

\- Quem eu sou, perguntas tu? E quem quer saber? – Provocou o Deus, não temendo a resposta.

\- Bem, eu sou Caronte o barqueiro que faz a travessia entre a vida luminosa e a morte negra, agora que sabeis quem sou…

\- Sim, claro eu sou Júpiter o Deus Supremo que habita o poderoso Panteão Romano. – Explicitou ele orgulhosamente.

\- Ah! Um Deus, hã! São raros os que por aqui passam. É de louvar meu caro! – Caronte exibia um sorriso sínico no seu rosto duro e sem piedade alguma. – Bem, vamos, vamos que a boa maré não espera, vamos! Vamos! Salta cá para dentro! – Aliciou o Barqueiro.

\- Calma aí barqueiro! – Exaltou-se o Supremo Deus vendo a mão esticada de Caronte. – Já que não tenho escolha quero atravessar este rio imundo em condições que se adequem à minha posição. – Pediu o Deus fanfarrão.

\- Condições especiais, dizeis tu? – Disse Caronte fingindo não ter compreendido a interrogação do morto. – Claro que terás tratamento VIP, sem dúvida, como me pude esquecer que o senhor é um Deus? AI! AI! – O discurso do barqueiro estava recheado de Ironia.

\- Qual será? – Questionou Júpiter interessado e feliz pelo seu reconhecimento.

Caronte saltou da barca, trazendo consigo uma grossa e suja amarra, a qual colocou desajeitadamente em volta do corpo do divino homem romano. Num forte impulso içou-o para as pérfidas águas paradas, atando a corda à popa do barco.

\- Seu desprezível, o que pensas que estás a fazer, eu sou um Deus! – Os gritos de Júpiter ribombaram nas margens tranquilas como uma pesada e violenta trovoada.

\- Não faças barulho, vais acordar os mortos! – Pediu Caronte, enquanto o barco deslizava pelas águas da morte, conduzindo Júpiter até à outra margem.

\- Vais pagar! – Berrava o Deus.

\- Sim! Sim! Aqui tudo se paga, fica descansado. – Respondeu o barqueiro, começando a entoar uma melancólica e irritante canção que embalava os mortos na sua última derradeira viagem até ao reino das trevas.

No santuário de Atena o firmamento de um azul infinito assistia tranquilo ao cenário de felicidade que emanava dos espíritos dos habitantes sagrados. Lágrimas de alegria e sorrisos de companheirismo desfilavam pelos rostos corajosos e feridos dos cavaleiros de Atena, cosmos repletos de coragem beijavam o distante e vasto universo.

Shion conseguiu, ele conseguiu! – Exclamou Dokho emocionado. – O meu amigo conseguiu!

\- Sim, ele teve coragem, demostrou que apesar de ser bastante jovem, o seu cosmo brilhou para além da negra maldade de Júpiter. – Disse Sage orgulhoso do jovem carneiro.

\- Mas, talvez seja impressão minha. – Principiou Dégel de Aquário. – Penso que senti outra energia cósmica igualmente poderosa, no entanto nunca antes a tinha sentido, é plenamente desconhecida.

-Sim de facto eu também senti, não foi impressão tua. – Confirmou Sísifo de Sagitário, olhando para Sage inquisidor.

\- O senhor, Grande-mestre sabe a quem pertence esse poderoso cosmo? – Perguntou Aldebaran de Touro corajosamente.

\- Pertence a alguém que tal como eu está perdido no tempo. – Respondeu Sage enigmaticamente, observando o seu passado e aqueles com quem o dividia.

Uma intensa e ofuscante luz dourada iluminou o espaço, Shion estava de volta, radiante como todos os outros.

\- Shion! – Gritou Dokho, abraçando fortemente o seu melhor e insubstituível amigo.

\- As nossas vontades sem dúvida estavam bem entregues. – Murmurou Sísifo dando uma leve palmadinha no ombro do Carneiro Dourado.

\- Obrigado Shion. – Disse Atena, aproximando-se.

\- Não me agradeça apenas a mim Atena, esta vitória só nos sorriu porque tivemos uma ajuda preciosa, muito preciosa. – Disse Shion, com o reflexo do seu velho mestre a brilhar-lhe nos olhos decididos.

Todos eles estavam bastante desgastados pela Guerra. As feridas ainda ardiam de raiva nos seus corpos, os seus corações ainda mal recuperavam dos sucedidos, precisavam urgentemente de repousar. Todos eles perante a ordem de descanso do grande mestre dirigiram-se aos seus templos para abraçarem fortemente um merecido e desejado conforto, quando de novo os primeiros raios de sol nascessem eles estariam prontos para as construções e limpezas necessárias.


End file.
